Hoshi no Chibi
by Cynical Fluff
Summary: It's just another day at school for Gohan, but when his future child and past grandfather arrive, his world flips upside down and into chaos not even Dende could prevent. GV ON HIATUS (check mah profile)
1. Innocence

Hey all in cyber-space.  This is a g/v (gotta luv 'em) that starts out sorta cliché, but changes once the plot develops.  This isn't my first fic though, I've actually written quite a few.  Not a whole lot of romance here, and there will be more of Videl next chapter.  But that's enough of that...so on with the fic.

Er...I don't own nuthin', so don't sue.

_Hoshi No Chibi_

Innocence

~x~

Grunting, 18 year old Son Gohan pushed himself up from the floor of Capsule Corp.'s "special" training room, a.k.a. the Gravity Room.

"Heh.  I win again.  You're...improving a little, but I've far surpassed the level you were at during the Cell Games.  It seems as though these seven years of studying haven't helped you fighting ability at all," Vegeta replied, smirking as the son of Goku brushed himself off.

"Uh...thanks Vegeta," Gohan said to the Mighty Prince of the Saiyans, causing his smirk to deepen.

"You should always be prepared.  These times of peace have lasted far to long, and won't continue much longer," Vegeta replied as Gohan took off for his home.

_That can't be right.  Dad...died to make sure that wouldn't happen.  His death can't be worth nothing...can it?_

The teenage boy shook his head, trying to free it from these thoughts, but it was no use.  As his home came into view, Gohan decided to worry about it later.

_Vegeta's just like that.  Nothing is going to happen._

~x~

"Morning Sharpener.  Where are Videl and Erasa?" Gohan asked, sitting down in his seat at school.

"Dunno.  I'm sure they'll be here soon.  Besides, you're early for once,"  the blonde-haired teen replied casually.

"Oh..." Gohan muttered as he stared down at his desk.  An uncomfortable silence passed between the two until it was broken by Sharpener.

"You _do_ know that Videl is mine, right?"

"Huh?  Does Videl know this?" Gohan asked, his naïve-ness kicking in [1].

"Does it matter?  Besides, I'm only telling you this so that you stay away from her," Sharpener stated.

"Don't worry.  Videl doesn't even like me.  All she ever does is glare at me as if I'm hiding something," Gohan murmured, a little peeved at the way his "friend" was acting.

"Videl's just that way," Erasa said to the two, sitting down in her chair between them.  Sharpener snorted and turned the other way as Erasa and Gohan began to make idle chitchat until the teacher came in.  The daughter of "The Man Who Saved Us All From Cell" had still not shown by the time the teacher began lecturing the students.

~x~

A young girl, about Goten's age, sat up from her position on the forest floor.  She had short black hair, an orange bandana, a short red shirt, and a pair of long jean shorts with sneakers.

"Sensei?" the demi-Saiyan called out to the forest.  "Wonder where I am.  Guess the best thing to do would be to head over to Capsule Corp. and find Bulma-san or Sensei."

Standing up, she pulled an object out from under her shirt.  Her mother's necklace.  She smiled warmly at the small locket, and then put it back under her shirt, trying to forget her parents' gruesome deaths because the terrible duo had finally been put to rest.

~x~flashback~x~

_A boy, no a man with lavender hair smiled at the young girl beside him.  She smiled back at what now looks like Mirai Trunks and threw her arms around his leg._

_"You finally beat them!"  the little girl exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes._

_"No," he corrected, picking her up to eye level," **We** beat them, Panny.  Not just me, but everyone.  Goku, my dad, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, even our mothers helped a little.  Plus Gohan-sensei."_

_Pan smiled again, and hugged him.  While the two stood there, Trunks cradling Pan in his arms, a bright light engulfed the two demi Saiyans._

~x~end~x~

"Daddy," Pan whispered as tears began to form, but then shook her head, trying to be strong and push her memories away.  She then flew off towards Capsule Corp., in search of her sensei or Bulma.  

A thought quickly passed through her mind, making her change course to what she thought was Orange Star City [2].

~x~

As Pan was flying, Trunks was already making his way towards his father's ki inside Capsule Corp., leading him in the direction of the Gravity Room.

_I hope Panny's okay.  But I gotta make sure if we're really in the past or not..._

Mirai Trunks was at the door when a very pissed Vegeta walked out.

"What the hell are you doing here," the Prince demanded," Is one of these pathetic weaklings going to die?"

"Hello to you, too," M. Trunks replied, causing his "father" to growl," And I'm not really sure why I'm here either, but I don't think it's because anyone's going to die."

"I see," Vegeta mumbled as Chibi Trunks appeared behind him.

"Who is that?" Trunks asked, pointing to his future self.

Vegeta snorted, then replied," Isn't it obvious?"

"Um...So you're mirai me?" C. Trunks questioned, and was answered with a nod of Mirai's head [3].

"Have you gotten any stronger?" Vegeta asked, implying that he wanted to spar.

Mirai nodded, then said," Yeah.  I've gotten to the second level."

"Hey dad, if you're gonna spar with the other me, can I go over to Goten's?" Trunks questioned.

"Ask your mother," Vegeta replied as the "little one" ran off and Mirai and him went into the Gravity Room and began fighting [4].

After a few punches and kicks were thrown, Mirai asked," So who is Goten?"

"Second brat of Kakkarot.  He was born shortly after you left back to your time."

"Oh."

A few more blows, along with blocks, were made before Vegeta asked," Have you defeated the androids yet?"

"Yeah.  They were gone for only a few minutes before me and Panny were transported here."

"Panny?"

"Gohan-sensei's daughter.  I've been training her since her parents died."

Vegeta gave out what sounded like a cross between a snort and a chuckle that only he can do, then said," So Kakkarot's brat found a mate.  I feel sorry for her."

"Actually she's pretty strong for a human.  Stronger than the Krillin from my time, at least, making her the strongest human."

Vegeta just snorted.

And so Vegeta and Mirai's father-son bonding spar lasted for a while.

~Meanwhile, at Orange Star High...~

"Sorry I'm late," Videl apologized, rushing up to her seat in the middle of the second to last period," I had to stop some terrorists that took over a building."

"I understand.  Your community service is very important.  Now where was I...?"

Gohan began to take notes over things he did many years ago when a very familiar ki, along with one that felt a lot like Goku's, appear out of seemingly nowhere.  His head shot up at this, causing a few students around him to look at him funny, including a glare from Videl.

"Uh...sensei...Can I be excused?"  Gohan asked, sweatdropping.

"No!"  she exclaimed in that freaked-up accent, frightening the young Saiyan," You have a peculiar habit of asking to leave, and then never returning.  Now get back to work."

"But it's really important..." Gohan pleaded, on the verge of whining.  The teacher shot him a look, which caused him to sigh and sit back down.

_Looks like I'm gonna just have to leave sometime between periods.  But where do I recognize that ki...Trunks!  It's Mirai!  And the other feels a lot like dad's and Goten's...Is it mirai me?  No wait, Mirai Trunks said that he, er, I was dead.  But who is it then?  What if it's a threat to society?!  Geez, now I **really** gotta go!  The Great Saiyaman is needed!_

He was about to plead again when the students began rushing towards the window.

_That ki is getting really close..._

Gohan walked over to the window, using his height to his advantage, and peered out over the tops of most of their heads.  He gasped when he saw a small girl looking at the building, almost directly into their classroom.  But it wasn't the fact that she was female that freaked him out.  It was because her ki was so high and...

"Oh my Dende!"

"That little chick is _flying_!"

"How is that possible?!"

"Is that a tail?"

Gohan's eyes widened even further at her comment, if that was even possible.

_I didn't even pick up on that one.  A tail?  No way!  She can't be a Saiyan, can she?  Mirai probably knows something about her and what's going on.  If only I could get outta here..._

The girl then gave a smile directed towards the class and waved, before taking off away from the school.

"Excuse me," Videl called out as she ran out of the room, in pursuit of the little girl.

The class, now in a state somewhere between amazement and panic, gave Gohan the opportunity to just sneak away, hoping not to get caught.

~x~

Pan smiled to herself, and made a little loop in the air as she flew from Orange Star High School.

_This must be the past Sensei was talking about, because daddy was there!  And so was mom!_

"Stop right there!" a distinctly female voice commanded from the copter, which was piloted by none other than Satan Videl herself.

Pan smiled back at her and waved, but didn't cease her actions.

_Time to ditch her and find Sensei._

Flying down into a forested area, known as the Super Satan Park [5], she weaved her way in and out of the flora that surrounded the area.  But Videl continued after the chibi, not letting off an inch.

Soon though, the trees began clearing, leaving poor Panny with no protective covering, causing her to panic.

"Stop right there!" Videl yelled at the little girl," You've got nowhere to go!"

Grinning back to the teenager, she decided that flying at the same level wasn't getting her anywhere, and flew upward, hiding amongst the clouds.  Pan managed to finally get rid of the lithe teen, and would have made her way towards Capsule Corp. had not a certain superhero decided not to show up.

"I am the defender of justice, protector of the weak," the oddly dressed man struck some poses quite similar to a group of baddies, then finished with," I AM SAIYAMAN!" [6]

Pan just giggled, wondering if her father acted like this when he was a teenager.

"I'm sorry Mister...uh...Saiyaman, but I gotta get to somewhere and find my sensei," she said to her "father".  Pan turned to fly in the direction of Capsule Corp., but was stopped when a hand was laid on her shoulder.

"Hold on.  How can you fly, who is your sense and why do you have a tail?  For that matter, why did you just appear from nowhere, and how did you-"

"Shut up brat, you're rambling," Vegeta called out to the teenage superhero, cutting him off,  while flying towards them.  Gohan was about to ask Vegeta what he was doing there, but stopped when Mirai Trunks flew up beside him.

"I think I can answer those questions," Mirai said, grinning.

Gohan blinked a few times as Pan yelled," Sensei!" while flying towards, and then hugging Trunks.

"Wow, uh, hey Trunks.  You look practically the same as you did at the Cell Games," Gohan said, the famous Son Grin present on his face.

"It hasn't even been a year since the Games in my time.  We kinda got transported here after the androids were killed.  But shi- er goodness Gohan, you're huge!" Trunks exclaimed, making sure he didn't curse in front of his pupil, while Saiyaman blushed under his helmet," But what's up with the clothes?"

"Oh this?  It's my superhero costume.  I'm the Great Saiyaman.  Isn't it cool?" Gohan asked, causing Pan to giggle, Trunks to mutter a "sure..." and sweatdrop, and Vegeta just to roll his eyes.  Then, pointing at Pan, he asked, "Oh, and Trunks, is she a Saiyan?'

"Yup.  Pan, here, is one-fourth Saiyan," Trunks replied casually, patting the girl's head.

"Is she your...er...daughter?" Gohan asked, trying not to make the question sound awkward.

Vegeta snorted, rolling his eyes.  Then for the first time in a while, he spoke up and said," Obviously not, brat of Kakkarot.  My future brat is her sensei.  _You_ are her father."

"Na..." [7]

Gohan wasn't even able to finish his word of confusion when his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out, coming to a thud on the forest floor.  The two demi Saiyans got a good laugh from that.

~x~

[1] - I like the naïve Gohan, so that's probably how he's gonna be, unless something bad happens.

[2] - Old name of Satan City before the Cell Games took place.  And since they didn't take place in the Mirai timeline, Orange Star probably wasn't renamed.

[3] - Most of the time, I'll be calling the Trunks from the future "Mirai" and the present day Trunks "Chibi", unless it's obvious to who is talking.

[4] - Okay, it really isn't important as to what is happening during the fight, so I didn't write it out.  The fight was to show how the two were bonding and fill y'all in a little.

[5] - Hehe.  I just thought the name was too funny when I came up with it, and I had to incorporate it into the story somehow.  The franchise may show up later, too...

[6] - If you didn't catch the allusion, it was to those Ginyu people.  I remember cracking up the first time I saw them, because my buddy was humming the YMCA song.  Hehe...

[7] - Supposed to be "nani".  Japanese word for "what?".  He didn't know what was going on, so he freaked.  And if you didn't know, "mirai" is future, "chibi" is small, and I probably have others.  I'm not gonna use many Japanese words, just because some people have too hard of a time understanding them.  But I'm using these, as well as the androids' Japanese names, including Juu-chan, so nyah!

Alright, done with the first chappy/prologue-thing.  Geez it's huge.  A lot bigger than I expected.  If you want me to continue, then feel free to review.  I need those to continue, and now that summer's here (at least it is for me), I'll have more time to type.  Oh, and btw...I know Pan sounded a little "ugh..." but that's just because she's seeing all these people who were dead in her time, alive.  You'd be thrilled and giggly, too.  And Vegeta does snort or grunt a lot.  It's what I like about him.  So ja ne minna-san!


	2. RevelationsSorta

Next chapter.  I don't own DBZ, or else I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction.

_Hoshi No Chibi_

Revelations...Sorta

"Baka weakling," Vegeta muttered, shaking his head at the Great Saiyaman, who was now passed out on the forest floor.

"Um...Should we take him back to Capsule Corp.?" Trunks questioned his father as Pan began to let go of him and getting a good look at the Almighty Saiyan Prince.

"He'll be fine.  The woman will probably want to see you, and Kakkarot's loud-mouthed mate will probably want to see the brat's future child, so we should just leave him," Vegeta replied.

They were about to leave when Pan spoke up," Are you really that short?"

"I AM NOT SHORT!" yelled Vegeta at the young girl, who was trying to stifle a giggle or smirk, tail flopping lazily behind her.

"Panny..." Trunks scolded her, making her look down ashamed at having to be reprimanded by her sensei.  Vegeta gave the girl one last glare, then took off into the air towards his mate.  The two Mirai's soon followed after, not noticing that Videl was still looking for Pan.

~x~

_Where the hell did that little girl go?  I swear if I can't find her I'll...Saiyaman?_

Videl landed her copter next to the still unconscious teenager.  Looking around, she found no other in the area that could do this to him.  She crouched down beside him, checking for a pulse on his neck.  It was present, but her hand being so close to the man's helmet began to give her other ideas.

_Hehe...I got you now, Mr. Great Saiyaman.  I'll just take off this trashcan and get a good look at your face.  Alright Videl, there's no turning back now..._

She slipped her hands underneath the helmet, taking a mental note of how soft his face was, and began to tug the helmet upwards slowly, trying not to awaken the superhero.  Just as she was about to pull it off, Gohan stirred, causing the blue-eyed girl to freak.  Luckily for her, he just turned over, muttering about how "he was going to kill Dende" or something.

Videl breathed a sigh of relief, and decided that being delicate wasn't working.  So she grabbed the helmet, and almost got it off when two strong arms grabbed hold of her wrists.

"Not now Goten, I don't wanna play," the Great Saiyaman murmured, holding her wrists with one hand, and keeping the other snaked around her waist, not letting her get up.  Videl was now _really _worried, unable to get from his grasp.  She growled, trying to pull free, but it was no use.  The black haired girl sighed, giving up and falling onto him.  Resting her head onto his chest, Videl decided one thing: _He certainly is warm..._

The daughter of Satan blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out where that came from.  Videl just shrugged, laying back down on her human pillow and closing her eyes.

_Might as well take a nap, seeing as I'm not going anywhere._

~x~

"Onna!  Get over here!" Vegeta called to his mate, who was currently working on an odd technological contraption of some sort.  Mirai Trunks and Pan just stood behind the short adult, watching as he walked towards Bulma.

"Not now, Vegeta.  I'm busy," Bulma replied, ignoring the Prince.

"Fine.  If you don't want to speak with your older brat, then I'll just be going," Vegeta stated casually as he turned his back to her.

At the mention of her "older brat", Bulma turned around and, sure enough, Mirai Trunks was standing there, next to a young girl.  The blue haired woman smiled broadly, then walked over and engulfed Mirai in a big hug.

"It's good to see you again, uh..." Trunks paused a moment, searching for the right words," Younger mother."

"It's good to see you, too, Mirai.  And who is this little cutie?" Bulma asked, pinching Pan's cheek.

Mirai chuckled as Pan tried not to hurt the woman pinching her, as she was her sensei's "younger mother" as he put it, and then said," This is Son Pan, Gohan-sensei's daughter."

Bulma's eyes went wide, uttered a quick good-bye, and then rushed off in search of a phone.

_I have **got** to tell Chi-Chi about this._

Bulma finally found a phone, and grabbed it, dialing her friend's phone number.

_"Hello.  This is Son Goten speaking, may I ask who is calling?"_

Bulma chuckled at the youngest male Son's response, obviously the work of Chi-Chi and her frying pan, then replied," Hi Goten.  It's Bulma.  Can you put your mother on the line."

On the other end, Goten and Trunks began to sweat.  How did Bulma know about their prank on Gohan when they hadn't even pulled it yet?

_"D-did I do something wrong?"_

The young genius sighed, then said," No Goten.  I just need to talk to your mother about something."

_"Okay!  I'll go get her!"_

There was some shuffling, and then Chi-Chi said," _Hi Bulma.  How are you?"_

"I'm great.  Actually, you and the boys need to come over here.  I have a surprise."

_"Surprise?"_

"Yes.  Now get over here as quickly as you can.  I know you're going to like it."

The two hung up the phone as Bulma smiled to herself, walking back to the group of Saiyans and demi-Saiyans.

~x~

_I wonder what's going on?_

Chi-Chi brushed off her apron, then went looking for the two trouble-makers, trying to get to Capsule Corp. and find out what made Bulma so...bubbly.

"Boys!  Come here, we need to go to Capsule Corp.!"

After neither of them showed, Chi-Chi decided to take another approach," If you two don't get out here, I'll get my frying pan!"

The duo appeared very quickly in front of the woman, who was now outside on the lawn.

"Now I need to go to Bulma's to pick up something, and you two are coming with me," Chi-Chi stated firmly, letting the two youngsters get a good glimpse at her weapon.  Trunks and Goten nodded firmly as Chi-Chi called out for the Kinto'un [1].  The woman got on, along with Goten  since he still didn't know how to fly, and the two shot off towards Capsule Corp. along with Trunks flying beside them, promising to teach Goten how to fly later so he would stop whining.

~x~

The sun was beginning to set as Videl still laid in Gohan's arms, after being pinned there against her will.  The female was still asleep as the Great Saiyaman began to stir, finally waking up from his slumber.  He stretched, still lying there, when he realized something was on top of him.  Something distinctly female.

Gohan let out a yelp, eyes widening at the sight of the famous Satan Videl sleeping peacefully on him, her arms now wrapped around him.  His breathing began to quicken, as well as his sweating and heart beat, when her beautiful blue eyes began to flutter open.

Videl blinked, only to find the Great Saiyaman and his stupid helmet staring directly at her.  She shot up, face a little too pink for its own good.  The crime fighter growled, then pointing at her "partner", she screamed," WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!"

"I...I don't know," Gohan replied quickly, trying to find a way out of the mess he somehow got himself into.

"YOU LET THAT LITTLE GIRL WHO COULD FLY GET AWAY!  YOU GRABBED ME WHEN I WAS TRYING TO GET THAT STUPID HELMET OFF YOUR FACE AND WOULDN'T LET GO!" Videl screamed as Gohan blushed.

"Er...I'm sorry, Miss Videl, but I need to get going," the Great Saiyaman replied, taking to the air," It won't happen again as long as you leave my identity a secret."

He then took off, as the teenage girl screamed," THIS ISN'T THE LAST TIME YOU'LL SEE ME!  I'LL DISCOVER YOUR IDENTITY, THEN FIGHT YOU WITHOUT THAT TRASHCAN OVER YOUR HEAD."

Gohan sweatdropped, able to hear what the girl said due to his sensitive Saiyan hearing.  He headed towards Mirai Trunks' ki, nonetheless, deciding to ask the guy some more questions, including some about his "daughter".  The demi-Saiyan blushed at this, continuing on his way towards Capsule Corp.

Videl, however, was still pissed at the Great Saiyaman.  She was determined to unlock the mystery behind him.  However, the blue-eyed female was also still trying to get over the fact that in those few hours in his arms, she had slept better than she had in years.

~x~

[1] - Kinto'un is the Flying Nimbus.  It's just Flying Nimbus sounds really gay...

And that's the end of chapter two of Little Star.  If you didn't know, "Baka" means stupid, and "Onna" means woman, for all you who were wondering.  Vegeta just always calls Bulma "Onna", so I had to put that in.  The title will make more sense later on.  I'm hoping that you like the story so far.  It will get better, although this chapter wasn't as long as I'd hoped it would be.  But romance is in the air.  Next chapter will have Chi-Chi meeting her "grandchild", along with some other things I haven't planned out.  Oh well.  Review please, I want to know if you like, or even if you think it's the most awful thing ever to grace the planet.


	3. PanWielders of the World, Unite!

Oh wow.  I can't believe so many already reviewed.  A big thank you goes out to all who did so.  Um, just to clarify things, Trunks couldn't believe how big Gohan had gotten because he had only been gone less than a year.  So, where it had been seven years since the Cell Games for Gohan, it had been less than one for Mirai, so he had seen Chibi Gohan suddenly morph into Teenage Gohan.  Get it?

Anyway, I don't own, so you don't sue.

_Hoshi No Chibi_

Pan-Wielders of the World, Unite!

~x~

As the two young demi-Saiyans, along with a pan-wielding mother, began to get closer to Capsule Corp., Chi-Chi started worrying about her older son.

"Goten, do you know where your brother is?"

The child blinked, and shook his head," No Mom.  Maybe he's being a superhero and stuff."  Goten giggled, then continued," The Great Saiyaman is needed to help stop crime and all."

Trunks sweatdropped at the mention of the Great Saiyaman as Goten continued to ramble on about how great his big brother was, wondering how anyone so smart could be so stupid at the same time.  Before Chi-Chi could begin whining about her "little baby" and making it utterly miserable for the lavender-haired boy, Trunks piped up," We're almost at CC." [1]

"Finally.  I need to find out what Bulma was talking about, and see if she knows where Gohan is," Chi-Chi said as they landed behind the huge complex.  Stepping off of the golden cloud, she made her way towards the entrance calmly, while Goten and Trunks raced inside, seeing who could get in the building the fastest.

The wife of Goku walked down some nameless hallway, in search of her blue-haired friend, beginning to become frustrated that she couldn't find her.

_I've tried the lab, and most of the other places she normally is.  Where is she?  I need to find her so I can find out where Gohan is._

Muttering things she hoped Goten would never repeat, Chi-Chi continued looking for Bulma, becoming more agitated.

~x~

"So Pan, who exactly is your mother?  Do I know her?" Bulma questioned the female demi, smiling.  The blue-haired lady was quite excited with the fact that sweet, innocent Gohan had a child in the future, but not nearly as excited as Chi-Chi would become when she got there.

"I'm not sure.  Do you know-"

Pan was cut off when the younger versions of Goku and her sensei came running into the Toy Room.  Normally, Bulma wouldn't come into this room, as she despised the room, but it's where her and the young child had ended up chatting, and decided that she would live with it.  Unfortunately, Vegeta had taken it upon himself to "rid the Onna of his future brat", as he put it, and the two were now sparring in the GR.

"Hi Mom.  Where's Mirai me?" Trunks asked his mother, with Pan standing in shock at how her sensei looked as a child. "Goten wanted to see him."

"Sensei?" Pan questioned, walking up to the lavender haired boy.  She stopped when the two were about three feet apart.

"Oh wow Trunks!  I didn't know you were teaching anybody martial arts!  I wanna be a sensei, too!" Goten exclaimed, not completely understanding the situation.

"Oh no, _he's_ not my sensei.  The Trunks from my time is my sensei," Pan clarified for the child.  She then added," Who are you?" [2]

"I'm Son Goten," the boy chirped, giving off a Son Grin," Who are you?"

"I'm-"

"Bulma!  There you are!"

~x~

Videl trudged up the stairs, completely exhausted.  Apparently there wasn't enough gas in her copter to get her home, so she ended up having to walk about thirty miles home.  Someone else may have called a friend to pick them up, but the daughter of Hercule had too much pride to do that.

_Stupid Saiyaman.  This is all his fault.  If he wouldn't have grabbed me, I would know who he was by now._

Growling, she opened and slammed the door to her room shut, then plopped down on her mega-ultra-super-king size bed.  Y'know, one of those that could probably fit the entire Red Ribbon Army.

Videl just laid there for about thirty minutes, glaring at the ceiling as if it was a great evil that should be destroyed quickly, when a knock came from her door.  She gave some type of vocal approval, not really sounding like a real word, and a young maid walked through the door and into the room.

"Miss Videl, Mr. Satan is home and would be most pleased if he were to eat with you.  Are you going to come down stairs, or should I bring the food up?" the woman asked.

The blue-eyed girl rolled her eyes, and then, sighing, picked herself off the bed, and followed after the maid towards the dining room.

"Hi Sweat Pea, how are you?" Hercule asked, not even bothering to look up from his meal.

"I'm good Papa," Videl replied, as her own dinner was set in front of her.  She just sat there, picking at it, while her father messily downed his own, but much slower than any of the Saiyans.

Hercule finished his plate, and sat at the table, waiting for his next helping.  The man began fidgeting, then said," I'm going to have to go away for a business trip again.  I know it's soon..."

_Business trip my ass. He's probably going over to some bimbo's place for a week.  He hasn't brought any of his little "business partners" over since that one time..._

"Videl, are you listening?" Mr. Satan asked his daughter, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes Papa," the girl replied, rolling her eyes.

"Okay then.  I'll be gone for about two months and-"

"Two months?!" Videl yelled, cutting her father off," What are you leaving that long for?"

"Um, there's been a problem at this one city, where they've been claiming the delivery boy beat Cell.  Yeah right, the kid was like, two, and didn't stand a chance against him.  I, on the other hand..." [3]

The female crime fighter tuned her father out again as he began to rant and rave about his "glory days".

Standing up from the table, Videl mumbled some excuse to get out of having to listen to her father, and left for her room.

~x~

_I hope Mom won't kill me for being out so late.  It's already 6:30..._[4]

Gohan finally touched down on the lawns behind Capsule Corp., and found that a number of ki's were located in one place.  The Toy Room.  The Great Saiyaman shuddered, trying to forget what happened last time in that room.  Needless to say, the demi-Saiyan didn't enjoy being anywhere near that room.  Gohan pushed the little red button on his watch, changing back into his school clothes, and walked through the doors, a shrill shriek piercing the entire complex of Capsule Corp.

"I HAVE A GRANDDAUGHTER!"

A horrified look crossed the teenage Son's face as he uttered," Oh dear Dende, no."

Gohan then ran outside and flew as far away from Capsule Corp. and his hyped-up mother as was humanly possible.  Err...Saiyan-ly...  Anyway, at every dinner he had eaten with Chi-Chi, she kept bringing up the prospect of grandchildren, ever since he became exposed to other females his age as Orange Star.  The fact that his Mirai child happened to pop up didn't sit well with him.  For Gohan, now would be the time to get as far away from his mother as possible.

Unfortunately, Gohan didn't have many places he could hide out.  The boy hadn't made any very close friends to where he could stay over until his future daughter would leave.  And he sure as hell wasn't going to stay with Krillin, as the newly un-bald man would probably tease him endlessly about the situation as payback for the #18 incident.  At least until his mother found him, since they would be to busy planning his wedding to a future, currently faceless nobody.  But there was no place he could stay that would keep him far enough from his grandchild-crazed mother.  Except for a certain structure that stood high above the Earth, home to two Nameks.  Speaking of Nameks...

_Maybe Mr. Piccolo will be able to help me. _[5]

Gohan then shot off towards Kami's Lookout, lowering his ki to where no one could sense and find him, sweating the entire way.  Poor Gohan wasn't ready to deal with this type of thing just yet.  Adding to the mix of ways to torture the demi-Saiyan, was the fact that Videl had almost discovered who he was.  

The crime-fighting daughter of Mr. Satan had been practically anything but friendly to him, and decided that both Son Gohan and the Great Saiyaman had secrets that she had to figure out.  Unfortunately for the teen, he was both, and so was constantly hounded by Videl.  It seemed as though the young Namek guardian decided to make it so his final years as a teenager were going to be hell.

_While I'm there I should probably give Dende a little "visit" as well._

Little did he know that what was happening was out of the Guardian of Earth's hands.

~x~

[1] - CC is Capsule Corp.  I'm sure that Chibi Trunks would tire of saying the whole word all the time, and condense it into an easier-to-say acronym.

[2] - Pan wouldn't know who Goten was, seeing as he couldn't have been born in her time, since Goku died of that heart disease.

[3] - Most people had mistaken Gohan for a delivery boy.  Hehe.  You can probably see where this is going, but if you can't, don't worry, because I wouldn't either if I wasn't writing this story.

[4] - Gohan, the little momma's boy.

[5] - Gohan probably won't call the Namek "Mr. Piccolo", or even talk about him like that.  It's just that's how he remembers him, from when he was little.  Whenever he says Piccolo's name, it will be "Piccolo", but when he thinks about him, it'll be "Mr. Piccolo".

Okay, so that's the end of chapter 3, but there's more Gohan torture to come.  It'll also have more of Chi-Chi freaking out, and Videl will be pulled into the mess soon, too.  I guess there was a lot of foreshadowing, Mr. Satan leaving, the problem he's attending to, and the last comment.  Don't worry about it, though.  It's not too important yet.  Review and tell me what you think, whether it is bad or good.


	4. Sanity Slowly Slips

Sorry for not updating in over a week.  I was on vacation in South Padre Island, and then later in Mexico.  Got a nice tan now, though.  Changed the section breaks for this chapter, gonna try and keep it original, if anyone else cared.  Anyway, thanks to all who review, as usual (I almost wrote update, hehe.  But I mean that one, too). **Clarifying** the age thing, again, Pan is 7, like Goten (which I stated in the first chapter, I think), and Mirai Trunks is 21.  I'm keeping the 14-year age difference for purposes in later chapters, so Gohan isn't M. Trunks' age.  I know that Mirai looked like a teenager in the Cell Games, but he's 20 or something now, to fit my story.  Here's the next chapter.

_DODS_ - (me) Don't Own, (you) Don't Sue.

_Hoshi No Chibi_

Sanity Slowly Slips

The now red-faced quarter Saiyan struggled, trying to free herself from her "grandmother's" death grip.  Normally, Chi-Chi wouldn't have been able to hold on as tightly to any Saiyan, but when it came to grandchildren, all un-broken laws of physics found themselves breaking.

"Mommy...you're strangling her," Goten whined, trying to get his mother off of Pan.  Once Bulma had told Chi-Chi of her future grandchild, the black-haired mother forgot about everything else, including the fact that her eldest child was missing.

"Goten's right, Chi-Chi.  You need to let her go so she can breathe," Bulma stated.  Then, smirking to herself, she added," Unless, of course, you want to injure her..."

"Heavens, no!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, releasing the girl.  Kissing Pan on the cheek, she continued," I'm sorry, sweetie, I was just surprised to find that my future baby has a baby.  This is so wonderful.  I'm going to have to start planning a wedding for my little Gohan.  There's going to be lots of flowers..."

Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Bulma just sweatdropped as Chi-Chi continued ranting on about how perfect Gohan's wedding would be.  Fed up with his friend's mother, Trunks said," Mirai Gohan's wife may not even exist in this universe, since it's different than the Mirai one."

The demi-Saiyan's seemingly harmless comment busted Chi-Chi's little happy bubble.

"How dare you say that!?" Chi-Chi and Bulma both screamed as the younger woman whacked him over the head with her frying pan.  Although Bulma wasn't quite up to the level of excitement that Chi-Chi was at, it didn't mean that she wasn't happy about the prospect of Gohan and his children.

"Yeah," Pan added, nodding her head," I already _saw_ Mom."

"Cool!  Does my brother know her?" Goten asked while his mother got hearts in her eyes again.

Before Pan could answer, M. Trunks and Vegeta walked into the room, the younger male looking a lot more beaten up than the father.  Vegeta snorted in disgust when he saw Chi-Chi smiling to herself and planning out her older child's entire future, while Mirai looked a little unnerved.

"Uh...Panny?" Mirai said to the young girl," You didn't tell them who both of your parents were, did you?"

Pan shook her head in the negative as Chi-Chi began cooing over the child," So you're name is Panny?  No, that can't be it...Panny's your nickname, huh?  Which means your name is Pan."  The woman smiled again, then continued," That definitely makes sense.  So..."

"Your future self is so cool looking, Trunks," Goten chirped, pulling at Mirai's ripped jacket.

"Well obviously," his lavender-haired friend replied, beaming with pride.

"So tell me, Mirai, why don't you want us to know who the father of Pan is?" Bulma asked.

"Who cares," Vegeta grunted," What matters is that I get food, Onna."

Bulma glared at her mate, and the two would have started another round of verbal sparring, had not the growling of the two Mirai's stomachs been made.

"Little Panny is hungry, aren't you?" Chi-Chi asked the girl.  But before Pan could reply, her "grandmother" dragged her out of the room and towards the kitchen, fixed on getting food the quarter Saiyan's stomach.

"I could go for some food, too," Mirai said as he followed the two out of the room, with Vegeta and Chibi Trunks behind him, Vegeta only interested in filling his stomach while Chibi wanted to learn more about his older self.  Bulma, not one to be left behind, exited the room after her "extended" family, also glad to be out of the Toy Room.

"But where's Brother?" Goten asked sadly to no one.  Before he began searching for Gohan's ki, his own tummy rumbled.  Running towards the kitchen, he forgot about his older brother and instead fixated himself with thoughts of his mom's delicious cooking.

O

"Gohan, what a pleasant surprise.  Why are you here?  Um...Gohan?" Mr. Popo greeted politely, but then stopped when he saw the look on the young boy's face.  It looked as though the teen was out for blood.

"Don't worry, Mr. Popo," Gohan replied, gritting his teeth," I'm just going to have a little talk with an old...friend..."

The jolly ol' black man just took a few steps back after seeing that Gohan's left eye was twitching.

"Gohan," Piccolo stated sternly, flying up to the teen.  Mr. Popo took this as his chance to get away from Gohan.  There is one thing Mr. Popo has learned after getting to know the Z Senshi, and that is to get as far away from a ticked off Saiyan as possible.

"Where's Dende?" Gohan demanded of his sensei," I need to ask him exactly _why_ he has deemed it necessary to TORTURE me!"

"Calm down Gohan," Piccolo scolded," He, as well as a few other Kami's and Kai's held a...get-together, of sorts.  Unfortunately, Nameks have very little tolerance of alcohol, and Dende ended up having one too many Herc Lite's...I think you get the picture." [1]

"So where is he?" Gohan asked, his anger fading away after picturing a drunken Dende.

"In a re-hab center on the Grand Kai's planet.  Unfortunately, when he first left, the planet wasn't being controlled by anyone," the Namek replied.

"Okay.  Um...Can I stay here for a while, or at least for the night?  I don't really feel like being around my mom now that my- I mean Mirai me's daughter is here," Gohan said, blushing.

"Do what you wish," Piccolo stated, walking away.  In other words, Gohan was welcome to stay.

O

Videl trudged back up the stairs, both frustrated and tired from the day's turn of events.  She reached her room, and slammed her door, just trying to make herself feel better.  It didn't help, unfortunately.  The crime fighter did all the bed time junk everyone does, like brush her teeth, and got into bed, intent on getting a decent amount of sleep.

What seemed like hours later, Videl turned to her side and looked at the clock.  The time _10:37_ glowed red in the darkness.  She grumbled, and tried to get to sleep.__

"This is all that Saiya-jerk's fault!  If he wouldn't have grabbed me, I'd be asleep by now!" the raven-haired teen spat, it now only been five minutes later than when she last checked.

Stop fooling yourself.  You know you liked it… 

"Like hell I did!"

_Whatever, girl.  Just get some sleep so we can see Gohan sooner._

"I don't like him either!  For Dende's sake, please just shut-up!"

_I can't be quieted, since I am you.  But liking two guys at once…_

Tired of arguing with herself, Videl turned on her Super Deluxe Mega Awesome Stereo 3000 and turned the volume up loud enough to where she couldn't hear herself think.

Needless to say, Videl didn't get much sleep.

O

Only one footnote this time...

[1] - Mr. Satan is going to endorse and promote himself like crazy in this fic.  Instead of Bud Lite, it's Herc Lite.  Y'know, Herc-ule...Herc...Never mind.

Once again, I'm sorry for being so late with the update.  Would've made it longer, but I had to write it as soon as I could in one night.  I promised myself I would always update at least once a week, and I already screwed myself over.  Um, the title _will_ make more sense later (I hope...) and I'm gonna have a really stupid bad guy/girl show up soon.  **Next Chapter** will involve the crime fighting duo's mini adventure at Orange Star High School, Mirai Trunks teaching- not gym or science- class, and...The Great Saiyakids help stop crime?  Hehe.  Always trying for something new.  And the Mr. Satan leaving thing will be gone into more detail.  So, next chapter will probably be huge if I try to add everything.  Review and I will try very hard to update sooner.


	5. Guest Appearance By

Ah…um…sorry for the freak up on this chap.  Oops.  I am in a very good mood, seeing as how I have been advertised (That is so cool!  Thanks!), so I hurried and got this chapter out as soon as I could.  Hope it makes up for lack of updating.  Not much to say...just read.  DODS [check last chap.]

_Hoshi no Chibi_

Guest Appearance By...

Most people by now would be in bed, it being 12:32 in the morning and all, but the adults at Capsule Corporation were still up.  Vegeta was in the GR, nothing new there, and was trying to get a decent spar from his "future brat", as he put it.  Poor Mirai Trunks, however, was beaten badly and trying desperately to not collapse, as he had spent over five hours in the GR with the gravity level exceeding 300.  Since he hadn't had as much time to train as the people of this time, he wasn't quite up to the Prince of the Saiyan's level.

Bulma and Chi-Chi were now sitting in a large room, planning out a party that would take place on the Friday of this week.  Bulma was busy writing everything on a large clipboard as Chi-Chi was going through the list of people she knew, trying to figure out the future wife of Gohan.  Unfortunately, this was a difficult task, seeing as how most of the Z people were male, and Gohan just recently started hanging around people his own age.

Suppressing a yawn, Bulma put down the list of things needed and said," I think we should head to bed."

"Maybe in a little while, but I have got to figure out who-"

"You're not going to be able to figure it out if you're sleepy.  Goodnight Chi-Chi," Bulma said to her friend, heading towards her bedroom.

"This would all be much easier if that Mirai Trunks didn't interrupt Panny," Chi-Chi grumbled, making her way towards her own room," Note to self: Whack Mirai."

And in all the commotion around Capsule Corp., none of them realized Gohan was missing.

0

"Gohan, you might want to get up if you intend on reaching school on time."

The demi-Saiyan blinked, freeing himself from sleep.  Then taking a good look at the time on his GS (Great Saiyaman) watch, he found the time to be 7:15.  Fifteen minutes before first period started.

Jumping from his bed, he made a mad dash for his dresser.  That was when he realized his dresser wasn't there.  In fact, he wasn't even in his own room.  Before he started to freak, he remembered that he was hiding away from his mom on Kami's Lookout, which meant it would probably take him 20 minutes to get to school, flying at top speed.  Now he did begin to flip out.

"You don't plan on going to school in that do you?" Piccolo asked the teen as he was hovering a few feet from the Lookout.  In the madness, he also forgot he was only in his boxers.

"Oh yeah...hehe," Gohan mumbled, blushing," Can you make me some clothes?"

Piccolo put his hand over the boy's head, and the Namek attire he wore when he was younger appeared on his body.

"No offense, but I don't think I should wear this to school," Gohan said, tugging at the purple gi.  Piccolo muttered something under his breath, and then put a hand over the boy again.  This time, Gohan found himself in baggy blue jeans, and a button-up blue shirt, with the top couple of buttons, unbuttoned, and a white undershirt.

Gohan bowed politely to his former sensei, and gave his farewell before making a mad dash towards the school.  It was now 7:26.

0

"Sorry I'm late!" Gohan shouted, running into the room and up to his seat.

"Mr. Son!  You are continually late and this has to stop!" the teacher reprimanded," I'm sure a call to your mother would stop this."

The demi's eyes widened, not wanting to go near his mother.  Chi-Chi happened to be just as obsessed with Gohan's studies as she was with grandchildren, and it would not be good for him if they were being hindered in any way.

"It won't happen again, I promise," Gohan pleaded.  The teacher gave the boy another glare, and then continued on with her lesson.  Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned to his friends, which were giving him odd looks.  

Before he could ask them why they were looking at him, Erasa said," Nice clothes, Gohan."

"Thanks," the teen mumbled in reply, blushing.

"What's with the new wardrobe?  You this excited to meet Mr. Gangues' replacement?" Sharpner asked.

"What happened to our old PE teacher?" Gohan asked his school buddies.

"You didn't hear?" Videl said.  

When Gohan shook his head 'no', Erasa continued for her friend," He went crazy saying that Videl's father didn't beat Cell, and that the Delivery Boy would rule the universe if we believed otherwise."

Gohan tried not to laugh, picturing him riding around in some huge ship Bulma made for him, smirking evilly in a way that would make even Vegeta proud, with Mr. Satan as his personal fool and Videl as his servant in a skanky get-up.  Like that would ever happen.  The possibility of himself being evil was so ludicrous that he did end up chuckling a little.

"I know, who would believe a little boy could defeat a monster like Cell," Sharpner said, thinking he was agreeing with Gohan.

"Actually, a bunch of people in Merino City, somewhere up north, have been starting riots, believing that the Delivery Boy did defeat Cell.  So my dad is going to be gone for a couple of months, taking care of them," Videl added.

"So you get the whole place to yourself.  Lucky," Erasa said.

"If you don't count all the servants and stuff," the other girl replied.  Gohan blushed at this comment, remembering his little daydream from earlier.

0

"Where is Gohan?!" Chi-Chi shouted, storming through the giant complex know as Capsule Corp.

"I'm sure he's at school, now calm down," Bulma said to the woman.  Chi-Chi finally figured out that her son hadn't returned from school and was nowhere to be found.

"That's exactly where the brat is," Vegeta added, walking up to his mate. "Onna, why isn't my future brat here.  I want to spar with him."

"He's out with Goten, my Trunks, and Pan.  Now why don't you be a good little boy and go train in the GR," Bulma said in a voice normally used to reason with a child.  Vegeta growled at the genius, and then the two got into another verbal fight.  Chi-Chi would've stopped the two from shouting with her pan, but was now day-dreaming again of Gohan and what she pictured as the perfect wife.

0

"So what did you do after that?" Chibi Trunks asked his future counter-part, completely intent on listening to his adventures all day.  The two Trunks', along with the Chibi Sons, were all in the park.  Pan, however, had soon gotten bored about hearing her Sensei's stories, as she had heard them all, and decided to start teaching Goten how to fly.

Goten had tried to be polite and listen to Mirai, but some of the things he talked about just weren't as interesting as the Trunks' believed them to be.  Eventually he had wandered off and started up a game of tag with Pan, but it quickly ended when she had taken to the air, leaving Goten on the ground.

The young boy was actually quite a fast learner, and after two hours of practice was now reaching speeds it had taken some of the Z fighters years to reach.  Goten and Pan, looking for a new place to play in, were weaving through some desolate streets between buildings that were probably uninhabited.

"Gotcha!" Pan shouted as she clinged onto her "uncle".

"Not fair.  You're too fast," Goten whined, playing with the watches on his arms.  He had finally convinced Bulma to make Goten his own Saiyaman watch, as long as he would get hurt.  Not wanting to have the exact same costume as his older brother, he ended up getting another watch as well, except the gi was blue and helmet were blue, with the under suit light orange.

"I know," Pan replied, beaming.  She was about to start boosting her ego some more, but stopped when a car raced by, followed by a few cop cars.

"Hey!  We can go be like Brother!" Goten chirped happily.  Then, throwing Pan his extra Saiyaman watch with the altered costume, he added," Just push the red button and we can go stop crime!"

"Cool," Pan said, putting on the watch and changing into her new Saiyaman costume, as Goten did the same.

"Now we gotta come up with a name," Goten said to his new friend as they flew towards the fast red car.

"Well, if Daddy's superhero name is the Great Saiyaman..." Pan muttered, trying to come up with something.

"How about the Great Saiyakid, or Saiyakids?" Goten asked.  When Pan nodded in reply, he beamed," Can I be the Great Saiyakid #1, since I'm wearing the outfit like Gohan?"

"I guess so.  Hey, let's go!" Pan said as she flew down in front of the car.  When it didn't halt, she just stood her ground, with Goten hovering in the air nearby.

The red car crashed into Pan, but she held her arms out in front of her, and eventually stopped the vehicle.  Goten, never wanting to be left out, swooped down and threw the three criminals from the car.

"Oh wow..." Pan whispered, as more zeni then she had ever seen in her entire life was strewn throughout the car.

"Ni-go, come here.  We gotta do our poses and stuff," Goten said to the girl.  She flew over to him, and the two started.

"When evil is afoot..." Pan began, trying to remember what Gohan said, as both of them stuck their arms in opposite directions.

"We'll pound it to the ground!" Goten added excitedly as the two went back-to-back, arms crossed.

Then, pointing to the robbers, Pan said," No mercy for bad guys!"

"You're gonna pay!" Goten then said as the two flipped a few feet from each other.

"The Great Saiyakids are here!" the two demi's said together, both giving victory signs with the famous Son Grin.

_This is so much fun!  Way better than listening to Sensei's dumb stories._

0

"Right this way, Mr. Bur- uh- nik," the office lady said politely, showing the new PE teacher to the gym.

"My name is-"

"That's nice, Mr. Busir.  We need to hurry so Principal Natsutin doesn't have to teach any more kids soccer.  He just isn't in the shape he used to be in, if you know what I mean," the lady said, cutting the man off.  He rolled his eyes as the woman continued to gossip about the school instructors, as if she were a high school student herself.

"Anyway, here's the gym.  You'll be the PE instructor.  I believe they were doing soccer, but you're the teacher, so you can teach them whatever you like.  I have to go now," the office lady bid her goodbye, and left the man by the doors.

_What's PE?_

Walking through the door, he found a large, spacious room.  Much larger than the room that the lady called her "Office".  He also found a few groups of students just standing there, talking to each other, and a rather large man running- err- waddling quickly towards him.

"Hello there, I'm Principal Natsutin, and you're going to take over the Physical Education class.  I have things I need to attend to, so if you'll excuse me..." the pleasantly plump man said as he hurried away from the class as fast as he could.

_So PE is Physical Education.  Looks like I get to train some students after all._

0

"I wonder why they haven't called for me to stop a robbery or something," Videl muttered.  Her, Gohan, Erasa, and Sharpner were in their own little group sitting on the bleachers.  Their PE class was utter nonsense.  When the principal tried to get the students to do anything, they pretty much ignored him.  Everyone, even Gohan, knew what a pushover Principal Natsutin was.  So the four pretty much just chatted for the beginning of the period.

"Maybe the baddies finally figured out that they're not going to get away with anything, with you and the Great Saiyaman to stop them," Erasa replied, earning a growl from her friend.

"I don't need that idiot's help.  All he does is get in the way," Videl barked.

"Hey look, there goes Principal Not-so-Thin running out the door.  And there's our new sub.  Oh wow, he looks intense," Sharpner stated, pointing towards their semi-permanent sub.  Gohan, picking up on a rather large ki, turned towards the source, and was rewarded with a pleasant shock.

_Dad?!_

0

Hehe, and that's the end of this chapter.  I got it sorta long, like I wanted it.  I know I said that I was going to make Mirai a teacher, but he's gonna be a baby-sitter for now.  I just came up with the best teacher that no one's had so far, that I've seen anyway, so that's cool.  I'm gonna try and make the next chapter come out soon, too, so please review.  No?  Oh well...

**Next Chapter**...haven't figured it out.  Probably more on the Saiyakids (my coolest idea yet), and the mysterious mean, Goku-like person.  If you haven't figured out who it is, well, just wait for the next chapter.  More of Chi-Chi's wedding plans, and she may end up visiting the school to see what girls Gohan hangs out with, and try to deduce her future daughter-in-law.  Also, Gohan and Videl are gonna get closer after cue dramatic music…dun…dun…dunnnnnnnnnnnn…something happens that I haven't quite figured out yet.  *Sweatdrops*.  Stay tuned- I mean keep reading.


	6. Carrots are Cool

I'm grounded 'cuz I didn't do something I was supposed to (Why should _I _have to do the dishes?), so I got my car taken away from me.  I can't drive it without an adult yet, but that's beside the point.  Poor me.  I actually had to sneak on to post this chapter, so if you see my mom by some freaky chance, please don't tell her ^^;.  Anyway, you reviewers had a ton of ideas about who the Goku look-alike was; I didn't even think about Turles or an evil Mirai Goten.  Thanks to all who have reviewed so far (I think it was 48 or something), but you're not gonna get a disclaimer this chapter.  If you feel the _need_ to read one, check out a previous chapter.

_Hoshi no Chibi_

Carrots are Cool

The mysterious PE teacher looked at the small device hanging around his neck.  The fat blob this place called their "principal" shoved it into his hands before he went rushing out.  The man blinked again, wondering what it was used for.

_Maybe it's some type of controlling device?  And what are the two little holes for?_

Coming to the conclusion that it was used to control the children, he threw it at the ground as hard as he could, expecting some type of explosion to be made, but instead a loud bang filled the air, along with the floor vibrating for a moment.  Still confused when it did nothing, he looked up from the little object towards the students, finding them all staring wordlessly, causing the warrior to smirk.

"Now that I have your attention," the mystery guy said, "I'll start this class you call "Physical Education".  I have no tolerance for the weak, and you will do what I say unless you wish to be dealt a _very_ painful punishment.  Is that understood?"

_This could be fun.  Third-class never were allowed to teach a decent size class, even if their considerably weaker than a Saiyan._

|-@-|

Meanwhile, Gohan just stared in shock at the class' new PE teacher, along with the rest of the students, but for a different reason.

"Why did he throw the whistle at the ground?" Sharpner muttered to himself, not thinking the teacher could hear him.

_That can't be dad.  As far as I know, he never had a scar on his face._

"Excuse me!" the man yelled, causing the class to jump, "Exactly where do you get the idea that you can talk out of turn!"

_And dad was never this scary.  He's acting exactly like Vegeta when he goes on about his Saiyan pride and- Oh no...He's a dad from an alternate universe, isn't he?...But what's up with the green Saiyan armor?  Dad never wore green..._

"I- I just wanted to know your name sir!  If that's okay, sir!" Sharpner shouted, thinking that the man was a retired army dude in old army armor of some type.

"You will not shout!  And I suppose it is alright if I tell you my name, and a little about myself as well.  Listen carefully, because you will be doing this after myself, one by one," the mystery guy said, "My name is Bardock..."

Gohan breathed a sigh of relief._  Maybe I won't have to deal with a psycho, alternate universe dad after all._

"I am a Third Class Warrior.  My deceased mate's name is Sereri, and I have two children by the names of Radditz and Kakkarot...What happened to that boy?"

Bardock's question was directed at Gohan, who had fainted yet again, his final thoughts being on ways to murder and maim the person who was stupid enough to produce Herc Lite, and the one that intoxicated the little green man in the first place.

"Passed out," Sharpner replied, not wanting to be scolded again, "Guess the fact you're a warrior freaked him out, or something.  Stupid nerd-boy."

Videl rolled her eyes as Erasa put a hand on his forehead, "Poor Gohan..."

"Well, wake him up.  I need to get this class started.  While you're doing that, each of you will tell me your name, what level of fighting you are at, and the names of close family members," Bardock said, thrilled that he was getting a chance to train again.  For the past year, he had been doing nothing but trying to track Frieza and convince the King that he was going to destroy them, so he had no time to do anything but dig around for dirt on the tyrant.  He hadn't had a decent spar in ages, and was looking to get a good one out of one of these children.  Bardock could tell that the boy that had passed out seemed to have energy radiating off of him, even without his scouter.  His little happy trip was thrown down a couple of notches when he passed out.

"Maybe if his Princess Charming kissed him, he'd wake up," Erasa giggled, causing both Videl and Sharpner to roll their eyes at their friend's antics.

"You're doing it all wrong," Videl replied, positioning her face down near Gohan's.  Then, in his ear, she screamed, "GOHAN!  GET UP NOW OR YOU WON'T GET LUNCH!"

Gohan shot up at that, and hurriedly replied, "I'm sorry Mom.  I didn't mean to, please don't take away lunch- uh...hi?" without thinking, causing his friends to crack up.

"See?  Threaten his meal and he's up," Videl stated as it were the most obvious thing in the world, making Gohan fixate his stare at the ground, his cheeks now taking on a rosy color.

Bardock, overhearing this exchange, looked carefully at the teenage Son.

_Food obsession, huh?  If he had a tail he'd look almost like a Saiyan..._

"...And my little brother Pete, but we all call him PK 'cuz it's cute 'n stuff.  Um...that's all," the girl finished, rushing away from the oddly clad, Goku look-alike.

"You four, with the one that passed out, come over here," Bardock beckoned Gohan's little group, "You're next."

Videl, not being one to cower away, walked confidently towards the new teacher.  Sharpner and Erasa hurried after her, afraid of angering "Mr. Bardock, sir".  Gohan, still a little drowsy and nervous at meeting the grandfather his family and friends, including himself, never knew, took his time.  He finally got there as Videl was starting to speak.

"...Satan Videl.  My mother is dead, my father's Satan Hercule.  I'm sure you know him..."

_I saw a poster with a Satan Hercule on it.  He looked like a moron.  She looks nothing like him._

"...I've been fighting since I was about 8, I live in a mansion with about 50 rooms, and I have no brothers or sisters," Videl finished.

"It's good to see someone here has some fighting experience," Bardock said.  Then, Erasa and Sharpner took their turns telling the man about themselves, and before Gohan could blink, it was his turn.  Videl was smirking.

_Now maybe I'll find out a little more about Gohan._

"Go ahead," Bardock urged the young adult, wanting to know more about him as well.

"My name's Son Gohan.  I live with my mom, Chi-Chi, and my brother, Goten..." Gohan muttered, almost un-audible.

"What's your father's name?" the mysterious instructor asked.

"Um..." the demi said, twiddling his thumbs, "His name is Goku..."

"You're father is THE Son Goku?!" Sharpner shouted, beating Videl in doing so, "The guy that made it to the Tenkaichi Budokai finals when he was TWELVE!"

"Hehe.  Yeah," Gohan replied, doing the little Son Grin thing, with the scratching of the head.

"So he's taught you some things in martial arts, correct?" Bardock questioned.  So far, it seemed as though only two students in the class possessed any possibility of going anywhere with their fighting abilities.

"A little.  I haven't really been training since he died, though," Gohan said sadly, remembering his father's sacrifice.  Then, he piped up a little and added, "Vegeta and Piccolo keep wanting me to fight, but my mom doesn't like it, and only wants me to get involved with my studies, which is a little odd considering she's a fighter herself..."

Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa's eyes widened at Gohan.  It was as though he forgot they were there, and his voice sounded relatively normal again.  Bardock, meanwhile, was trying to figure out how this little teenager interested King Vegeta into fighting.  Even the Prince was too caught up in himself to drop his pride and spar with a weakling, which meant that either this Vegeta was going crazy, or Gohan was a warrior with unimaginable fighting skills.

"...Actually, my parents got married at the 23rd Tenkaichi, which is a little unusual.  But my mom's a lot less strict about Goten's studies.  I found out a couple day's ago that she's been training him while I've been at school, which isn't fair at all.  I mean, I really don't feel like training, since there isn't a point in doing so, but Vegeta keeps saying stuff like "it's in my blood", which is kinda true.  But Vegeta's weird like that.   All he does is spend his time in the GR, contemplating on "how glorious his victory over Kakkarot will be", when my dad is dead.  He's also got this major ego problem..."

And Gohan's school buddies continued to give the demi weird stares as he ranted on.  He was now talking too fast for the humans to understand him, but Bardock stood there, hanging onto his every word.

"...And that's it.  Oops, I kinda just rambled on, didn't I?" Gohan finished, sheepishly, giving another Son Grin.  Before Bardock could reply, the bell sounded, ending the class period.  Gohan was about to go to the locker room when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Son, I'd like to see you after school," Bardock stated, trying not to let the boy see how shocked he was.  Gohan nodded in reply, and walked away.

_So...either the Prince or King lives here, has mated with a human and produced a hybrid.  However, he's intent on defeating my son...This is very confusing.  I will get that boy to take me to the Vegeta living here and get this all sorted out...But for now, I'll just find something to eat._

|-@-|

"Thank you," said a police officer, walking up to Goten and Pan, "We didn't even have to call Videl."

By now, a group of police-people had gathered at the crime scene, taking the three robbers to jail and returning the zeni.  The whole incident had attracted a crowd, and the two children were just eating it up.

One of the reporters had finally made their way towards the duo, that annoying lady with the curly blonde hair, and asked, "So you two are the Great Saiyakids.  Is there anything you would like to tell the world?"

Goten, giving a Son Grin, said happily, "It's cool, fighting crime 'n stuff.  Now I get to be just like Brother!"

"So you two are related to the Great Saiyaman?"

Pan just nodded, sensing that her sensei and chibi sensei had made it to the crime scene.  Turning towards the two Trunks, she found Mirai looking amused, while Chibi was glaring at the two, pouting about being left out.  Goten continued to talk to the reporter and said, "Uh-huh!  The Great Saiyaman is my big brother, and Pa- I mean Ni-gou is his future daughter!"

Mirai Trunks made a motion telling the two to hurry up, and then walked back towards the park, looking for a place for the two Sons to de-transform.  Pan tugged on Goten's gi, then said, "C'mon Ichi-gou.  We gotta go."

"Bye!" Goten chirped, and the two waved good-bye, heading towards the Trunks'.

|-@-|

"Gohan!" Videl shouted, running towards the demi.  The dark-haired teen turned around, only to find her standing on her tip-toes, glaring at him with her face a little too close to his for comfort.  Normally, he may not have minded the closeness of the two of them, but Videl looked ready to kill.  "Why didn't you tell me you were a fighter?"

"It- uh...never came up?" Gohan said, backing away from her.

"What about your father?  Why didn't you tell us you had a famous father?" Videl spat as Gohan continued to try and make as much space between them as possible.

"I don't really want the publicity," Gohan replied meekly, backing up into the lockers.  Unfortunately for him, Videl didn't give an inch.

"I want to meet your family," the crime fighter stated.

"Why?  Is it because your father left?" Gohan questioned, unsure of where the fiery Satan was going with this conversation.

"No.  I just want to," Videl replied.

"Well...You can't really meet them right now.  I'm kinda...hiding from my mom, 'cuz she has it in her head that she'll be getting grandchildren soon, and staying with two old friends.  There are two things that my mom obsesses about, really:  grandchildren and my studies.  And even if you did come over, she'd probably think I would want to marry you, or something," Gohan said, blushing.

Videl gave him a funny look, then back up away from the lockers, giving Gohan some breathing room.  She then said, "Fine.  You'll just introduce me to the people you are staying with."

Blinking in confusion, Gohan asked, "Why do you want to meet them?"

"You grew up in the mountains.  I want to see the kind of people you know.  I'm guessing that the people you're staying with isn't the type you'll find around here," Videl replied.

"O- kay...But you see, these people are _really_ different.  I mean, you'll probably never meet people like them..."

_Considering neither of them are human..._

"Which is why I'm going to visit them.  After school I'll meet you at that park with the stupid name that's near here," Videl stated as she turned to walk away, "Y'know, Super Satan Park, or whatever."

"Hold on," Gohan said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I gotta meet our new PE teacher after school.  So if you'll wait about 30 minutes, then I can probably take you."

Videl nodded, then walked briskly away, causing the demi-Saiyan to sigh in relief.  Or, Gohan almost did, but then caught himself when he realized he was going to take Videl to visit Piccolo, a Namek who fused with the former Guardian of Earth, and Mr. Popo, a friendly, little black genie, who lived in a relatively large building on top of a _very_ long, skinny pole.  Plus, he also had problems concerning his mother and future daughter to worry about.

_At least Dende isn't around.  It'll be hard enough to introduce Videl to Mr. Piccolo and Mr. Popo.  What have I gotten myself into?_

|-@-|

And the chapter is over.  Fixed the "no" in the title.  I can't believe I was stupid enough to leave it capitalized. Bardock may seem a little mean this chapter, but he's getting to train an "army" of sorts, and he hasn't gotten to do anything exciting lately, so he's acting like one of his old Saiyan instructors, I guess.  Anyway, Ichi-gou is number one and Ni-gou is number two in Japanese, kinda like Juuhachi-gou, which is number eighteen.  Hehe, in the 13th DBZ movie, Gohan was Ichi-gou and Videl was Ni-gou, incase you were wondering. I got the name Sereri from Burenda's fic _Wish for the Past_ (hope you don't mind ^^;).  Actually I've seen a bunch of names for her, all sounding something like Celery, and as far as I know, Bardock's mate was never covered in the special (which I'm two seconds away from watching- at least until I get a job to pay for the movie), so I'm just gonna go with this.  I may be wrong, don't sue, 'cuz the 50 cents and two sticks of Big Red bubble gum is going towards my car insurance fund.  I also realized the first author note I wrote was crap, but I'm too lazy to fix it, so I'm sorry to all who had to suffer through it.

*Look at me!*   **ADVERTISING!**   *Look at me!*****

What do you think about this story so far?  Why don't you tell me!  Just push that little button on the bottom left hand corner and type away!  Only $2.99...Oh wait!  I can't believe it!  It's totally free!  So feel _free_ to leave any comments, flames, suggestions, or questions!  (Kaio-sama chuckle/snort thing- or North Kai/King Kai chuckle/snort thing for dubbers)

In the **NEXT CHAPTER**, there will be a real advertising, with no stupid pun included, Videl _may_ make it to Kami's Lookout, but _may_ not considering she _may_ happen to listen in on Bardock and Gohan's conversation that _may _happen next chapter.  Mirai _may _get sick of the chibi's and drop them off at a _certain_ lookout, and I _may_ end up having Mirai get a teaching job after all, but it probably _won't _happen next chapter.  And Bardock _may_ end up breaking another whistle, which is what he _did_ throw at the floor at the beginning, and he _may_ be a little nicer to Gohan when they _may_ start talking.  And Chi-Chi _may _freak out when they stop feeling Gohan's ki.  _But_ I'm not making any promises.

Until next time, look up at the advertising.


	7. Creative Titles are a Waste of Time

Next chapter here.  A lot of notes, too.  I thank all who review; next chapter I may thank everyone who has reviewed personally if I feel inclined to do so.  Um...someone asked what Ni-gou and Ichi-gou are, and Ni-gou is #2 and Ichi-gou is #2.  I thought I said that, but I may not have- I'm not too bright like that...My **NEXT CHAPTER** things are _completely tentative_, which means they have the possibility of being changed.  Most things I plan probably won't, I just had no idea with what I wanted to do with this chapter.

I suppose I should write a disclaimer, but I'm not wasting my creative juices on it, so _nyah!_

_Hoshi no Chibi_

Creative Titles are a Waste of Time

Two hours and fifty-seven minutes after the Great Saiyakids incident, Mirai Trunks and the chibi's were still in the park where they had been playing earlier.  Mirai starting talking about his heroics in the future, and even started talking about Mirai Gohan, which grabbed Pan and Goten's attention, instead of just Chibi Trunks.  But after the first two hours of that, the chibi's, including younger Trunks, began to get fed up with the Mirai.  Although Pan and Trunks didn't vocalize their feelings, Goten got to the point where he was just to hungry not to complain.

"Mister Mirai Trunks, I'm _hungry_," Goten whined, his belly echoing the statement.

"Yeah Sensei.  Can we get something to eat?" Pan asked, giving her best puppy dog eyes, knowing that Mirai was gullible enough to give in.

"I guess so; I'm hungry, too," the future son of Vegeta murmured.  Then, looking at his watch, added, "It _is_ 1:37, after all."

"Great!" Chibi Trunks exclaimed, hopping to his feet at the mention of lunch, "I know a place that hasn't banned us yet!"

After seeing Pan and her sensei's questioning looks, Goten stated, "When me 'n this Trunks..." he motioned towards his friend of this time, "...go eat with out with our families, the waiter-people freak out or somethin' when we do eat, and tell us 'Don't ever come back here!'  I was kinda upset after the first time, but it's pretty funny 'cuz they can't hit us with evil frying pans."

Both Chibi Trunks and Goten shuddered unintentionally at the last comment about a frying pan, and the Mirai's looked amused.  Then, the future Trunks got up, helping Pan to her feet cordiusly, and said, "Lead the way, kid."

Chibi Trunks was a little miffed at being called a kid, but did lead them out of the park.  Doesn't matter what his future self says, it isn't important- filling his stomach is what is.

*-_-*

Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner stared in shock at how much Gohan was eating.  The demi-Saiyan had been there for the past two months, but his little group of friends still couldn't believe it.

The alter-personality of the Great Saiyaman stuffed one last egg roll into his mouth, then wiped off his face as his mother always told him to do, and stated that he was finished.

"Where do you pack it away?" Erasa asked Gohan, causing him to blush.

"I have a fast metabolism, I guess," he replied, sweatdropping.

Before Sharpner could make some stupid wise crack, or Videl could criticize him, the bell sounded, signifying that the lunch period was over.  The "gang" made their way towards their English classroom, with Erasa gossiping on about people Gohan didn't even know.

The teacher walked into the room, and began to drone on about junk that nobody in the class cared about.  Erasa looked relatively content, deciding on painting her fingernails a bright pink, and Sharpner was already fast asleep, drool coming out the side of his mouth and onto the current book they were reading: _Wuthering Heights _by Emily Bronte.  Gohan sat quietly in his desk, pondering over what his past grandfather wanted to talk about.  He may have paid attention, but he already read the book when he was 10.  Videl had her head propped up by her elbows, and found herself staring in disgust at the blonde boy.

 _He's gonna have to replace that book.  With all the drool he's making, the library people will probably think he dropped it in a toilet or something._

Videl then turned her head the other way, and found herself staring at the dark-haired boy at the end of the row.  She scrunched her face a little, wondering what exactly Gohan was talking about when he began babbling to the new coach.  The boy was definitely hiding many secrets, most of which he probably wouldn't bother revealing to Videl.

_If I can't get the info from the source, I'll just ask someone else who can give it to me.  I'll figure you out yet, Son Gohan._

*-_-*

"GET OUT!  DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE!"

Mirai Trunks scowled as he and the three chibi's left the "All-You-Can-Eat" buffet.  Goten and Trunks, however, didn't look angry at all.  If anything, they looked like they enjoyed it.  Pan was the last out of the building, wearing a look that matched her sensei's.  Peeved, she muttered, "'All-You-Can-Eat' my ass..."

"Hey Pan, don't use that language.  What would your parents think?" Trunks scolded his student, using her real name for the first time since they arrived in the past.  Pan just rolled her eyes.

"See Mr. Mirai Trunks- they did what I said they would," Goten stated proudly, "Isn't that cool?"

"Yup.  And I know another place that has really good ice cream and desert stuff, too, that we haven't eaten at yet," Chibi Trunks added, his mouth watering at the thought.

"Maybe we shouldn't eat another place out of business," Mirai Trunks said, much to the dislike of the chibi's.

"But Sensei," Pan whined, "I didn't even get to have a decent meal."

The future Trunks sighed, scratching his head in a way oddly similar to his former sensei, Mirai Gohan, then said, "We can't go around eating as much as we want.  Most places don't have enough food for four hungry Saiyans."

"But we only want desert," Goten pleaded.  He really wanted some ice cream.

After seeing his Mirai self shake his head in the negative, Chibi Trunks said, "We can just go to Kami's Lookout, since we can't go back to CC without Chi-Chi going all ga-ga over Pan."

"That's a great idea, Trunks!  Mr. Popo is a _really_ good cook, and we can even see Mr. Piccolo while we're there!" Goten exclaimed happily, giving his best friend a major ego boost.

The four demi-Saiyans were about to take off towards the lookout, when Pan said, "Didn't Vegeta say he wanted to spar with you, Sensei?"

"Oh yeah.  Darn, I guess I'll just have to skip the trip," Trunks muttered in a fake sad voice, secretly thanking the intoxicated Kami for getting rid of the chibi's for him.

"It's okay Mr. Mirai Trunks," Goten said, patting him on the shoulder, not realizing that the man didn't want to go with them, "You can come with us next time."

Pan and Chibi Trunks sweatdropped at the child's gullibleness, then waved bye to Mirai Trunks as he sped off towards Capsule Corp and they took flight towards Kami's Lookout

.  *-_-*

The final bell at Orange Star High School sounded, signifying the end of the school day.  The students in Bardock's last PE class hurried out the door, off to enjoy their weekend break- doing things not even Dende knows about- seeing as he's still recovering from alcohol poisoning.

Bardock picked the whistle off of the ground, happy that the small object worked well in controlling his students, and walked out of the gym towards the front of the school.  The young boy in the first class he taught today, Son Gohan, seemed to know both his son and a royal member of the Vegeta bloodline.  The warrior from the past hurried down the hall, anxious on finding out more about this planet he found himself on.

The Saiyan was just digging through some old files on Frieza's species, hoping to prove the King that the man was going to destroy him and the entire planet of Vegeta, when a brilliant light of white engulfed him.  Afterwards, Bardock found himself in the one of the many halls of the high school, one that happened to house that annoying office-woman's...office.  The lady mistook him for the new PE sub, thinking that his Saiyan armor was used in one of the new "extreme sports", and forced him towards the gym.  Bardock, not knowing exactly where he was, could only follow as he was lead along.  In the end, he ended up learning that he was currently on some planet called "Earth"- the planet where his youngest son was sent.

This fact made him all the more curious about this human child's connections with Kakkarot.

Bardock was almost out the door when something grabbed him.  His basic instincts urged him to lash out at his attacker, and almost did so, but stopped when he saw the annoying office-lady once more.

"Um...Mr. Brattice, can I have a word with you in my office?" she said to the warrior.  Bardock, not bothering to correct the woman about his name, agreed and followed her towards her office, hoping that Son would wait around for him.

The lady sat behind her desk and waited for the Saiyan to sit as well before she said, "Have you ever taught a PE class before?"

Bardock took a moment to think, the room beginning to shake a little.  It soon stopped, and he replied, "Not a PE class, but I have taught a number of warriors to fight in the past.  Unfortunately, I haven't been teaching much as of late."

The office-lady sighed, scratching her head, then stated, "Well, these students aren't warriors, Mr. Bender.  They have feelings and emotions, like any other human.  You're going to have to take it easier on them, and not shout at them if-"

"Are you telling me how to teach my class?" Bardock cut off, angered by the human.  He then, without losing his temper, stated harshly, "I will teach my students as I deem fit, and will do so without being reprimanded for my actions.  I am the one teaching them, not you."

Bardock stood up, and left the office and the lady, but not without adding, "And my name is Bardock."

*-_-*

Gohan stood outside in front of OSH, waiting for his new PE teacher to show up.  Bardock, the man who looked almost exactly like his father, and claimed that Kakkarot was his son, confused the young teen.  Although Saiyans do age slower than humans, it didn't make any sense for Bardock to look in his twenties when Goku was in his forties.  Even Vegeta looked older than the man.  And how was it possible for Bardock to be alive, when Vegeta said that only he, Goku, Radditz, and Nappa survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta.  The only way Bardock could be here was if he was revived, which Gohan seriously doubted, or if he was from the past.

_Great.  My future, alternate reality daughter shows up, and now my past grandfather decides to suddenly appear from nowhere and play "teacher"...Where is Bardock?_

Gohan took a look at his GS watch, and found that he had been standing outside for 25 minutes, and Bardock still hadn't shown.

_Where is he?  I still gotta meet up with Videl and take her to Kami's Lookout..._

Tapping his foot impatiently, he didn't notice that the ground began shaking, until someone shouted "EARTHQUAKE!" and a few passer-by's decided to start running around.  Blushing as he has most of this fic, Gohan stopped his foot tapping, still wondering where Bardock was.  A couple minutes later, the demi decided that he wasn't going to show, and was about to leave when the man he had been waiting for finally decided to show up.

"I'm glad to see that you haven't left yet," Bardock stated, unsure of how he was going to ask about Kakkarot and Vegeta.

"Actually, I was about to leave," Gohan muttered, bowing his head, ashamed, "But you said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes.  As you were speaking about yourself, you said you knew a Kakkarot and Vegeta.  I would like to meet with them, if possible," the warrior replied, deciding on being straightforward, as he has most of his life.

"Of course.  I'd take you to them but, I'm...sorta hiding from Vegeta's place since my mom may be there, and I'd rather not be around her at the moment," Gohan replied.  In seeing the disappointment of his past grandfather, he added, "And although I can't take you there, I'm sure you can get to Capsule Corporation if you asked around.  It's not in this city but..."

"...If you fly it won't take too long.  But don't fly around the normal people- they're all believe it's a bunch of tricks," Gohan began to say softly, so that no one could hear.  Then, speaking in his regular voice again, finished, "It's in West Capital City.  Capsule Corp. is the big complex with a c-symbol on it.  You really can't miss it."

*-_-*

It was almost 5 minutes after the time Gohan was supposed to meet Videl.  He was LATE, and she didn't feel like waiting around while he talked to their new PE instructor.  While Videl didn't act like she feared Bardock, the crime fighter was secretly scared at the man's demeanor.  Something about him just screamed "different", but not the kind of different that Gohan seemed-as she wanted to figure out what made him that way- but the kind of different that made the man seem almost...in-human.  Unfortunately for Videl, she didn't know how right she was.

Anyway...as the fiery Satan Videl stood there, she saw a number of reporters in the park.  Although Super Satan Park was named after "The Man Who Saved Us All From Cell", it didn't normally get much publicity, surprisingly.  Confused as to why all the reporters and publicists were there, Videl walked over to one of the people who wasn't in front of a camera.  The blonde haired man was on his hands and knees...sniffing the ground.

The raven-haired teen scrunched up her face in disgust, but tapped the man anyway to get his attention.  After he turned to face her, his nose and forehead covered in dirt, Videl asked, "Why are all these people here?"

"You mean you didn't hear about the Great Saiyakids?" the dirty man asked, confused as to why _Satan Videl_, of all people, hadn't heard of the two newest superheroes.

Before Videl could start yelling about all the stupid Saiya-people that had butted into her territory, Gohan ran up to her, panting.  He then said, "I'm sorry for taking so long.  Mr. Bardock wanted to know where Capsule Corp. was."

"Whatever," Videl replied as the two walked out of the park.  She could deal with the offending kids later, because for now she decided to deal with Son Gohan.  "Where's your car?"

"Uh..." Gohan uttered, forgetting that his only mode of transportation other than himself was a golden cloud.

"Here.  We'll take my copter- It'll probably be faster anyway," Videl said, changing her capsule into the small yellow helicopter with the words "MR. SATAN" plastered on the side [1].  The girl shoved Gohan inside, then walked over to the pilots seat and took off into the air.

"You're gonna keep going that way," Gohan said, pointing out the direction towards the lookout.

During the flight, the two stayed relatively quiet, Videl wondering what Gohan's friends were like, and Gohan silently praying to Dende to keep everything all right.  Then, remembering the recent set of events, stopped himself, deciding that it would probably worsen the situation.

The two had been flying for a good thirty minutes, and were currently out in what seemed like the middle of nowhere, so Videl asked, "Are we going in the right direction?"

"Yeah.  They're...not really social people, you see," Gohan tried to reason, only causing Videl to become more curious.

"Tell me about them.  Should I know something about them before I meet them, like their names?"

"If you don't flip out," Gohan said.  Videl raised her eyebrow, confused, but told the demi she wouldn't anyway.  He sighed, and then continued, "Well, the short, round, black man in the white pants that will probably greet you is Mr. Popo.  He's really nice, and a great cook, and is in charge of the lookout at the moment.  Piccolo-"

"Lookout?" Videl interrupted, "Is that what the house is called?"

"It's more of a building.  It's actually high above the Earth, so we call it a lookout," Gohan replied, half-lying.

_That and it's where Dende watches over all of us..._

"Okay.  Who's the other person?" Videl asked.

"Piccolo, the other person I'm staying with, is probably the one that might freak you out.  He's pretty tall and muscular, and...um..."

"What's that?" she asked, pointing towards a large pole that seemed to go upward forever.

"Oh!  You follow that towards the sky, and the lookout is on top," Gohan replied.  Videl gave her...friend of sorts a questioning glance, but did as he told and flew the copter skyward.

After a few minutes of upward flight, Videl saw something that wasn't just part of the large pole.  It looked like a small building in the middle of it that had the ability to peer over the earth, just as Gohan had said.  She slowed the vehicle at the small place, and was about to stop by it when Gohan said, "That's not it.  The lookout is farther up.  A cat named Korrin lives here."

Videl shrugged, not bothering with asking Gohan about it, and continued up into the sky.

*-_-*

[1] - I don't like footnotes, which is why I'm trying to stop writing them, but I was wondering whether or not the "MR. SATAN" was on Videl's yellow copter in the dub or not.  It was there in the "un-cut" version I sometimes watch on the International Channel, but I didn't see if it was on Toonami's version.

And that's the end.  Videl didn't get to meet the lookout peeps yet, like I had hoped, nor did Chi-Chi make an appearance.  But I'm probably not going to be able to upload again until Monday, because I'm going to be at my dad's, so I had cut it off here.

**_ADVERTISING NOTICE!_**

Everyone's got one of these in their stories, pretty much.  I've decided that I'm going to promote stories that don't have nearly enough reviews as they should have.  I know a bunch of great fics that a lot of other people advertise, which is why I may not do so, since you've probably read it by now.  The story is great, which is why it has, like, more reviews than this fic'll ever have, so advertising it is kinda unnecessary.  It _is_ a real ego boost, I know, so I'll probably advertise all the fics you most likely already read/are reading next chapter.  I know I said I'd do it this chapter, but I say a lot of things ^-^;

In the **NEXT CHAPTER**, a lot of things will happen- obviously.  It's unplanned, because it's definitely more fun writing that way, but I guess I'll come up with _something_ to satiate ya'll (I'm Texan- so sue me!).  Gohan will introduce Videl to Piccolo and Mr. Popo, and she may or may not take it well- I haven't really decided.  But the chibi rugrats are up there, too, and are bound to cause trouble.  Pan will finally meet Videl face-to-face after the little chase in the first chapter, which will prompt more questions from the fiery crime fighter.  And I will have Chi-Chi come back into the story and scream at Mirai for dumping the kids.

This end thingy is way too long, so you're probably not reading it.  That's pretty much it, so until the next chapter, look at the cute little button in the bottom left hand corner and press it.  _C'mon . . . You know you want to. . ._


	8. Enter SandmanI mean Hoshi and Tsuki

All right, here's another chapter.  At the bottom is the big thank-you I said I'd have, so there you go.  Hehe, thanks to the lead up last chapter, this one may get a little crazy, considering the recent turn of events.  I'm even introducing a super villain, which makes the title make a little more sense, even though the super villain is only interested in getting revenge from one person.  If you can tell me what artist plays the song the first part of the chapter's title came from, I'll give you...something.  Here's a hint: the band has been around for A LONG TIME and plays METAL and ROCK.

Don't own much anymore.  Ate my two pieces of Big Red, but I bought about 25 shares of Enron stock.  Only cost about a cent a piece, though...

_Hoshi no Chibi_

Enter Sandman...I mean Hoshi and Tsuki

Bardock began walking down the street, to find a place to fly without causing too much commotion as the Son boy had said, when he realized he had no idea where West Capital City was.

Since the Saiyan didn't know where to go, he did what he figured was a good idea at the time- grabbed some nameless woman by the hand and asked gruffly, "Where's West Capital City?"

The denizen of Satan City didn't reply too nicely, though, and began whacking poor Bardock over the head with her purse repeatedly.  A number of passer-by's turned to stare at what was going on, something Bardock did not appreciate.

Trying not to lose his temper and blast the woman to the "next dimension", he grabbed her purse and calmly asked her again, "Can you please point me in the direction of West Capital City?"

"RAPE!" the woman yelled, and instead of her purse, brought out the pepper spray.  By now, an entire crowd had formed, and the citizen used this to her advantage and screamed again, "RAPE!  HELP SOMEBODY!  POLICE, GREAT SAIYAMAN OR SAIYAKIDS, SATAN VIDEL, ANYBODY!  THIS MAN IS TRYING TO GET TO ME!"

Temporarily blinded and frustrated, he growled and lifted into the air and began flying away from the scene in some random, using all his will not to ki blast the woman into oblivion.

_These human women are so finicky and easily tempered, while the males are submissive and weak.  This species is definitely odd.  I'll just find another town and ask where Capsule Corp. is._

$-$

The room was completely dark, except for a small candle in the middle.  Standing next to it, what appeared to be a female was plotting for something only seen in this fan fiction.

"My plan for revenge will be complete.  If I cannot destroy Capsule Corporation's president of my time, then I will destroy this one.  It's a shame we ended up here, and while I may not know exactly where here is, I will destroy Briefs Trunks nonetheless."

A switch was flipped up, lighting up the room to reveal that the woman looked about Gohan's age, had aqua-blue colored hair that matched Briefs Bulma's own, and wearing a red tank-top, red skirt, long red gloves, and long red boots with a red head-band. (A/N: I wonder who this is?)

"Bra..." another voice said, walking into the room.  He had dark haired that spiked up in the front, but was short in the back, dark eyes, and relatively plain clothing on- a long sleeved green shirt and dark blue pants.  He looked in his twenties, but was actually about 30.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Bra screamed at the male, making him cower," From now on my alias will be Hoshi."

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! 

"Why Hoshi?  Wouldn't Star be easier?" the male asked again, obviously confused.

"Geez Tsuki.  Hoshi is _so_ much better sounding, which is why I'm using it.  Duh," Hoshi/Bra replied, making it sound as if it was the simplest thing ever.

"Br- I mean Hoshi, why'd you call me Tsuki?  My name's Goten..." the man, now known as Goten, asked, still not understanding the situation.

"_Because_ we can't let other people know who we are if we're to get revenge on my brother.  So we need new names.  But I guess I should forgive you for asking such a stupid question, seeing as you probably get it from Goku," Bra sighed.

"Okay...I think.  So, Br- err- Hoshi, what do we do first?  Nothing too bad, because Trunks is my friend and all," Goten said.

"Well, your FRIEND is dating your NIECE!  How DISGUSTING is that?  They have a 14-year age difference.  Trunks is a grown MAN, while Pan is just getting out of high school!  We're gonna have to come up with something _really_ good for that.  How DARE he abuse Pan that way!" Bra screeched.

"I guess so.  And although I don't really approve of them dating either, I don't think Trunks is-"

"Of _course_ not.  Your friendship with Trunks is blinding your vision from the truth!  So, I'll use my intellectual genius to figure out what to do.  You can just be the brute strength- at least for now.  When Gohan finds out what's going on...I won't be able to get revenge on him, since he'd probably be slaughtered in two seconds.  So here's the plan, Tsuki-"

"Do I have to be Tsuki?" Goten whined, "It's so un-manly..."

"YES!  Now listen, here's the plan..."

$-$

"Bulma!" Chi-Chi shouted at her blue-haired friend, causing the genius to jump and drop the tools she was using for her latest invention, "Where are my babies?"

Bulma sweatdropped at her for referring to Goten and Pan as "babies", when they were obviously not, but replied, "I had Mirai take Goten, Pan, and the younger Trunks out.  If they stayed here any longer, they would've gone stir-crazy."

"WHAT?!" Chi-Chi screeched, brandishing her newly waxed pan, "I WANTED TO TAKE LITTLE PANNY SHOPPING!  HOW CAN SHE GO SHOPPING WITH HER GRANDMOTHER WHEN SHE ISN'T HERE?!"

"They should be back soon.  Don't worry," Bulma said, trying to sooth the woman's nerves.  It seemed to work for a minute, but then she remembered her "little scholar".

"So, BULMA, where is my GOHAN?!" the woman screamed again, "He didn't come home last night!  WHY WOULD HE DO A THING LIKE THAT!"

"Wretched mate of Kakkarot, could you KEEP IT DOWN!  You're about to blow out my ear drums," Vegeta barked, tired of Chi-Chi's antics.  That earned him a blow to the head with the frying pan.

Before either could say anything, Mirai Trunks walked up to them and said, "Father.  You wanted to spar with me, right?"

Vegeta smirked, and the two almost made it out of the room, but both were smack in the head with Chi-Chi's weapon.

"WHERE ARE MY BABIES?!"

Mirai sweated, suddenly feeling very nervous.  Considering he left them at the lookout...

"Uh..."

"They're at the lookout with the Namek," Vegeta replied for his future son, "And your eldest brat is heading there himself."

"WELL?  TAKE ME TO THEM! AND YOU, MISTER MIRAI," Chi-Chi yelled, whacking Mirai again over the head, "ARE AN AWFUL BABY-SITTER!  I WILL NEVER LET YOU WATCH OVER MY BABIES AGAIN!"

Bulma sweatdropped again, Mirai rubbed his head, sore from the frying pan, and Vegeta rolled his eyes.  

The four walked outside, and Vegeta picked up Bulma, earning a squeak from her, and said, "Let's go, then.  This should be amusing."

Chi-Chi called for Kinto'un and hopped on, and the four adults sped off towards the Lookout.

$-$

"Exactly how long is this thing?" Videl grumbled.  She sick of flying- they had been going upward for the past 25 minutes.  Plus, there was a new group of morons that were treading on her turf.  The Great Saiyakids.

_Stupid wanna-be's.  The Great Saiyaman is bad enough._

"We're almost there, just hang on," Gohan replied, and sure enough, Kami's Lookout began to become visible to the two teens.

"Alright.  So your friends' names are Mr. Popo and...what?"

"Piccolo.  He's pretty intimidating, but I'm sure he won't harm you," Gohan replied.  Then, searching out for his ki, he found that Piccolo was off meditating.  "Actually, Piccolo isn't there at the moment."

Then, he felt that there were three ki's at the lookout that weren't Mr. Popo's.  Goten, Trunks, and Pan.  Gohan's eyes widened, and breath quickened, remembering Videl's last encounter with his future daughter.  He bit his lip, and tried to stay calm.  Unfortunately for him, Videl noticed his nervousness.

"I already told you I wouldn't freak out when I met your friends," Videl said, wondering why he was so nervous.  Were the secrets he held really that important?

"I know, but I think I'm not the only one there visiting anymore," Gohan muttered, trying to swallow the lump that had forced itself in his throat.

The yellow copter, piloted by none other than Satan Videl herself, finally reached the top of the long pole to a structure that was a lot bigger than the place that Korrin stayed at.  In fact, the laws of physics proved that it was impossible for some skinny pole that was miles high to have something as big as the lookout built on it.  But, considering all the other laws of physics that had been broken...

Videl's eyes widened a little at the sight.  There was a huge platform, with a small building on one side of it.  The lookout was amazing, but didn't look as though it could stay standing like it was.  But Videl had promised that she wouldn't freak out, so she wasn't going to.

"Here it is.  You can just land anywhere," Gohan stated, as the plane touched down.  The two teens got out, and while Videl was encapsulating (is that a word?) the vehicle, Gohan took a good look at her.  Surprisingly enough, she didn't look as worried as he thought she would have.  But then again, this was _Videl_, after all.

All of a sudden, the three chibi's bounded out of the building, and up to Videl and Gohan.

"Brother!" Goten shouted, clinging onto Gohan's shoulder while Trunks and Pan decided to be a little more reserved and just greet him normally.

"Hey Goten," Gohan said, patting the boy on the head.  Then, turning back towards Videl, he added, "This is my little brother, Goten.  That's Trunks, his friend," he pointed at the lavender haired boy, "And that's Pan, my- err- his other friend," he then pointed towards the young girl with the bandana.

A flash of recognition passed over her face and, pointing towards Pan, shouted, "You're that girl that interrupted school!"

"I- I'm really sorry, Miss Videl," Pan whispered, putting on her best puppy-dog eyes, "I didn't mean to do it, and I'm sorry that I messed with your school.  I promise I won't do it again."

Videl's face visibly softened, shocking Gohan, and she replied, "I suppose it's alright.  Just don't do it again."

"Okay!" Pan chirped, glad she wasn't being scolded by her "mother".  Then, trying to make up for her actions, said, "How about I teach you to fly as an "I'm Sorry"?  So you wouldn't have to mess with that slow thing."

"Fly?"

_Maybe I should start praying to the Kami in Piccolo…_

$-$

End of this chapter.  The title still doesn't make too much sense, but Bra's short, and her new alter-ego Hoshi, so Hoshi no Chibi is kinda what she is.  Hehe, I'm not bashing her or anything, Bra's probably one of my favorite GT characters, but I thought it would be cute for he to seek revenge on her brother from stealing her best friend away.  The older Goten, or Tsuki (*snickers*), just got pulled into the little scheme.  I'm not sure if they're gonna be from the GT universe or not, because I don't know much about it ^^;.  And I've begun to put poor Bardock through a bunch of sh- stuff, too.  But it's _so_ easy, since he's not used to any of it.  It's pretty funny, too.

If you didn't know, Hoshi is star and Tsuki is moon in Japanese.

Okay, I said I'd **thank the people who have reviewed **so, in order of oldest to newest reviewers, here it goes...OmegaNY(my first reviewer), Psyhawk, Lady Foeseeker, Sayuri Tanaka, vsd2oc, Midori-sama, THE BEST (i don't think that was the person's name tho...), Pooglepoogle, DEE, Lady Queen, Sorceress Fujin, Caliko, bcat, Reno Kri, game gal, Mirai, Miss.Lubs chappies, C-chan, Ratty, starfire, Katline, Videl-chan Cornisa, Frozenflower, Saturn-hime, mika, Burenda, Dragonlet, Manis, Penchy-chan, gerrys giant green grassmonkey, ^__^ I.., Jer, My Muse's Slave, Gohanpimp, Tessa-chan, Leaf Zelindor, Crystal Lily, ChibiChibi, Evil Shadow, Raven, Sarissa, Jedi Master Ry-On, Kat, Mrs. Videl Son, ~*Crystal Lily*~, and A-man.  *blinks*  I'm so happy ya'll like this.

**ADVERTISING!**

_Normal Friends from Strange Places_ by Maria Cline (storyid: 740820).  Very original fic where Gohan goes to school the first time, but there's a catch: Tien and Lunch's son Trey is also going there.  There's some G/V, and the Great Saiyaman has a side-kick, too.  Really funny, definitely worth a read.

If you want me to advertise you, just say so in a review.  I'm pretty gullible, so I'll probably end up doing so.  If not, I'll stick something else here.

I've decided not to do the NEXT CHAPTER thing, just because mine are so unreliable.  I just don't like having to rely on it for what I write, since I'm always coming up with new ideas, like Hoshi and Tsuki.

Until next chapter...


	9. Hehe Chaos

Yay!  Congrats to Torasuki for guessing Metallica about the song-title thing!  I didn't know if anyone even listens to them anymore.  Um, you can have my new muse, SSJ3 Gotenks puppet I made myself *hands Torasuki a sock with 3 yellow strings taped on*.  If you couldn't tell, my artistic abilities are lacking ^^;.  I bumped up the rating, due to the potty mouths of these characters, but it really isn't even that bad.  Also, the chapter is pretty long (woo-hoo!), so ... um ... yay.

I don't even own the clothes on my back, so how could I own DBZ/GT?  Some government conspiracy?  Who told you?!

Hoshi no Chibi 

Hehe.  Chaos.

"Okay, Tsuki.  Let's go get Mr. Briefs," Bra said, pumping a fist into her other hand.  The two "supervillans" had just finished planning out what they would do to Trunks once they found him.

"Um...Br- Hoshi, there's a problem," Goten/Tsuki said, sensing for Trunks' ki.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S A PROBLEM?!  ALL WE'RE DOING IS POUNDING MY BROTHER INTO THE GROUND!  HOW IS THERE A PROBLEM!" Bra/Hoshi screeched, hurting the older man's sensitive Saiyan ears.  I guess the two didn't do all that much planning...

"There's two Trunkses," Goten replied matter-of-factly, "At least that's what it feels like.  One of them is pretty close to Pan though-"

"SO LET'S GET THAT ONE!" Bra yelled.  Goten sighed, wondering what possessed him into helping Bra, and flew off towards Chibi Trunks while holding Bra.

_The other ki signature that feels like Trunks' is heading towards Pan, so either way we'll meet up with the right one.  I just wonder why there are two of Trunks...I also hope Vegeta doesn't catch me carrying his "Princess".  If he does, I won't even be able to hurt Trunks for going out with my niece._

.

Videl turned towards Gohan, and gave him a glare that told the teen she meant business.  Then, she turned back towards Pan, gritting her teeth, asked, "How exactly _can_ you fly?"

"You manipulate your ki and make it push yourself up," Pan replied, as if it were the simplest concept in the entire universe.  She then asked innocently, "Hasn't Daddy taught you to manipulate your ki yet?"

Gohan, still a little unused to the fact he was a father, promptly blushed, while Videl looked confused, wondering where her father was.  Luckily for Gohan, Mr. Popo decided to come over to the group of people at that moment, forgetting the little girl's comment.

"Are you Mr. Popo?" Videl asked, looking at the black man.  When Gohan said Mr. Popo was black, she had assumed that he was African-American, not _really_ black.

"Err...yeah.  Mr. Popo, this is Satan Videl.  Videl, this is Mr. Popo," Gohan introduced, hoping against hope that Videl wouldn't ask who Pan's father was.  He then blushed again at the thought of being a father.

Trunks' lip quivered a little, then he burst out laughing, rolling on the floor.  Still red, Gohan glared at him, willing the son of Vegeta to just shut up, and Goten looked confused.

"Hello Miss Satan," Mr. Popo said politely, extending his hand, "It's nice to meet you.  I'm glad Gohan's making friends his own age."

"It's nice to meet you too," Videl replied, shaking the man's hand.  She took a good look at the man's outfit, and tried not to make a comment about his clothes.  After all, Mr. Popo was dressed in a genie's outfit.

"Ha...ha..." Trunks said, wiping the tears that had formed away from his eyes.  Then, standing up and trying not to laugh, he asked, "Your father is Satan Hercule?"

"Yeah.  What's so funny?" Videl said, eyes narrowing on the lavender boy.

Goten, finally remembering who Mr. Satan was, said," Oh!  You daddy's the one who took credit from-"

"Not now Goten," Gohan whispered harshly, slapping a hand over his younger brother's mouth.

"Did Gohan bring you here to teach you to fly?" Mr. Popo asked, trying to break the tension that was now thick in the air.  Unfortunately, he didn't help.

"Now he did," Videl stated, re-directing her glare towards Gohan.

Pan normally wasn't one to get jealous easily.  However, it was HER who offered to teach her mom to fly, not her Daddy, so, before Gohan could say something stupid, she said, "Actually, I said I would teach you to fly, since I was giving you problems yesterday, not Daddy."

Videl's eyes widened at Pan's comment.  Gohan was a FATHER?!  Innocent, nerdy, Mama's-boy GOHAN!  Videl was not only shocked, but also a little hurt that Gohan had "relations" with someone other than herself.  Only a little.  Growling, Videl stomped right over towards the yet-again red boy, and screamed, "YOU'RE A _FATHER?!_  WHY THE _HELL_ DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!  WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT..."

Pan bit down on her lower lip, trying to hold back tears that were threatening to fall.  She only wanted to help her Daddy get with Mom, but all she ended up doing was screwing everything up.  Even her Sensei didn't want to be around her...

"...I DON'T EVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN, SON GOHAN!"  Videl exclaimed, concluding her "little" rant, and threw out the capsule that held her copter.  In all her rage, she completely forgot all the new information she received on Gohan, and jumped into her vehicle, hoping to get as far away as possible from the lookout.

Mr. Popo sighed, sorry for Gohan, but went back towards the kitchen.  In all the commotion, none of them noticed the number of warriors making their way to Kami's Lookout.

.

Bardock stopped mid-air, trying to figure out if he was heading in the right direction towards the Capsule Corp. that the Son boy talked about.  He landed in three different cities, each home to stupid women who thought they had the right to whack him however they deemed fit.  Purses, canes, sticks, household items (*coughpancough*), you name it.  Deciding that women were stupid and useless, he asked a man where West Capital City was, and the man was so scared that he peed his pants and ran off screaming for his mommy.  That was practically the only reaction he got from the men he asked, except for one.  One of them actually had the gall to punch him, but all he got was a broken hand.  He then did the same as the rest of the people did- ran off screaming.

_I don't see how Kakkarot or Vegeta can live with all the pesky humans.  If they are actually able to exist here, than they must be VERY powerful._

He then continued in one direction until he found a very tall pole standing sky ward in the middle of nowhere.  Hoping that its inhabitants were a little more stable than those he had been exposed to, he flew slowly upwards, not being able to clearly see the top.

.

Bra and Goten, or Hoshi and Tsuki as the girl deemed them, spotted Kami's Lookout in the distance.

"Oh, so Trunks and Pan figure they can make-out up here without anyone noticing, do they?  I CAN'T BELIEVE PAN WOULD RATHER PLAY TONSIL HOCKEY WITH MY JERK BROTHER THAN GO SHOPPING WITH ME!" Bra whined, furious.

Goten growled softly, silently agreeing with Bra.  Ever since those two decided to become more than friends, Trunks had just about forgotten his best buddy.  Hell, since the grand tour, Trunks had decided that sparring with Pan was more important than helping him get over Paris.  Goten growled a little more loudly this time, tightening his hold on Bra.  Stupid Paris...

"So how you gonna kill my brother.  Quick and easy, or slow and painful?" Bra grinned, happy to see that Goten was finally deciding to help her get revenge on Trunks.  Goten was the first to know about Pan and Trunks' relationship, and had agreed not to tell anybody.  But Goten wasn't happy with it, so he told someone he figured would understand how he felt 3 weeks after he found out- Bra.  But Bra was beyond unhappy with it, she was livid, and decided to get revenge on Trunks.  Pan was just a little girl, in her uncle's eyes, and wasn't at fault as much as Trunks was.  After all, it is _always_ the man's fault, as Hoshi/Bra had put it.

Goten grinned, then said," How about both.  There are always the Namek Dragonballs."

Patting her partner-in-crime, Bra replied, "That sounds good."

.

Krillin looked upward at the sky, wondering why all the Saiyans were heading towards Kami's Lookout.  He then turned his attention back to his wife, but just a little to late, as a kick came flying at his head to quickly for him to block, causing him to eat sand on the beach.  #18 stared at him from the sky as Marron ran towards her father.

"Daddy, are you alright?"

Krillin picked his head from the sand on the small island, and replied, "Yeah.  I just wasn't paying attention."

"When you're fighting you should always pay attention," the blonde scolded, landing on the island.  Then, patting Marron on the head, said, "If you don't, you'll find yourself on the ground with a bad headache as your father has."

#18 picked up Marron and headed back into the small house, hoping that the perverted Master Roshi wasn't watching something ecchi.

The formerly bald man stood up and dusted the sand off of himself.  He looked up at the sky in the lookout's direction, then shook his head and headed on inside.

_If something was up then I'd check it out.  I'll probably need to explain to Juu-chan why I wasn't paying attention, though._

.

Trunks tried helplessly not to laugh at what Gohan had gotten himself into.  After the little incident in the Toy Room, Trunks had been silently praying for revenge against the teen, and now his prayers were being answered.  While Goten wasn't to thrilled at getting in trouble, he didn't want his Brother to lose a friend.  The young Saiyan wasn't happy with Videl's father for taking credit for what Gohan did, but she seemed nice, and his own new friend and crime-fighting partner, Pan, looked upset that the two were fighting.  So when Videl was about to take off, Goten grabbed onto the copter and held her there.

"Miss Videl, I don't know why you're mad at my brother, but whatever he did I'm sure he didn't mean it," Goten pleaded, his eyes getting big and watery, "I'm best friends with Trunks, and when we get mad at each other, we normally start sparring and eventually we forget why we were angry at each other.  I don't know if you would wanna fight my Brother, 'cuz he's super strong, but my Mommy says that you're supposed to talk or 'think about what you've done' or something."  Goten blinked cutely, then giving his Son Grin, continued, "I don't know how talking helps, really.  But Mommy says it does."

Videl sat there, taking in what Goten had said to her.  The young boy was so young and innocent- he didn't even know why she was mad- yet he didn't want his brother to lose a friend.  She stepped out of her copter, which was now back on the floor of the lookout, and walked over towards Gohan.  He was still a little red, and looked a little sad.  It almost made her not want to chew him out.  She stared at him for a little bit, deciding what to do.

_"...when we get mad at each other, we normally start sparring..."_

Videl grinned, then punched Gohan as hard as she could in his stomach.  Gohan doubled over, not expecting her to hit him, trying to catch his breath.  Videl cursed softly under her breath, trying not to show how much her fist hurt.

Pan, who wasn't as emotional as she was before, walked over to the two.  Taking it upon herself to help mend the friendship she almost broke, said, "Actually, Mo- Miss Videl, I'm not really his daughter," catching herself before she really messed up this timeline, "I'm from an alternate future where evil androids went around destroying everything.  The Gohan from _that_ timeline is my Daddy, except that he's dead."

Videl looked at Pan like she was crazy, and was about to ask Gohan what he was trying to pull when she saw how serious Pan looked.  Before Videl could ask what the young girl was talking about, two people flew up to the lookout- rather, a man flew up holding a teenage girl.

Goten and Trunks, being the troublemakers they are, decided to see if Videl had any candy or food in her copter.  Trunks snickered at the "MR. SATAN" in huge letters on the side, but ignored it for the time being.

"TRUNKS VEGETA BREIFS, YOU BETTER GET YOU ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Hoshi screamed, her voice hitting pitches far too high for a demi's sensitive ears.

"Trunks, what did you do?" Goten whispered to his friend as the two crouched down, trying to hide.

"I dunno," Trunks muttered, trying to remember if he _had_ done something wrong.

"Who are they?  Friends?" Videl asked Gohan, looking at the two strangers.  The blue haired girl looked as if she was about to explode, and the man looked a little confused.  Gohan shrugged, but stopped, eyes widening.

_That guy's power...is far too strong for a normal humans..._

Bra/Hoshi whipped her head around and glared right at Gohan.  She then stomped her way over to the teen and, grabbing him by the front of his shirt, yelled, "WHERE THE HELL IS TRUNKS?!"

"I- I don't know.  Who are you?" Gohan squeaked, trying not to get slapped, beaten, etc.

"I am Hoshi, obviously," she replied casually.

Pan, furious with the way that Hoshi was talking about her sensei, said defiantly, "Why do you want to know where Sensei is?"

Goten/Tsuki was currently walking around the lookout, eyes closed, sensing for Trunks.  Younger Goten and Trunks were long gone from the copter, and trying to keep their ki's down so that the man wouldn't be able to find them.

Hoshi looked down at the girl who had spoken, and gasped, recognizing the orange bandana.  "OH MY DENDE, PANNY!  WHO DID THIS TO YOU!  Oh wait, let me guess, TRUNKS DID, DIDN'T HE!  AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING HIM _SENSEI_?!  DOES HE GET SOME PERVERTED PLEASURE FROM YOU CALLING HIM THAT?!"

Gohan and Videl stared wide-eyed at what was taking place.

Pan growled, and then barked back, "I CALL HIM SENSEI BECAUSE HE TRAINED ME!  HE DIDN'T DO _ANYTHING_ TO ME!  AND WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME PANNY?!  WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Don't you recognize me.  I mean, you have been spending a lot of time with my stupid, pansy brother, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't recognize me.  And why are you younger?  Did that blue dude shrink you, too?" Bra asked, her voice returning to a normal volume.

"Sensei has a sister?" Pan asked, blinking.

Videl turned towards Gohan, her expression demanding an answer for what was going on.  Gohan just shrugged, not able to supply her with one.

"Would you stop calling Trunks sensei.  It's disgusting.  I mean, first you start dating him-"

"Hold on," Gohan said, interrupting Bra, "What are you talking about?  Who is Pan dating?"

Pan blushed, then yelled, "I'm not dating anyone, especially not Sensei!  He's 14 years older than me!"

Tsuki, upset with not being able to completely lock onto Trunks' ki, walked over to Hoshi dejectedly, and said, "I can't find Trunks.  It's confusing, with there being two of his ki."

Bra growled and said, "Well, it doesn't matter anyway.  Pan said she isn't even dating Trunks in the first place!"

Goten/Tsuki blinked, staring at her confused, "But I caught them making out in his office.  He confessed the whole thing as long as I wouldn't tell Gohan or-"

"Tell me what?" Gohan asked, earning strange looks from Tsuki and Hoshi.  A shocked looked appeared on the man's face.

"Gohan?  Oh Dende, it is you," Goten/Tsuki said, staring at him wide-eyed.

"Son Gohan, I want some answers!" Videl screamed into his ear, "Who are these people and why can they FLY?!"

"Videl, listen," Gohan pleaded, "I'll explain the flying thing to you later.  As for who they are, I have no idea."

Goten and Trunks were behind some pink flamingos Mr. Popo took upon himself to buy, trying to hide from what they deemed "The Psychotic Bulma Look-Alike" and scared to death.  Trunks was still trying to understand why Hoshi was after him, and Goten was looking at the man with Hoshi funny.

"Hey Trunks," Goten whispered.

"Not now," Trunks whispered back quickly, "I don't want the PBLA to find me."

"But-"

"_Shhhh_!"

Of course this was all to easy for young Gohan, as someone above Dende had decided, as Bardock flew up and onto the lookout, earning gasps from Hoshi and Tsuki.  Although the man was Videl's new PE teacher, she was too shocked and confused as it was to gasp at Bardock.

"GOKU/DAD!" Bra and Tsuki/Goten yelled, running towards Bardock, thinking that it was the man who had disappeared much to the discomfort of all his friends and family.

"What are you talking about.  My name is Bardock, and I am currently looking for West Capital City," he stated, causing the two to stop in their tracks.

"Mr. Bardock?" Videl asked, walking slowly up to him, "Why are you here?"

"I just said why I was here.  I need to speak with Vegeta-sama," Bardock replied gruffly.

Trunks turned to Goten, seeing how much the new guy looked like him.

"Hey Trunks?" Chibi Goten asked, "Why is that guy giving your father respect?"

"My father is the Prince of all the Saiyans," Trunks replied proudly and loudly, getting to his feet and giving his cover away.

Bra and Tsuki/Goten turned and found a lavender-haired child stating something only Trunks would say to boost his ego.  Fuming, Bra ran over to the boy, picked him up by his hair, and screamed right into his ear, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DATING PAN?!"

Tsuki looked at the mini-Trunks, then at the younger versions of his brother, niece and sister-in-law.  Realization dawned on the demi Saiyan, and he shouted, "Stop it Bra!  We're in the past!"

.

Monster of a chapter, ne?  I was at my papa's last weekend, so I couldn't upload it.  The Vegeta-sama thing is pretty much what someone calls someone else when they deeply respect the person.  Are you confused yet?  And Chi-Chi, Bulma, Mirai Trunks, and Vegeta are on their way towards the lookout, too.  Hehe, things are starting to get interesting.

**ADVERTISING!**

_Lavender Tears_ by Sarissa (storyid: 715352).  Teenage Trunks is having problems with his father, Vegeta, so he hides away and decides that he could be like Mirai and live without a father.  I'm not gonna tell anymore, it'll give the story away, so go read.

_The Minds of High School Students_ by Crystal Lily (storyid: 823290).  The adults of DBZ- Chi-Chi, Bulma, Yamcha, etc.- go to high school and a bunch of new, weird students show up- the Saiyans.  Only a chapter so far, but it looks like it'll turn out good.

I didn't beg for reviews last time, so I won't this time either *whistles innocently*.


	10. I'm Confused

Woo-hoo!  We hit over 100 reviews!  Congrats to Evil Shadow for being the 100th reviewer.  Um... I don't really have anything, unless you want this thing *pulls out broken watch*.  I really need to go shopping, but I still haven't gotten my car back yet ^^;.  And FF.net has decided to start screwing up on all of us now, so it's not fun uploading this.  But I'm gonna torture Mr. Satan this chapter, hehe...so beware!  Much Mr. Satan, or Hercule as FUNi people call him, bashing!

I don't own squat.  Everything's been taken from me *sniffs*.

**Hoshi no Chibi**

I'm confused...

"How much longer is this gonna take?!" Mr. Satan demanded, sitting in his luxurious, maroon chair.  He was currently flying towards Merino City in his private jet, but the trip was taking a lot longer than the "hero" wanted.  Agitated and impatient, he had decided to shout and yell at everything in site, including his dinner, which he was directing his attention towards (^^;).

After another five minutes of yelling at the rice in front of him, it finally hit him that it wasn't going to reply.  Acting like an oversized baby, he threw the food to the ground and stomped over to the first man that walked into the room and shouted, "Are we there yet?!"

The male flight attendant sweatdropped, but then remembered the millions of zeni he was being paid, and replied, "The captain will let you know when we are about to touch down."

As if magic, the intercom came on and a female voice spoke.

_"Please buckle up to prepare for a safe landing.  The current time in Merino City is 6:03PM with the temperatures around 74ºF.  The skies are partly clouded, with rather harsh winds, so the landing may be a little rough."_

Mr. Satan, not knowing whether the temperature was hot or cold, was about to demand a better temperature reading when the voice came back on.

_"*sigh*  That means that the air isn't too hot or too cold, just right.  There may be a little turbulence in the landing, so please buckle up."_

Satisfied with the new explanation, he sat down, making no move to fasten his seat belt even with the warning.  Because, after all, this is the great Satan Hercule, the man who saved us all from the evil alien know as Cell!  *cough*

As the pilot warned, the landing was rough, due to some extreme winds that were present, throwing the champ from his "royal throne".  Not wanting for his fans to think of him as weak, he held back his screams of being afraid of flying as they went down.  After finally touching down on the floor, he sighed, glad that nightmare was over.

Mr. Satan stood up, and gave that roar/laugh thing he yells as he exited the plane.  Though it was pointless, seeing as there were no reporters, no photographers, no fans, no…nothing.

"Where are all my fans?!" Hercule demanded, yelling at the only man walking up towards him- and he didn't even look like he worshiped the ground Mr. Satan stood on, angering him.

"Mr. Satan," the business suit man said very calmly and slowly, "This is a _delicate_ situation.  We have rioters who have footage of the golden-haired boy defeating Cell.  We can't let this get out to the masses, or there would be chaos.  Now if you'll come this way, I'll fill you in on what exactly is going on."

Satan Hercule grunted, still pissed that he wasn't being treated like a king, but complied nonetheless, hoping that his "pristine" reputation wouldn't be tarnished by the stupid common folk of Merino City.

-.-.-

"What are you talking about, Go- I mean, Tsuki?" Hoshi/Bra asked, dropping her chibi brother.  Trunks took that as his cue to run away, and that's exactly what he did- he ran right behind the oldest man in the room, hoping Bardock would give him some cover.

"SON GOHAN!" Videl screeched, piercing all the Saiyans' ears once again, "TELL ME _RIGHT NOW_ WHAT IS GOING ON!"

Bra's eyes widened, and then said, "Oh Dende, you are right!"  She then ran over to Gohan, who was about to be smacked down by Videl, and pinched him on the cheek.

"Gohan is so _cute_ as a teenager," Bra cooed, making his face flare up again.

"Bra, cut it out," Tsuki/Goten whined, pulling her off of Gohan, "He's my older brother, for crying out loud.  What do you find so cute in a _scholar_?"

"Are you out of your mind?" Videl asked Tsuki, looking at him like a moron.  Then, pointing to the newest addition to the lookout, added, "Goten's over there behind the pink flamingos."

Bra and Tsuki turned, and sure enough, Chibi Trunks and Goten were trying to blend in with the pink, plastic lawn ornaments.  They cringed as Bra shrieked and ran over to them.  Before either could react, she scooped Goten off of the ground and gave him a giant bear hug.  "You are so CUTE!"

"Son, I'd like an explanation," Bardock stated, directing his comment towards Gohan.  He think paused for a moment, and added, "I'd also like directions towards Capsule Corporation."

After receiving a heated glare from both Bardock and Videl, Gohan replied, "Um...I'm a little confused myself, but from what I've gathered, the blue haired girl is either Bra or Hoshi and the man standing over by them is Tsuki.  However, they come from what I think is our _real_ future timeline, and that Tsuki may possibly be Goten's future self.  And this is Pan," he picked her up and placed her on his shoulders in a very fatherly fashion, "She comes from a different future timeline, which we have called the Mirai Timeline.  It isn't really our future anymore, as the androids that terrorized her home don't exist here anymore."

After receiving blank stares from the both of them, Gohan sighed.  "There were two possible futures from here, one called Mirai Universe, and the other we haven't named, as we haven't gotten a chance to deal with them before.  And, Mr. Bardock, I don't think that you are from this timeline, either, because-"

"WHERE IS MY BABY?!"

Gohan got a deer caught in the headlights look, and stood frozen as four new people landed on the lookout.  Pan, happy to see her grandmother again, ran towards her.

"And who are they?" Videl asked, the whole situation beyond confusing for her.  Hell, if she had known this was going to happen, she may not have even come.  The key word "may".  "And what is that...gold cloud?"

"The cloud is the Kinto'un.  People pure of heart can ride on it," Gohan replied, and Videl just shook her head, not knowing how much weirder he was going to get.  Book-nerd just didn't suit Gohan very well anymore.  "And the woman riding it is my mother, Chi-Chi.  The lavender-haired guy is Mirai Trunks- he's from the Mirai Universe, not our Real Future, or RF, Universe.  That man is…well… he's pretty grumpy most of the time, so you should just avoid him, and the woman he's carrying is Briefs Bulma."

Videl rolled her eyes, and muttered sarcastically, "Next you'll tell me you beat my father in a sparring match."

Gohan chuckled nervously, sweatdropping.  Chi-Chi gripped her Mirai granddaughter in a tight hug, and Tsuki and Bra got a good look at the newcomers.  Bra brought a hand up to her mouth, dropping the chibi Goten, who scampered away from the psycho Bulma look-alike, and saw her parents much younger looking than they were in her time, and was about to say something about it when she saw a grown up Trunks.  Mistaking it for her time's Trunks, she stormed over to him.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET IT THAT YOU CAN GO AND DATE LITTLE PAN-CHAN?!" she yelled, grabbing Mirai Trunks by his collar and pulling him down to where they were eye level.

Chibi Goten and Trunks sighed in relief, glad that she wasn't going after them.  Tsuki/Goten looked a little confused, and walked up to Bra, tapping her lightly on the shoulder.  Or as lightly as a demi Saiyan can.  Bra whipped her head around, glaring at him.

"I don't think this is our Trunks, either, Bra," Goten stated, trying to calm the girl down.  But any child of Bulma and Vegeta's is bound to be stubborn, and so she ignored him and settled on choking Mirai Trunks.

"Hey, let Sensei go!" Pan yelled at Bra, tugging at her arm, "He didn't do anything!  I already told you, me and Sensei aren't like that!"

"You mean that he's from the past, too?" Bra asked, letting her death grip on Trunks' throat go.  He slipped to the floor, nursing the injury to his neck.

"No.  We're from the alternate future, or whatever.  This Trunks is the one who killed Frieza and King Cold and died fighting Cell," Pan said, remembering one of the adventures her Sensei liked to gloat about.

"Hold on," Vegeta said, cutting into their conversation, "What is going on?"

Chi-Chi, after letting go of Pan, looked around for her sons.  Nothing could have prepared her for the shock she received after seeing Bardock.

"GOKU!"

She ran over to him, and instead of doing what a normal wife would after seeing her husband for the first time in years, she bonked him over the head with her Heavy Duty Frying Pan.  Hard.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME FOR YEARS AND YEARS RAISING TWO SONS ON MY OWN!"

*Bonk!*

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS?!"

*Bonk!*

"I WORKED MY HANDS TO THE BONE TAKING CARE OF THEM!  AND YOU WERE PROBABLY OFF _FIGHTING_ OR DOING SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THAT, NOT WORRYING ABOUT ANY OF US!"

*Bonk!*

"Woman, if you hit me with one more object, I swear to whatever Deity that rules over this planet that I will NOT tolerate it any longer!" Bardock yelled, frightening Chi-Chi.  Never in all her years had Goku raised his voice to her, which meant...

"HOW DARE YOU IMPERSONATE MY HUSBAND!  WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

*Bonk!*

-.-.-

"Those two are from your future," Pan told Vegeta and Bulma, pointing to Bra/Hoshi and Goten/Tsuki, "The girl is Hoshi, and the guy is Tsuki."

"What kind of name is Tsuki?" Bulma questioned, "Isn't it a little..._feminine_?"

Tsuki blushed, and replied, "That's just what Bra-"

"Hoshi," Bra corrected.

"I mean Hoshi has been calling me."

"Why are you here?" Vegeta asked gruffly.

"I'm not sure how we got here," Goten replied, scratching his head and giving the Son Grin.

"But we were about to hunt down and kill Trunks repeatedly before we were transported here," Bra added.

"Are you my child?" Bulma questioned, seeing how much alike her and the young teen were.

Goten smiled brightly and answered, "Yup.  Her real name is Bra.  It doesn't really matter if you call her Hoshi or not, I don't even know why we had the aliases..."

"IT DOES MATTER!" Bra yelled at him.  Then turning back to her parents, she said, "And I'm pretty sure you can guess who Tsuki is..."

"It's me, isn't it?" Goten chirped brightly as him and Chibi Trunks walked over to them.  "See Trunks, I told you he was me.  You may have a Mirai you, but now I got a Mirai me!"

"So?" Chibi Trunks muttered, then pointing at Mirai Trunks, he challenged, "Mirai me is _so_ much cooler than you anyway."

"Nu-uh!" Goten called back, "Mirai me is!"

"Well, I got two Mirai me's, and you only got one," Trunks stated, sticking his tongue out at him.

"But the Mirai me is trying to kill one of the Mirai you's!"

"Mirai you couldn't possibly kill Mirai me!  Mirai me is SO much stronger than you, Goten!"

-.-.-

"Mom!" Gohan called out to her, giving his cover away.  It wasn't much anyway, seeing as Videl was much smaller than him.  She turned, and stopped smashing her pan into Bardock.  He took this as his chance to hide behind the Son kid.

_Stupid human females and their stupid weapons..._

Videl, _still_ confused, turned towards Chi-Chi and asked, "Why are you hitting Mr. Bardock?"

"So that's what he calls himself," Chi-Chi muttered, brandishing her frying pan, getting ready to go for the kill.

"Mom, Bardock isn't impersonating dad.  It's dad's father from the past, I think," Gohan said.  Then, he touched Bardock's tail, causing it to unwound from its place around his waist.  Videl's eyes widened, thinking that the now-moving appendage was just a fuzzy belt they wore in the army or something.

"Oh," Chi-Chi's mood visibly dropped, and she put away her pan, saddened that her husband still hadn't returned to her.

"Can you _please_ tell me what's going on?" Videl practically begged.  She dropped to the ground, finding the nice, cold, tiled floor of Kami's Lookout very comforting.  At least more so that her current situation.

-.-.-

That's it.  Not as long as the other, but I wanted to get this up quickly.  Hehe, poor Videl.  She's about as confused as I am, and I'm writing this thing.  Hehe, and Chi-Chi hasn't even gotten the chance to rant and rave about getting grandchildren from Videl yet.  Sorry if anyone was offended by the Satan Hercule bashing, but I couldn't help it (when I was spell/grammar checking this, it said to write "Sorry if the Satan Hercule offended anyone".  hehe.).  I was laughing _so_ much, getting the chance to actually write an idiot!  And he hasn't even met the rabid Delivery-Boy/ Gohan fans, hehe.  Much yelling and sparring in the next chapter, I guess, and I wanna throw another character into the mess, preferably one of this timeline just so it doesn't get too much more confusing than it already is..  Suggestions wanted!

...Even though this _is _just a cheap way of asking for reviews ^^;

No advertising?  Well, I just don't really feel like writing one right now.  I just wanna upload this.  I may have one next chapter, I may not.


	11. Is Green Skin HEALTHY!

I can't believe FF.Net wouldn't let me on!  *cries*  Okay, I think I'm a little better.  I had this done a _LONG!_ time ago, but I couldn't upload it.  Sorry to all who read this.  Plus, my e-mail hasn't been working for the past week… *sighs*.  Everything has decided to not work for me.  But I have a new e-mail, so if you e-mailed me or something, you can do it again.  Is it just me, or does FF.net seem to be defective during the summer?

I own nothing, except for this really cool Ferrari shirt I just bought.  It's SO cool…

Hoshi no Chibi 

Is green skin HEALTHY?

"Now, Mr. Satan, if you'd come this way," the business suit man said again, trying to get the "hero" to move.  However, he seemed fixated on the large billboard of the Delivery Boy screaming and punching... him.  The Hercule in the picture's face was...distorted, and looked very bloody and gory.  The picture made Mr. Satan shiver, even though it was very warm out.

Seeing that the business guy was watching him, he tried to laugh it off, if only to convince himself he wasn't scared.  Pointing towards the billboard, he asked sarcastically, "Is THAT the kid they thought beat Cell?  Why, I could beat him with a FINGER if I wanted to!"

"Of course you can.  Now please, we need to get moving if you're going to address that group of representatives by 8:00 tonight."

Mr. Satan grunted in reply and followed the man to a limo that didn't have his name plastered all over the side of it.  Outraged, he yelled, "Why is this limo just _black_?!  And where are my sponsors?  Whose idea was this?"

"Sir, we have to be very inconspicuous and low-key while we're here.  We won't have any press conferences, or endorsements, so that this city doesn't go off into a rioting frenzy.  Last time we made any remark on you, they went and trashed about 40 stores, claiming that they wouldn't stop unless they "had justice".  Even the mayor of this city believes that the Delivery Boy defeated Cell," the two got into the limo, even though Mr. Satan didn't want to, and they drove off towards Jemison Industries, where the meeting would take place.

"What is the mayor's name?"

"Um...he doesn't like formalities, so we just call him Mayor.  He's also banned the use of photography, another reason why there weren't any camcorders, and doesn't allow any product you endorse to be sold here.  Mayor is very convinced that you are a fraud, Mr. Satan, and probably won't be polite if you talk to him directly."

Mr. Satan began to sweat at the thought of some hostility directed at him, but said nothing.  These next two months definitely weren't going to be fun for him.

{(o)}

"Who are you?" Chi-Chi asked Videl, ignoring the man she figured was trying to impersonate her husband.

"Satan Videl," she replied casually.

Before his mom could say something, anything, that may have pissed off Videl any more, he said, "Videl's a friend from school.  And she's _nothing_ like her father."

Videl growled, and shouted at Gohan, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well, your forehead isn't as big," Bardock replied, thinking back to one of the many shots of Mr. Satan, "And your hair isn't as frizzy and curly.  Plus, you aren't as...heavy-set as him, whether it be from muscle or something else, and you look stronger than him."

"What are you talking about?  My father is the strongest person in the world," Videl stated, not knowing if she truly believed them anymore.  As far as she knew, her father couldn't fly...

"Of course he is not!" Chi-Chi yelled at the younger girl, "My Gohan is the strongest!"

Sweating greatly, Gohan began waving his arms frantically in the air in front of him, "No I'm not, my mom just likes to exaggerate!  Haha, me being the strongest!  That's a laugh!"

Videl glared at him and yelled, "You are hiding something, Son Gohan, and I plan on figuring it out!  NOW!"

"How dare you accuse my baby of being a liar!" Chi-Chi shouted at Videl.

Videl balled her hands into fists and shouted back, "I'm not saying he's a liar!  I'm just saying he's keeping secrets from me!"

Bardock and Gohan covered their ears, wishing that they weren't as sensitive as they were.  Bardock turned to Gohan, and while Videl and Chi-Chi shouted at one another, asked, "Am I really in the future?"

"Yeah.  Kakkarot is my father," Gohan explained to his "grandfather".  "Right now, Vegeta-sei doesn't exist, as it _was_ destroyed by Frieza.  But my father, Kakkarot, did battle him and weaken him greatly, that when he came here, he and King Cold were killed easily.  I'm thinking that you haven't had that happen yet, seeing as you're alive, so you had to have been transported from the past.  Do you understand?"

Bardock rubbed his chin and nodded, "Yes.  So you are my...grandchild?"

"Yeah, and the small black haired boy over there as well," Gohan pointed to his younger brother, "That's Goten.  He looks exactly like you and my dad.  Except, my dad is dead."

"That's right, you told me that in the Physical Education class."

"And Vegeta's over there, too, if you want me to introduce you to him," Gohan said.  After seeing his grandpa nod his head, him and Bardock walked over to the other group of people.  Videl and Chi-Chi were still arguing.

{(o)}

"Will you two brats shut up?!" Vegeta shouted at Chibi Trunks and Goten, and they did just that.  Pan giggled- her miniature sensei was pretty funny.  "We could settle this by having my future brat and Kakkarot's future second brat spar.  The winner is stronger."

RF Goten paled, and started sweating.  "Actually, Vegeta, I haven't really been training much..."

Chibi Goten looked hurt.  Then, making his eyes big and watery, he said in a cutesy voice, "So you won't spar?"

"You are just too cute for your own good," Bra cooed, picking up Chibi Goten again.

Mirai Trunks then said, "Of course I'll spar.  I'm sure your future's Goten isn't _that_ weak.  I mean, if Goten could make it to super when he was seven..."

"All Tsuki's been doing lately is moping around, since Paris broke up with him," Bra stated, putting Chibi Goten back on the ground and patting his head lightly.  "I mean, he may still be a little distraught and not be up to his full power.  And he is getting a little old, so he may be rusty."

"I am not rusty," RF Goten shouted back defiantly, powering up.  "And I can take on Mirai Trunks, no problem, seeing as he was transported about a year after the Cell Games."

"You're on," Mirai Trunks then powered up to Super Saiyan just as Bardock and Gohan were walking over.  Bardock's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.  Before Bardock could make some comment about the legendary Super Saiyan, Vegeta growled and pointed at him.

"So Kakkarot finally decided to come back from the dead."

"Son-kun!" Bulma shouted and ran towards Bardock, both her and her mate mistaking him for Goku.  Bardock cringed, thinking that she was gonna pull out some weapon and whack him over the head with it, just like so many other pesky females had done.  Instead, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and hugged him.

"Kakkarot, power up!  We're sparring now!" Vegeta yelled, going to Super Saiyan.  RF Goten and Mirai Trunks were both sparring in one section of the lookout, neither putting out much effort, not wanting to destroy it, and Mirai Pan, Chibi Goten and Trunks, and RF Bra were cheering on the guys.

Videl turned from the sparring people to Chi-Chi and yelled, "It's the gold fighter!  And there are three of him!"

Gohan sweatdropped, not knowing how the situation could possibly get any worse.  "It's not what you think, Videl..."

She stomped over from Chi-Chi to Gohan, and then, pulling him down to her eye level by the collar of his shirt, yelled, "THEN TELL ME WHAT TO THINK!  TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON _RIGHT NOW_!"

"Videl, I'll explain, it's just very...complicated," Gohan said, trying not to make her more angry than she was.  The fact that their faces were so close together didn't help the situation with Chi-Chi much.

"I'M GOING TO GET GRANDCHILDREN!" Chi-Chi shouted proudly, and loudly, making the non-sparring people stare at her.  Videl promptly dropped Gohan to the floor, the both of them blushing.

"Mom!  It's not like that- we're just friends!" Gohan shouted, getting back on his feet and continuing to shout nonsense.

"You are just PERFECT for Gohan," Chi-Chi cooed, tugging a little on one of Videl's pigtails.  Videl turned a little pink, and tried shoving the overprotective mother away from her, but all attempts were futile.  Luckily for Gohan, she ended up either not noticing or just forgetting about the "golden warriors".  At least for the time being.

{(o)}

"I am NOT KAKKAROT!" Bardock boomed, angry that everyone was mistaking him for his son, "I am BARDOCK!  Kakkarot is my son!"

Bulma pulled away from the warrior then, and Vegeta looked a little more pissed.  "I don't care if you are Kakkarot or not, you and me are going to spar.  Now."

"No he's not!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta, "I have some questions I want to ask him.  You can go spar with Mirai and Tsuki if you really want to fight."

"Are-are they Super Saiyans?" questioned Bardock, taking a good look at the two men fighting.

"Of course they are.  Every Saiyan from this planet can undergo the transformation.  And how exactly did you survive the destruction of Vegeta-sei?" Vegeta asked.

"Gohan seems to think that I'm from the past," Bardock made a motion towards his _very_ red grandson.  "And it's the only explanation.  Where I'm from, Vegeta-sei hasn't been destroyed.  And Kakkarot is only a child."

"So, do you recognize me?"

"Prince Vegeta," Bardock stated, surprised, and crossed an arm over his chest as he bowed down.

"Don't give him any respect he doesn't deserve." Bulma pulled Bardock to his feet.  "He rules a race that consists of about 3 people."

"Onna!" Vegeta shouted, "Let go of him!  He is supposed to treat a member of the royal family that way!"

Bardock just stood there and sweatdropped.  It figured the only human female that hasn't either tried to advance on him or swing some type of weapon at his head would be the mate of Prince Vegeta.  However, it didn't look as though Vegeta was getting the same treatment, as the two continued to shout at each other.

_I thought I'd never see the day when the Prince actually sparred and interacted with common people...There must be something in the water..._

{(o)}

"Go Mirai me!" Goten yelled merrily, waving his fists into the air.  Unfortunately for the Son, his counterpart was getting beaten.  Badly, seeing as RF Goten/Tsuki couldn't go to level two like Mirai Trunks could.

"Ha!  I'm beating you!" Trunks shouted as the older Goten was thrown to the ground rather harshly, making Bra wince.

"So?!  The real me could beat you _any day_!"

And with that, the two boys began sparring themselves, although neither of them transformed into Super Saiyan.  Bra continued to watch the older versions of Goten and Trunks spar, but occasionally glanced in the direction of the chibi's.

Seeing as there was nothing for her to do here, Pan walked back over to her "parents" and Chi-Chi.  She laughed a little, seeing Chi-Chi fawning over Videl.

"_Mom_!" Gohan shouted, rescuing Videl from Chi-Chi, "Stop that!  We aren't like that!"

"Grandma?" Pan questioned cutely, tugging on Chi-Chi's dress.  Videl and Gohan were _never_ going to get together if Chi-Chi bothering them.  And since Pan decided that she wanted to be born here, the only way for that to happen would be to let her grandmother to pay attention to her, instead of Videl.

"What is it sweetie?" Chi-Chi said sweetly, bending down to her height.  "Do you want something?  Are you hungry?"

Videl turned to Gohan, and asked, "Is this why you didn't want me to meet your mother?"

"Yeah," he replied, blushing.  "I'm guessing you're wanting an explanation..."

"I've only been shouting about that for the past FIVE HOURS!" Videl yelled into Gohan's face.

"Gohan, why are all these people here?"

Both Videl and Gohan turned to see who the very deep, very intimidating voice came from.  Upon seeing the very muscular, very tall, very GREEN man, Videl put a hand up to her mouth, gasping in surprise.  Gohan smacked his head.  "Um, Videl, this is Piccolo...he's my old sensei."

{(o)}

I stuck Piccolo in here.  Hehe, Videl has a right to know who trained Gohan, ne?  These past chapters have been SO much fun to write.  I'm deciding who I want to make the mayor (I've got a few ideas), but suggestions are welcome.  I'm not making a huge end note thingy, mostly because I've been waiting to get this up for over a week... so whatever.  Review, I guess.


	12. The Board of the Gang Appears

Okay.  Sorry for the delay on this chapter, but I've been at my dad's house, plus FF.net has been screwy.  I got a new website though, so whenever it's down I'll still add stuff to it.  Plus, I've got a ton of ideas, but I just had a lot of trouble getting to write this chapter.  The REAL plot is beginning to surface though, along with some people from the past ^^;.Why not confuse you people more?

_Hoshi no Chibi_

The Board of the Gang Appears

"Gohan, what is going on?" Piccolo asked again as Videl began to sway back and forth.

"Uh..."

"It's nice to meet you..." Videl mumbled, finally finding the courage to address the green man, and extended her hand.  Piccolo, being who he is, just gave her a cold stare.

"Piccolo, this is Satan Videl.  She's the... daughter of Mr. Satan," Gohan sweatdropped as both Videl and Piccolo turned to stare at him darkly.  

Frustrated, Videl grabbed hold of Gohan's arm and pulled him away, muttering a quick, "Excuse us."

"Is something wrong, Videl?" asked Gohan, looking to see Piccolo walk over towards the people sparring.

"IS SOMETHING WRONG!?" Videl screeched.  

Chi-Chi, who was still fawning over Pan, turned her head towards them, but seeing that nothing too interesting was happening, quickly turned back to Pan.  Both Videl and Gohan sweatdropped.

Grabbing Gohan's ear and pulling it towards her, Videl whispered harshly into his ear, "Why didn't you tell me Piccolo was GREEN?!"

"I was trying to, but I didn't get a chance to," Gohan bowed his head shamefully.  "I'm really sorry."

Videl turned away from Gohan, whose eyes were now big and round.  She just couldn't stay mad at him...

"Fine.  I guess I overreacted," Videl admitted grudgingly.  "Although I've never met anyone who was green..."

Gohan smiled, replying, "I'm not surprised you freaked out.  He definitely scared me when I was smaller."

"So when exactly were you planning on telling me you had friends who were green?"

"Haha..."

--v--

*Crash!*

"Uh... Tsuki?  Are you okay?" Mirai Trunks questioned, walking over to the newly formed crater, thanks to the RF Goten.  

Mr. Popo, having watched the insanity since it began, shook his head and walked back into the building on the side, going to prepare dinner for his guests.  It had been a while since he'd cooked for so many people, and this would be no easy task, considering that there were 2 full-blooded Saiyans, along with 6 half-blooded and one quarter-blooded.

"I-I think so," Tsuki muttered, dragging himself out of the pit.  Bra sighed, slapping her forehead and muttering about how he couldn't even kill the "Evil One from the Past Mirai Time".

"I think your chibi-self is stronger than you are," Mirai laughed, pointing towards their smaller selves.  The older Goten blushed, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

The smaller Goten and Trunks were still fighting fiercely, but neither making the jump to Super.  The two boys looked evenly matched, although Trunks had the upper hand due to the fact he was a year older.

"I can't believe I was like that when I was younger," Goten stated, the two men now watching the chibi children.

Bra, now bored, turned towards her "parents" to see if anything amusing was happening between them.  Unfortunately for her, they were fighting, something very common in her own timeline.  She rolled her eyes and looked around some more.  The RF Goten and Mirai Trunks were betting on who of their younger selves would win the sparring match; their chibi selves locked fiercely in combat.  Bulma was screaming at Vegeta, with him yelling back at her, leaving Bardock to just stare on helplessly.  Piccolo, not one to interact with others, just hung back away from the others.  Chi-Chi was fawning over Pan, the child half-smiling from her "grandmother's" antics, half-pissy looking from having to continue to put up with her "grandmother's" antics.

Thus, Gohan and Videl were off in their own little corner of the lookout, practically begging Bra to make it hard for Gohan to explain everything to his future wife.  Rubbing her hands together and putting on a maniacal look that would make Vegeta proud, she strutted over to them, chuckling evilly to herself.

--v--

"Mr. Satan, we're here."

Hercule, who had fallen asleep on the car ride, had to be shaken a few times to wake him up.  The man blinked, then, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, got out of the limo lazily.

"What time is it?" Mr. Satan questioned, dusting himself off.  He looked at the huge building in front of him and gawked in a manner very un-Champion like.  It was at least 100 stories tall, and was _very_ wide.  And, on a billboard positioned next to the building, was a large picture of an eleven-year-old Gohan, an evil smirk plastered on his face, causing Mr. Satan to start sweating.

"It's 7:40.  Now we need to hurry so you can address 'The Board'.  Actually, they like to be called something else, but I forgot what it was.  I don't deal with them normally, so it doesn't really matter," the business guy stated, and ushered the large man into the building and down the hallway to an elevator.

The two men loaded into it, and stood in silence as it began to rise, the normally soft elevator music sounding much creepier than it should.

"So... What am I supposed to say?" Mr. Satan questioned, uneased by the freaky music being played.

"This is your problem, Mr. Satan.  You're here to make them stop believing in the lies surrounding the Surreal Savior."

"The what?"

The businessman muttered an obscenity under his breath, which Mr. Satan didn't catch, and replied, "That's what they call the Delivery Boy."

"Oh."

Thankfully, the elevator came to a stop on the 66 floor, and the two men walked into a hallway almost identical to the one on the first floor.

Glad that the "Buffoon," as the residents of Merino City liked to call him, wasn't asking anymore stupid questions, the guy in the suit lead Mr. Satan to a door labeled "Ginyu Gang".

"'Ginyu Gang'?"

"That's what The Board calls themselves," replied the smarter of the two men.  "Actually, they called themselves the 'Ginyu Force' when they first started working here, but changed it to look more... normal.  Plus, the Director of the Board liked the word 'gang'."

Mr. Satan just looked at the scholarly man funny, but said nothing as he opened the door to reveal five very... interesting looking people.  Eyes widening, the "Buffoon" began to wish he had never come on this trip.

--v--

"So talk.  How can everyone fly?" Videl asked a now-nervous Gohan.

"Err... you just have to develop your ki," Gohan sweatdropped.

"Ki?"

"Hi there!" Bra/Hoshi said brightly, walking up to the two teens.  "What's up?"

"Chibi-Bulma?" Gohan questioned.  He'd been a little preoccupied to take notice that there were people from their future now in the present.  Poor Gohan.

"Haven't you been paying attention to anything that's happening?!" Bra screeched, making the demi-Saiyan cover his ears.  "I'M HOSHI!"

"I thought he said your name was Bra," Videl pointed to RF Goten.  She had been a little more observant than Gohan.

Mimicking a pissed off Vegeta, she said, "My name is HOSHI while me and Tsuki are hunting Trunks down!  But that doesn't matter, now does it?"

"Can you explain to me what is going on?  Or what the hell 'key' is?" Videl asked angrily.

"It's 'ki'," Gohan corrected, making Videl glare at him.

Grinning evilly to herself, Bra said, "So you know who Pan's father is, right?"  After seeing Videl glare some more at a scarlet Gohan, she continued.  "Do you want to know who the mother is?"

"Yes," Videl replied simultaneously with Gohan, who said, "No."

"What do you mean 'no'?  Aren't you a _little_ curious?" Videl asked.

"I'd rather not know," Gohan said, still blushing furiously.  Then, laughing goofily, he added, "I mean, this is a new timeline and I may not even meet this mystery woman after all!"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure you met her already at your highschool," Bra stated, causing both teens to shut up.

"Well that doesn't narrow it down that much," Videl muttered.  "Practically every girl there is in love with Gohan."

"Ha ha ha..."

"And the girl he marries- mmph!" Gohan slapped his hand over Bra's mouth, stopping her from letting out anymore clues to the mother of Pan.

"Hey!  Let go!" Videl shouted, and tried prying off Gohan's hand from the Bulma look-alike.  Unfortunately for Videl, Gohan was far stronger than her.

"DINNER'S READY!"

All arguments and confrontations between any and all of Saiyan blood were promptly forgotten as they rushed towards the sound of Mr. Popo's call from the dining area, leaving Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Videl outside, sweatdropping.

--v--

I just realized that this story is moving by very slowly, like on DBZ when there's a major fight!  Hehe.  Another reason this chapter took a while to come out was because I had to do research on the Ginyu Force/Gang.  They'll probably come from Bardock's timeline so that I don't have to make another timeline.

Plus, I was looking into the special talents of the Ginyu people, and I couldn't remember what Jeice had.  I'm pretty sure he didn't have one, but if you know that he did, please say something!

Review! ...plus, my new website is www.angelfire.com/amiga/nitromonolith/


	13. Gohan's Flipped, DAWG!

Here's another part.  Um… I hope you don't mind Ginyu Force bashing, and they may seem a little OOC because their trying to fit in with the normal Earthian (?) lingo.  Hehehe.

Disclaimer: 

I don't own, so you don't sue!

Say hi to them and go

"Moo, moo moo!"  -(My wonderful attempt at poetry ^^;)

**Hoshi no Chibi**

Gohan's Flipped, DAWG!

"Hey there, Buffoon!  What's shakin'?" the orange man cackled, making the four others crack up.  Every one of the un-human looking people were fit, most likely forcefully, into clean, expensive looking suits.

Mr. Satan growled, although the sound was anything but intimidating, and yelled, "My name is Mr. Satan I… uh…"

He soon stopped to find that they all were laughing at him, once again.  The business man, who I'll just start calling BM, rubbed his temples, hoping that he would get paid extra for this.

"Mr. Ginyu, please calm the board down.  This is a serious matter that needs to be handled properly," BM said.  He ushered Mr. Satan to the opposite end of the very long table, where it was empty, and sat down once the "champion" had done so.

The LARGE purple guy, with the LARGE HORNS, waved to the others to quiet them, and then said, "It's Captain Ginyu, _dude_.  Mr. Ginyu makes me sound like I'm… uh… gonna' have a duck."

"It's COW, _dawg_!" the muscular guy with the orange hair corrected.

"I KNOW THAT, RECOOME!" Ginyu yelled back at the man… err… thing.

The large blue guy started laughing, and whispered to the short green… thing, "Captain is such a… dirk."

"I thought it was dart?  Isn't that it, Jeice?" the green thing whispered to the short orange guy.

"No.  It's_ dork_.  Which is what you and Guldo are," Jeice replied.

"Ohhhhh," Guldo and Butar muttered, completely missing the "put-down".

"HAHAHAHA!  You two got PUNKED!" Ginyu started laughing at his joke, along with Recoome, who was glad that the "Captain" wasn't yelling at him.__

"Excuse me, Ginyu… Gang.  I think it would be wise if… Sirs?" BM tried to get them to calm down, but after hearing their new name, they got up and started doing poses that rivaled Mr. Satan's in the stupidity factor.

"This is what runs Merino City?  No wonder they don't believe I beat Cell!" Mr. Satan laughed, and the Ginyu "Gang" continued to ignore the protests of BM.

"Actually, they really don't do that much.  The Mayor is who hired them.  I think that he only did so because they are… different.  The Mayor is who normally makes sure they don't do something bad, stupid, or both.  I wonder where he is…"

"The Mayor dude had to go do somethin'.  I bet he's… uh… coolin' wit' his housies!" Ginyu proclaimed loudly.  Mr. Satan and BM just sweatdropped, while the rest of the Gang laughed loudly.

"It's 'chillin' wit' his homies'," Recoome corrected, making the Captain start shouting at him again, accidentally letting a ki blast set-sail quite close to the "champ".

Mr. Satan looked both angry and frightened by this time, while BM just sat there, sweatdropping.

*

"Son Gohan!" Videl yelled, grabbing the demi-Saiyan by the collar of his shirt and pulling him from his meal at the table, "You are not taking ONE BITE until you explain everything to me!"

A look of horror flashed across his face, and Gohan shouted, "You can't do that!  You can't starve me!  I don't wanna dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"So explain!"

Chi-Chi, who was now sitting next to Bulma, whispered to her, "She will _definitely_ make a good wife for my Gohan."

"Actually, those two," Bulma pointed to Tsuki and Hoshi, who were stuffing their faces, with Hoshi being much neater than her future friend, "Already know who Gohan ends up marrying.  And, from what I can tell, Pan is born in their timeline, too."

"Oh _really_," Chi-Chi said, an evil glint appearing in her eye.

"_Videeeeeeeeeeeeeel_," Gohan whined, "Can't I explain things after dinner?"

"No!"

"Brat!" shouted Vegeta between bites, "Take your mate outside and fight there.  You two are disturbing my meal!"

Gohan blushed while Videl just looked pissed.  "Listen here, whoever you are!  I can do whatever I feel like!  I want an explanation for everything that's going on and _you_ aren't going to do anything about it!"

Growling, Vegeta put his chopsticks down and stood up.

"H-hey now, Vegeta.  Why don't you calm down?  Me and Videl were just leaving," Gohan grabbed her arm as he said this, and started pulling her out of the room.

"Let go of me, Son Gohan!  I'm not scared of that man!" the raven-haired girl yelled, yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"I am the Prince of the Saiyans, and order you to bow down before me!" Vegeta screamed, pointing his index finger towards Videl and his thumb upward.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?  Shoot me with your FINGER!?" Videl mocked.

Gohan, however, saw that he was preparing the Gallic Gun, and flipped.

"What do you think you're doing, Vegeta!" Gohan yelled, shocking Videl.  "You're gonna blast her just because she won't BOW!"

He stomped over to Vegeta, and glared down at him, continuing his ranting, "Who do you think you are!  I mean, I would understand if you wanted to blast her father.  Hell, _I've_ wanted to shoot a Kamehameha at him many times.  But does that mean I've blasted Mr. Satan?  No!"

Videl, still shocked by the demi-Sayian's outburst, just stood there.  She had heard him ramble for the first time that day, but never shout.  It turned out that she was getting to know Gohan better- she never thought him capable of yelling at _anyone_.

Chi-Chi wasn't as shocked, though.  "Gohan!  Don't use that language!  I've taught you much better than that!  And you two are ruining dinner!"

Pulling out the infamous frying pan, she raised it high over her head, storming over to the two Saiyans.  Ducking for cover, almost everyone jumped underneath the dinner table, including Videl, who had seen the damage done to Mr. Bardock already, and Piccolo, who was forced to sit there with everyone else.  All those who knew Chi-Chi knew to never get in the way of her frying pan.  The only ones who didn't duck and run, Gohan and Vegeta, stood planted to the ground with terrified looks on their faces.  

Vegeta was the first to be subjected to the torture, and ended up on the floor with a giant welt on the top of his head, parting his flame-styled hair.

Before Gohan ended up with a similar bump, he pleaded to his mom innocently.  "But I was only protecting Videl from Vegeta.  If Vegeta-"

*WHAM!*

Gohan sprawled out on the floor, rubbing his now-throbbing head, with Videl grinning triumphantly over him, Chi-Chi's pan in hand.  She bent down, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him out of the dining room.  The pan was still in her hand.

Chi-Chi smiled brightly and said, "She will definitely make a good wife for my Gohan."

Seeing that Chi-Chi wasn't armed, the others made their way back into their seats.

Tsuki and Hoshi looked at each other and grinned.  It was so funny seeing Gohan and Videl fighting.  Videl was just normally calm-natured in the future.

Mirai Trunks was busy making faces at his chibi counterpart, with the younger one doing so as well.

Little Goten and Pan were now making up new routines for their Saiyakids act.  They were at a disagreement, since Pan wanted to make lots of flips and stuff, while Goten wanted to shoot off lots of ki beams.

Bulma and Chi-Chi were looking at wedding magazines, much to the chagrin of Vegeta, who was hoping the woman would be worried about his injury, as she normally was.

Mr. Popo had left a little while ago, since he decided to put more pink flamingos up.  If Dende were there, he would have never let Mr. Popo put that many on the lookout, maybe one or two at the most, so he was using Dendes absence as permission.

And Piccolo just sat there, wondering why Gohan would want someone as loud-mouthed and foul-tempered as Videl for a mate.

Of couse, this was all done while the people of Saiyan blood at enough food to feed over 5 third world countries.

*

"Okay Gohan, now we're alone.  Explain," Videl instructed, Chi-Chi's trusted pan in hand.

"I'll tell you everything, as long as you don't freak out," Gohan stated, playing with the floor beneath him, cutting the stone and putting indents into it.

Seeing Videl glaring at him, Gohan sighed and continued.  "Alright, where to begin.  I guess you wanna know how they all flew."

"And if you are the Great Saiyaman."

Eyes wide, Gohan waved frantically in front of him for no real reason.  "Please don't tell anyone!  I don't want the publicity!"

"I won't tell if you tell me how you fly.  And that other stuff."

"Okay.  You see, we use what is known as 'ki' to lift us up.  It's a spirit that lives in everyone-"

Interrupted by Videl's beeping watch (hehe, I don't mean the curse word), she growled, pushed a button, and said, "What do you want?  It's 8:00 at night."

"There's a robbery in progress.  A bunch of hostages have been taken, and they won't let them go until you or the Great Saiyaman shows up."

"I'll be there in a sec."

She grabbed her capsule, then paused, realizing how far they were from the city and how late it was.

"You gonna change?" Videl asked Gohan, who was still sitting on the floor, a pretty picture of Icarus etched into the stone.

"Huh?  Oh right!" Gohan pushed a button on his watch, instantly changing him into the Great Saiyaman.

"You can fly, right?  Why don't you just take both of us there."  
  


"You want me to carry you?" Gohan blushed.  Realizing she was still in possession of the pan, he picked her up and into his arms, still red, and took off a few seconds after the chibis came out.

Pan and Goten looked at each other, nodded, then took off, leaving little Trunks sulking at Kami's Lookout, wishing that he was a Saiyakid, too.

*

Poor Trunks.  Hehe.  I just re-read over the Ginyu stuff, and cracked up laughing.  I based this on the wannabe ghetto people at my still-new school.  I've been going there a year, and it is so funny when they talk like that, especially since I came from a ghetto school.  

The reason it took so long to get anything up is because I've been at my dad's house, with my _stoopid_ brother who never let's me on the computer.  And now I'm going on vacation, again, so I probably won't be able to get another chapter of this out until August.  I've also got a great idea for another story, another ORIGINAL idea, so yeah.  Plus, I've developed an insane obsession with Final Fantasy music videos ^^;.  I promise that the next chapter will be my longest!  And you can hold me up to that if you want!


	14. Confusing Cards and Reappearing Baddies

I'm baaaaaaaaaack.  I'll leave a/n's for the bottom.

The only thing I own is a dead case of writer's block, mixed in with laziness.

**Hoshi no Chibi**

_Confusing Cards and Re-appearing Baddies_

Still a little nervous from how high up in the air she was, Videl held her death grip around Gohan's neck.  The Great Saiyaman, however, was beginning to turn blue from lack of air.

"V-Videl..."

Not hearing him, she just continued to choke the life out of the poor half-Saiyan.  Of course, Gohan wasn't even sure of why she was freaking out.  They were only going about 350 mph., far slower than his normal speed.

So hoping that she would loosen her grip on his neck, Gohan stopped midair.

Videl blinked, and seeing that Gohan was still holding onto her, let her arms come from around his neck.  Taking this as his chance to breathe, he gasped in the refreshing oxygen, relinquishing in how wonderful it tasted.

"Are you alright, Gohan?"

"Y-yeah," he stuttered, Videl's face only inches from his own.

"You look a little... pale.  Maybe you should slow down a bit."

_~Great thinking Videl!  Now you won't have to admit that he's flying too fast!~_

"Oh no, it's not that.  I'm not flying anywhere near top speed.  You were just, uh, choking me.  I couldn't breathe."

"Sorry," Videl blushed.

"It's okay.  I'm not going to drop you, or anything.  Well, as long as you don't suffocate me."  Seeing that Videl looked pretty embarrassed, Gohan didn't say anything more, and took off towards Satan City, flying a little slower than before.

;_;

"Why are they going so sloooooooow~?" Goten whined through the chibified version of the helmet that went with the chibified version of the Saiyaman outfit.

"I dunno.  This is boring though," Pan replied.

_We could always show up before them, but..._

"Why can't we just go ahead of them?" Goten asked, clearly upset at having to fly at such a slow speed.

"Because we don't know where they're going.  I'm sure Mom and Dad know what they're doing.  Maybe they're flying slow to be dramatic," Pan suggested, not noticing her slip-up.

But Goten did.  "Mom?  But Brother's carrying Videl, not your mom.  That doesn't make any sense, Pan."

"Of course not!" Pan shouted, a sweatdrop rolling down her head, "I- uh- just said that to keep you on your feet!"

"But we're flying.  How can we be on our feet?" Goten asked innocently, causing Pan to facefault.

_Thank goodness I don't have to worry about Goten letting anyone know about the Mom slip-up.  He's too dense to figure it out.  And he finally stopped whining._

"Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!" Goten cried loudly, "I don't get it!"

_I spoke too soon._

"Never mind Goten.  Let's just follow Dad and M- I mean Videl.  Okay?"

After seeing Goten nod affirmatively, Pan sighed, and they continued after Gohan and Videl.

_Maybe I should've teamed up with chibi Sensei.  At least he doesn't whine as much._

;_;

"Ahhh!  It's past 8:00!" Jeice shouted, him and the rest of the "Ginyu Gang" still decked out in suits.

"What chu' say?!" the rest of the members called in unison, ignoring Mr. Satan and the business guy for the first time since the meeting started.

"We're missing _Third Rock from the Sun_, dawgs!" Butar stated, and the group ran out of the room so fast it took Mr. Satan a few moments to figure out they were gone.

Sighing, the businessman muttered, "They're all obsessed with that show.  Something about relating to the aliens on the show.  Of course, with their coloring and horns, that wouldn't be that surprising.  Even the mayor is a little different."

"Bu- but we didn't get anything done today!  What was the purpose of that meeting?" Mr. Satan asked, thoroughly upset at this city.

"Why do you think you need to stay here for two months?"

"Uhhhh..."

The BM (business man, for those who forgot) sighed, and said to the "hero", "I might as well show you where you will be staying.  Luckily for you, it will be here, inside of Jemison Industries.  The accommodations won't be as nice as you're used to-"

"What?!" Mr. Satan demanded, cutting off the man, "What do you mean?!  I deserve the best!"

"Of course you do," BM replied, and walked out of the room and towards the elevators.  "But with all the hatred centered around you here in Merino City, it would be best for you just to stay low and out of sight, which Jemison does nicely."

"They're better be free food and drinks!"

"Yes, Mr. Satan.  The Mayor is paying it all for.  You don't have to worry about it."

The two men stepped into the elevator, while BM pushed the button 65.

"I- I'm gonna be staying on the top floor?" Mr. Satan asked, his voice quivering a bit.

"Yes.  Are you afraid of heights?  Because I can-"

"Of course not!" Mr. Satan shouted, laughing off his nervousness, "'The Man Who Saved Us All From Cell' fears nothing!  Gwahahahaha!"

"Whatever you say, sir."

The rest of the trip to the room was in silence.  Not the nice kind of silence, mind you, where everything seems to be at peace.  But the awkward kind, just to make Mr. Satan feel really uncomfortable.  Hehehe...

When they got to the room, BM handed Hercule a key card, saying, "This is the card that you'll use to get in and out of your room.  It's also used to open the windows, the bathroom, the closet, the mini-fridge, and turn on any of the electrical appliances and water utilities, such as the television and the shower."

"So I can't do nothing without this thing," Mr. Satan muttered, not noticing that the businessman left.  

He jammed the card into the slot where it said to insert it, then pulled it out, only to show the light above turn red, signifying that the door was still locked.

"Hey guy!  How do you use this thing?" Mr. Satan asked BM, only to find that he wasn't there.  "Oh well, I can figure this out on my own.  I'm not the World Champion for nothing!"

Several tries later, Hercule was still standing outside his door, putting the card in, then pulling it out, only to have the light flash red.

"ARGH!  WHY WON'T THIS DAMN THING WORK!"

He did it again, and even though the light flashed red, he tried to open the door anyway, and just about fell down in shock to find that it was open.  Looking around to make sure that nobody was watching him make a fool out of himself, he walked into the room.

It wasn't too small, seeing as it was still a suite, but it was much smaller than what he intended on having.

Mr. Satan's eyes dropped down to a piece of paper taped to the back of the door.

"What's this?" he muttered, pulling it off.  Aloud, he read:

_"Welcome Satan Hercule.  I hope you're stay is pleasant.  Unfortunately, whenever you use the key card, the light showing it's open turns red instead of the usual green.  Hopefully you didn't have too much trouble with that.  If there's anything you need, just use the suite's telephone and dial the number 4.  Below is a list of numbers you can contact in case of an emergency..."_

Mr. Satan didn't bother reading the rest of the letter.  After grabbing a pen off of the table, he wrote _"4 for stuff i want"_ on his hand very messily, and then chunked the letter into the trash.

The very next thing he did was pick up the suite's phone and dial "4".

_"Hello.  This is Jemison Industries Special Faculty Services.  How may I help you?"_

"Uh, yeah.  I want some room service..."

;_;

"Wow.  We got to Satan City a lot faster without my copter," Videl stated, the nightlights of the city glowing bright just around the bend.  "Only 30 minutes."

"Err... I-" Gohan stopped himself before he made a comment on how fast he could've gone, for it would've made her... not very happy.  And a not very happy Videl is not something he would want to be flying around with in his arms.

"What?"

"Never mind.  We're here," the Great Saiyaman stated, lowering his altitude down to where the cops were.  Videl jumped out of his arms before they got to the ground, however, and ran over to the policeman that looked to be in charge.

"So what's the situation?" Videl asked, Gohan walking up beside her.

"Well, apparently they're holding two... blonde teenagers hostage and won't let them go unless you or the Great Saiyaman fight them.  They also wanted to fight Mr. Satan, but he's not here."

"Red Shark Gang all over again," Videl groaned, and ran up to the front steps of the bank where a huge man, easily four times the size of the teen, stood, an Uzi (machine gun) in each hand.

"A'ight boss, we got all da' money," shouted a lanky, tall man as he ran out of the building with a bag full of cash in hand.  Another guy soon followed, although he appeared to be shorter than Videl, but very... skinny impaired, to be politically correct, who also had a bag of money.

"Stop right there evil doers, for I, The Great Saiyamannnnnn~!" he struck a few poses, "Shall let you do no harm!"

"Omigod!  It's the Great Saiyaman!  And Videl!  Hi Videl!" one of the hostages, the blonde female squealed, bouncing up and down in the chair she was bound to.  The other hostage, a long blonde male, sighed at his friend's antics, not being able to speak for he was gagged.

"Erasa?  Sharpner?  You captured _those two_?" Videl asked in disbelief, wondering what was wrong with the criminals' heads.

"Of course!  The Red Shark Gang's leader knows who to take hostage, and who not to," the lanky criminal replied haughtily.

"But we already took care of the Red Shark Gang.  And the leader, although he looked sorta like you, isn't you," Gohan stated, pointing at the jumbo-sized guy.  He then scratched his head, in the usual Son manner, and added, "That doesn't make sense..."

"Who cares if it makes sense.  I'll take out the boss, you get the other two cronies and free Erasa," Videl told him, then ran for the leader, who was already crouching into a very sloppy fighting stance.

Just to be quick and efficient, for he still hadn't eaten dinner, Gohan flew over to each of the underlings, and before they could even tell he was there, planted a strong chop to the sides of their necks, rendering them unconscious.  As he was walking over to untie Erasa and Sharpner, he looked over at Videl, who was having a surprisingly easy time fighting him.

"You stupid wench!  I'll get you!" the boss shouted.  Then, using his weight as an advantage, he tried throwing himself on top of Videl in order to squish her.  The Satan girl, with her cat-like reflexes, easily dodged the man, jumping a few feet away as he cracked the pavement.  The man stood back up, glaring at her intensely, and was about to attack, had Videl not made her move.

She ran over, slamming her fist into his gut.  Taking a second to think her action over, she jumped up and kicked him straight in his face, hard, then delivered an uppercut to his jaw, sending the man flying a few feet.  Once he reached the ground, he fell unconscious.

"Thank you so much, Great Saiyaman!" Erasa shouted, throwing her arms around Gohan's middle.  "If it weren't for you, I'd be toast!  You're the best!"

"Ahhh, it was nothing," Gohan replied, blushing.

"I'd rather have been saved by Videl," Sharpner muttered, then grinned when he saw her walking over.

"Great job Videl!" Erasa said happily, still holding onto Gohan.  Sharpner was about to try and say something smooth, but was interrupted by Videl.

"The chief wants to question you about what happened.  You're not gonna get in trouble or anything, probably your picture in the newspaper or something," Videl stated.  Both blondes nodded, understanding, and walked over to where the chief was.

"I should go.  My mom's probably home now, and you know how she is..."

;_;

"I still think flashy ki beams is the way to go," Pan muttered, crossing her arms around her chest.

"Nu-uh!  Flips and poses are better!" Goten argued back.

"Ki beams!"

"Poses!"

The two children had been arguing right outside of Satan City for the past 30 minutes over what to do in their routine.

"Whatever.  We need to hurry if we're gonna make it to the crime at all," Pan said.  Seeing that Goten agreed, they flew off towards the bank, only to find no one there.

"Wh-where is everybody?" Goten asked, flying down and searching for any clues as to where the people were.

"I dunno... I guess we're to late."

"Uh oh.  We've been gone an hour.  Mommy won't be happy when she finds that we're not at the lookout," Goten said worriedly.

"She's probably gone from the lookout by now.  Let's just go home to your house," Pan replied, and the two flew off towards the Son household, both worried about the fit Chi-Chi was probably throwing.

;_;

I think this was my second longest chapter, not the longest.  Not by much though.  Sorry for the amount of time it took to write this.  When I got back from vacation, I found this chapter, along with all my website stuff, was deleted.  I needed to re-vamp my website anyway- it was too gloomy.  Fortunately, I had only written half of _Hoshi_.  It wasn't really writer's block, I just didn't feel like writing.  Grr to me.  Changed my penname, too.

I hope the short fight scene with Videl and the boss wasn't too crappy.  It was my first.  I also luv _Third Rock from the Sun_.  It was either that or _Roswell_, but it doesn't play anymore.  I think I'm about to cry...

Anyway, I'm gonna stick in an advertising, even though I had mentally sworn those things off, but whatever.  It's and original story, and it's reaaaaaaaaaaaally good.  I'm not gonna explain it, cuz you need to read yourself, but it's about a girl with imaginary friends that aren't so imaginary.  Kinda confusing, but it's cute.  Called Thallus: An Alter Earth (http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=283195).  It's finished, too, and now has a sequel.  Go check it out.

That's it.


	15. Blackmail, Broadway, and Being Evil

Just a reminder, that this _is_ a Gohan/VIDEL fic, not anything else.  You'll eventually see what I mean- it has to do with the blackmail part of the title.  Went back and censored the f-word.  Couldn't keep it in.

I own myself!  So I'm sorta a slave, to myself.  That's kinda creepy, ne?  But since my "psychic abilities" aren't allowing me to own DB, DBZ or that DBGT... stuff, then that's what I'm stuck with.

Beware, Gohan has a bit of a potty mouth this chapter and Bra's a little... too pretty for her own good.  O.o,

**_Hoshi no Chibi_**

_Blackmail, Broadway, and Being Evil Revealed_

Gohan muttered a stream of curses to himself as he walked down the hallway to his first class of the day.  The reception he received when he finally made it to his house wasn't... pleasant, to say the least.  He was whacked a few times by the "Evil Demonic Frying Pan of HFIL", which he now found quite fitting, for not coming home the previous night, then was hit some more, for not telling his mother about Pan showing up, despite the fact he was unconscious for some time.  And again for not telling Chi-Chi he had a girlfriend, even though they weren't too close at just being normal friends.  And then again for making her think that Bardock was Goku, although he had no control over that one.  And then some more.  By the time Chi-Chi finished with Gohan's punishment, he wouldn't have been surprised if he had a concussion, along with some serious brain damage.  This continued all weekend for the poor boy, with his punishment being spread out and not being able to associate with anyone.

Having an evil, Vegeta-esque glare positioned on his faced, he threw open the door to his History class, having it slam loudly into the wall and leave a door-knob imprint on the wall.

"Late again, Mr. Son?  What is it this time?  Mother again?" the teacher, Mr. Liev, sneered.

Turning towards Mr. Liev, glare still in place on his face, audibly growled, shocking the entire class, and stomped over to his seat on the back row.

"Mr. Son!  Are you going to answer me or not?!" Mr. Liev demanded, grabbing his ruler and smacking it down on his deck.  Very loudly.

Of course, Gohan's head was still pounding from the Pan Whacking, so he shouted at this teacher, "I'm _not_ going to answer you because I have a f---ing _headache!_  Now I suggest you stop slamming that damn ruler on the desk before I _blow it up_!"

The class was stunned, to say the least.

"Oh my Kami," Erasa whispered, staring at the boy beside her.  The boy she considered was quiet, shy, and an overall people pleaser.  But I guess everyone looses it sooner or later.

On the other side of her, Videl wasn't too shocked, seeing all those weird people and odd conversations on the "Lookout", as they called it, but Gohan was also a momma's boy, she had seen it too first hand.

Sharpner was surprised, but began grinning broadly, then laughed and shouted, "You are definitely gonna make it as the part of Cid in that new play."

"What are you talking about, Mr. Pencil?" Mr. Liev asked, still very nervous due to that verbal lashing he received from the demi-Saiyan.

"Oh yeah, I head about it.  I think it was called _Dream's End_, or something," Erasa added, and soon the entire class was chatting about the new play, almost forgetting about Gohan's outburst.  Eventually, it hit the teen about what he had done, and began blushing deeply, hoping that Mr. Liev wouldn't send him to the principal.  The guy just plain creeped him out.

_Great.  Now I gotta try out for that stupid play.  Who the hell is Cid, anyway?_

"I heard that the auditions are this coming Friday."

"Really?  They only told us about them last Friday, which means we only got a week."

"No wonder the Nerd was practicing for 'em, seeing as it's Monday and all."

"Guess so.  He's gotta be good in everything."

"Not sports.  Nerd's aren't supposed to be athletic."

"I dunno... I bet he's hiding some muscles underneath that shirt.  You saw what he had on yesterday."

"Ahem.  Class, may I have your attention?" Mr. Liev said, and the class quieted swiftly.  It wasn't good to get on Mr. Liev's bad side.  Turning toward Gohan, he continued, "Seeing as you were practicing for auditions for a play, I won't have you go to the principal."

Gohan sighed in relief, but the teacher continued, "However, I don't want you doing it again.  I was worried that my best student might have been... sick, or something.  And I expect you to try and show up on time once in a while."

"Yes sensei," Gohan replied, bowing his head respectfully, still pink.

"Now that we're settled, we can begin.  Turn to page-"

Mr. Liev was cut off by someone knocking on the door.  He walked over, opened the door, and in stepped a girl with long, aqua-colored hair, wearing a short black skirt, and a pink, button up shirt that wasn't buttoned up to the top, leaving a bit of cleavage in view and was eerily similar to Vegeta's own "Bad Man" shirt, except it said "Bad Onna" instead.  Hehe.

"You must be the new student," Mr. Liev said, returning to his desk.  "Why don't you say something to the class?"

"Okay.  I'm Hoshi Bra, but I prefer to be called Hoshi, but if I like you, I won't care whether you call me Bra or not.  Also, any resemblance to Briefs Bulma is merely coincidental," Hoshi then smiled brightly at the students, showing off her perfectly white teeth.  Almost all of the men in the class reacted the same way, drooling and gawking, except for everyone's favorite constantly tortured demi-Saiyan, who began banging his head on the desk.

"You can sit next to Son Gohan.  Uh, Mr. Son, what are you doing?"

"Practicing," Gohan replied, although it was muffled out by the desk his head was resting on.  Bra basically skipped up to her seat, happy to know she still had the same effect on men, even though she was in a different timeline.

"Hi Gohan-chan, you don't look too good," Bra said brightly, thinking back to what happened Saturday afternoon.

***Flashback... Oooh!  The colors!***

_"Hoshi, can you be a dear and come in here for a second?"_

_Currently, Bra was lying down on her temporary bed in one of the guest rooms that would eventually become her room, reading the latest edition of Twinkie Prep, the hottest magazine that all the little teeny-boppers were reading.  She put it down, and walked toward where she heard the call, which ended up being the living room.  Sitting there on the large, plush couch was her younger mother and Chi-Chi._

_"Yes, mom?  What do you want?" Bra asked, sitting down on the chair to the right of the couch.  She sweatdropped, seeing many wedding magazines strewn about the room._

_"Well, we've been thinking about Panny-chan," Chi-Chi said, and smiled brightly at the prospect of grandchildren, going into another day-dream about Gohan and the perfect wife, which was currently something very similar to Videl._

_Seeing that Chi-Chi was out of it, again, she added, "We want you to go to Gohan's school and give us updates on his love life."_

_"What?  But Gohan's like a... I dunno, role model of some sort.  He's really the only guy I can look up to out of the bunch," Bra stated._

_"I know, but we still need you to do it for us.  Maybe even flirt a little if it's not working.  It could cause someone to come out of the closet about their feelings for Gohan," Bulma replied._

_"I'm pretty sure Gohan isn't gay, mom," Bra sweatdropped._

_Bulma sighed, then said, "That's not what I meant.  Just go and spy on him, and maybe act like his girlfriend."_

_"And why should I do this?"_

_"I'll make sure Vegeta doesn't know about your... attraction to a certain Son."_

_"You wouldn't."_

_"I mightn't, but Chi-Chi might."_

_"This is blackmail."_

_"I'm a very powerful woman, Hoshi.  You know that."_

_Bra just glared at her younger mother.  She then sighed in resignation, making Bulma grin triumphantly._

***End Flashback... Aww, the colors are gone!***

Gohan glared at her, but said nothing.  She sighed, then praying to Kami that no one she knew was looking, and inched her chair next to Gohan's, latching an arm around him.  He promptly flew up, not literally, but did succeed in banging his knee on the table, cursing softly.

"Gohan-chan!  Are you okay?" Bra asked with fake concern, bending over to look at his non-existent injury, while accidentally flashing him and the rest of the row to her lacy bra (A/N: I'm not being sarcastic here, she really didn't mean to).

"I'm fine, Bra.  Really," Gohan said, blushing a bright red.  Somehow, Mr. Liev managed not to notice what was going on.

"If you say so," Bra chirped, and pecked him on the cheek, then continued to hang onto him like a leech for the rest of the period.

_Damn you Goten!_

*****

The rest of the classes, and lunch, went relatively normal, except for the fact that the new, hot chick was "Nerd Boy's girlfriend".  Gohan denied this vehemently, but Bra didn't.  In fact, it seemed to Gohan that she truly believed it herself.  It confused Gohan, wondering why she was acting that way, but blamed it on the Frying Pan.  That, along with Vegeta, Dende, and gossiping teens, were the root of every problem.  Case closed.

Videl, who was still a little confused about Friday's events, tried chasing Gohan down and making him explain everything, but couldn't, because of Bra.  She didn't want to admit it, but deep down Videl was feeling a little bit jealous.  Normally, Gohan seemed to want her attention, but now the tables had turned, and Videl didn't like it one bit.

Sharpner and Erasa, however, instantly warmed up to Bra, and she did the same, but still stayed glued to Gohan.

Anyway, Gohan and his crew were now walking down to their second to last class of the day, which happened to be Fine Arts.  Gohan cringed when he saw their teacher, Mr. Riafents, walking directly towards them.

"Ahhh, Son Gohan, I heard you had an interest in our play.  How did you hear about that?  You weren't in my class Friday," Mr. Riafents asked, making the boy sweat a little.

"Uh... I heard about it from, a... someone at... somewhere..." Gohan mumbled, not really saying much at all.

"Magnificent!" exclaimed the teacher, "You truly have captured the essence that is Cid in every way!  Cid, the protagonist and unwilling hero, is truly a normally un-articulate person, although when truly angered, he truly has a short fuse and truly curses up a storm!  I truly have heard about your performance during first period, and I'm am truly amazed!  You truly would be the perfect Cid for the _Dream's End!_"

"I... would?" Gohan asked, amazed, and a little peeved, at his teacher's reaction.  His head was still pounding.

"There you go again!" Mr. Riafents shouted, grabbing hold of Gohan's hands, "Shout and be the truly angry Cid!  Shout loudly and truly!"

Now really pissed, Gohan growled and stated harshly, "I would shout, but I can't even hear myself because of your damn _mouth!_  I've had it up to here with your 'truly' crap!"

Realizing his mistake, he blushed and turned his gaze towards the ground, muttering apologies.

Mr. Riafents grabbed Gohan in a big hug, and said, "You've truly got the part of Cid!  I'm truly blown away."

He then walked away, probably to grab his notes for the day's class.

"Wow Gohan, I didn't know you were such a theater buff," Erasa said admiringly, causing him to blush and scratch his head in the Son Style.

*****

"Hello, Ginyu Force," stated a deep voice, walking into the conference room at Jemison Industries.

"Mayor!" Captain Ginyu said, kneeling to the ground, showing his respect for the man.  The rest of the gang soon jumped from the chairs, and mimicked the action.

"Arise," he said, messing with his odd, green tie, still unused to it.  The suit and tie were much more uncomfortable than his normal, traditional robes.  But you gotta get used to the weird clothing if you're being one of the bad guys.

"Satan Hercule has arrived on the scene," Butar stated.

"And we've been making sure he isn't at house here," Recoome added.

"It's 'home'.  We've been making sure he isn't at 'home'," Guldo corrected.

"Up shut.  We're in front of the Mayor here," Ginyu whispered harshly.  None of them dared to correct his mistake of a simple two-word phrase.

"If you're done," the Mayor glared at the men, err, things, "I have something to tell you.  First of all, I don't want you hurting Mr. Satan in any way."

"Why not?!  I thought we didn't like him?" Jeice demanded, although he wasn't that intimidating.

"We only want to ruin the demi's life, not Mr. Satan.  He ends up helping the universe in the end, anyway," the Mayor then got an angry look on his face, saying, "We only want to ruin the life of Son Goku's kid.  He seems to be attached to him."

"Who is this 'Son Goku' and why do you have a grudge against him anyway?" Ginyu asked.

"He's the reason I transported you from the time of Frieza's almost destruction of Planet Vegeta.  Him, and his son, have a run in with you later on in the timeline, in which all of you are destroyed.  Except Ginyu, who is turned to a frog.  All because of this Goku and Gohan," the Mayor explained.  While the men began to get angry, he added, "And I hate him because he caused my Paikuhan not to win the Annoyoichi Budoukai [1].  That little..."

"So when can we go set this kid straight?" Recoome asked, eager at destroying some innocent civilians.

"Not now.  We have plenty of time.  All that spiked alcohol I gave Dende at the last Godly Beings Get-Together will have him out of commission for quite a while.  Let's just let Gohan's life fall apart slowly," the Mayor said, now revealed to you as the West Kaio-sama [1].

*****

[1] - Paikuhan is Pikkon for dubbers.  Same goes for the Annoyoichi Budoukai, which is Other World Tournament, and West Kaio-sama is West Kai.

Ohohohohoho!  It's revealed how and why all those people are here!  And Dende's just an innocent by-standard for once!  Now THAT is original in a Gohan Torture Fic, ne?  If you didn't catch the teacher name puns, I'll tell ya- Mr. Liev=Evil, and Mr. Riafents=Fine Arts. 

About the _Dream's End_ stuff, I ripped it from Final Fantasy 7.  Hehe, and Cid is a mix between its Cid and Reeve.  I don't own that either.  I'm just a major gamer freak.  The play prolly won't be like the game; however, it also won't be about the Cell games, or the alien stuff.  But you may recognize it from something else... ehehehe, ohohohoho, GWAHAHAHAHAHA~! *starts choking*

Ahem.  That's it.  Hope it was long enough for ya!


	16. Guts, Black Stuff, and about Fifty SlimJ...

Major thanks to Poppy, who pointed out two mistakes I made chapter 14.  I blame it on the fact I hadn't written in so long.  I'm also going back and editing a lot of my chapters.  No really big differences in the plot, mostly grammer stuff, and changing the names to the English ones- just easier for me to write.  This won't take effect until next update, which won't be for a while because of school.

DODS!  Hehe, acronyms are so cool.  Check an earlier chapter if you don't recognize it.

**_Hoshi no Chibi_**__

_Guts, Black Stuff, and about Fifty Slim-Jims_

"Hey Son, have you seen the West Kai?" Pikkon asked, walking up to everyone's favorite Saiyan hero, who was currently stuffing his face.

"Nu-uh," Goku replied merrily in between bites, not taking his attention from the food in front of him for even a second.  It had been ages since King Kai had let him eat all that he wanted, leaving Goku on Cloud Nine.

Pikkon sighed, seeing that he obviously wasn't getting through to him.  Since he had no choice, he fired a weak ki beam at the food, quickly incinerating it.

A look of horror flashed across Goku's face, finding his meal completely gone.  He gasped, a swirly-yet-creepy dark blue background forming behind him, and shouted, "What did you do that for?!  My food..."

"Get a grip," Pikkon muttered, "I can get you better food after we find the West Kai."

"Really?  I mean, King Kai isn't that great a cook, but he-"

"Son.  First we find the West Kai, then we can get the food.  Okay?" Pikkon sighed, seeing Goku nodding eagerly in front of him.

"So, why do you have to find the West Kai?" Goku asked as the two walked out of the Dining Area for the fighters in the Other World.  The only thing that spent as much time as Goku there was a huge man of about 3 tons, and even that guy didn't eat as much as him.

"He disappeared about two weeks ago.  Recently, he has been leaving every once in a while, but I haven't seen him since the last Godly Being Banquet, or Get-Together."

"You mean the one where Dende had to be put in rehab?" Goku asked, then turned to see a small fishy looking figure running up to him.  "Hey!  I fought you in the Annoyoichi Budoukai!  What's your name again?"

"Um... a-actually, I overheard you talking about the West Kai," he replied, ignoring Goku's question.

"You know where he is?" Pikkon asked.

"H-he... I mean, I-I saw him put the alcohol in Earth's Guardian's drink."

Goku looked a little confused.  "Why would he do that?"

Pikkon sighed, then answered for the fish guy, "He's probably still upset that I didn't win the Annoyoichi Budoukai."

"But we both got to be trained by the Grand Kai, still.  Why would he be upset?" Goku asked, still not completely understanding the situation.

"Because h-he really wanted Pikkon to win.  It doesn't matter that you both won/lost.  He probably thinks it's your fault, so he spiked Earth's Guardians punch as payback," the fish guy said, and Goku began to understand a little better.

"He's probably messing with Earth, too.  Do you have any family?"

"Well, Chi-Chi and Gohan.  And a few close friends.  But that doesn't mean that the West Kai can go around, messing with them," Goku stated, frowning darkly.

"I-I have to go," the fishy man said, waving and walking away.

"Bye Fishy Man!" Goku waved goodbye politely, then began frowning again.

"We should go talk to the Grand Kai about this," Pikkon said as he began flying towards his mansion.

Goku blinked a bit, then flew after him, shouting, "But you said that we would get some food after we found the West Kai.  I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

Pikkon sweatdropped, shaking his head, but kept flying anyway.

"All right class, I truly have two announcements to make," Mr. Riafents called, trying to get the students to pay attention to him.  Of course, the only one that did so was the resident "Book Nerd".  "One of them is truly about a new student, Hoshi Bra."

A few heads turned, along with a few catcalls, but nothing much.  Most had already heard about her, and that she was only interested in the 'Geek'.

"And the other truly regards the auditions for _Dream's End_."

At this, many heads turned towards the teacher.  Most of the student body was looking forward to one of the first plays ever at Orange Star High School.

"I had truly said that the auditions would be held Friday to the entire school.  Well, I have truly changed that.  In regard of recent events, I have truly decided to make it mandatory for this class to be in it, meaning you will all truly have parts for the play- all which you truly have to play, or else I'll truly fail you."

Cheers were shouted throughout the class, except the occasional "Oh hell no".

"I have also truly decided who I want the two leading roles to be, since they truly fit the parts of the characters.  Son Gohan, Satan Videl, I would truly like you two to come here for a minute."

Gohan began sweating, not moving an inch, while Videl just looked pissed.

"Mr. Riafents, I don't _want_ to be in the play," Videl stated as she began walking towards the teacher.  She glared back at Gohan, who jumped out of his daze and walked slowly up to the Fine Arts teacher.

"You are truly the perfect for the part of Chii.  All you truly have to do is be yourself, since the character is exactly like you," Mr. Riafents replied.  "I know that you hold truly amazing potential, and the ability to truly do this."

He turned to look at Gohan, who was still sweating, and added, "We've all truly seen your performances throughout the day, Mr. Son.  Cid is truly what you are destined to play."

"Um... But I don't even know what it's about, or whether I have the time-"

"Truly nonsense, Mr. Son," the teacher cut the teen Saiyan off, "You and Ms. Satan truly have nothing to worry about.  You two are truly close, correct?"

Over where Bra was, she was glaring at Videl in hopes of looking jealous.  Sharpner saw this, and was trying to act all cool by placing an arm on her shoulder.  Of course, every time he did so, she shoved it right off and made him go back stumbling, due to her strength.  Erasa was giggling, wondering what part she'd play in the play.

"Hey, Nerd Boy has nothing on me," Sharpner tried to convince her, "I'm way better than he is.  What do you see in him anyway."

"For one, he's probably a thousand times stronger than you are," Bra said, not knowing Gohan's attempts to stay anonymous in the school.  "He's not a brainless idiot, and he's far better looking than you are."

"Stronger?  He's just a geek.  He probably doesn't even know what the word 'Martial Arts' means," Sharpner argued.

"You never know," Erasa stated, "His father is _the_ Son Goku, after all."

"Yup," Bra chirped happily, "Goku-san taught Gohan almost everything he knows."

"Really..."

"Class, I truly need your attention!" Mr. Riafents called out, again, "I have truly picked parts due to how I see you in class, or how you've truly been acting today." Gohan blushed a little.  "And I will truly have the parts posted in the hall outside the classroom tomorrow.  I'm truly sorry, but if you haven't been here more than a day, you probably won't get an important part," the teacher glanced at Bra, who pretended to glare at Videl, although she was 'truly' thankful that she wouldn't have to worry about it.

The bell then rang, and all the students rushed out the door.  Gohan ended up walking extra slowly to his next class, because he had a sneaky suspicion that somehow something would go wrong in his next class, and that Bra was walking by Sharpner and Erasa, who were pretty close to his next class.

"Hey Gohan," called Videl, running to catch up with him.

"Hi Videl," Gohan said.  The two walked down the hallway in silence, not really knowing what to say.  "Um, about Friday..."

"You still have to explain what happened.  How about at that ice cream parlor?  Satan Shoppe of Sweets 'n Stuff?" Videl suggested.

"Okay," Gohan quickly agreed, yet sweatdropped slightly at the stupid name.  He'd do pretty much anything as long as food was involved.  "I'll meet you at the front of the school?"

"That's fine.  As long as your blue-haired 'girlfriend' doesn't come," Videl muttered, not intending for him to hear the last part.

Gohan sweatdropped, blushing.  "Ah... my mom and Bulma probably made her come here, to spy on me or something.  You know how my mom is..."

Videl waved her hand, signaling that she understood, and the two made their way to their last class of the day- Economics.

"...THE GREAT SAIYAKIDS HAVE PRESERVED JUSTICE AGAIN!"

Pan and Chibi Goten exchanged smiles behind their helmets, both posing for the numerous cameras, who have found the two to be very photogenic.  Mirai Trunks was baby-sitting them and Chibi Trunks again today, since Chi-Chi and Bulma went to some day spa that they dragged Vegeta to.  Chi-Chi was a little reluctant about letting Mira watch over her babies again, but eventually gave in.

The group decided to hang around Satan City again, and while Chibi Trunks was teaching his future counterpart on how to play a good prank (and having a fairy hard time doing so), Pan and Goten flew off and decided to play superhero.

"We don't know how to thank you two," the captain of the police said, bending down to their height, "If there's anything you two would want...?"

"I'm hungry," Goten complained.

"Me too, but Sensei hasn't given us any money for food," Pan added, catching onto what Goten was pulling.  They had eaten lunch, but Mirai didn't give them any money for a snack.

"How about some ice cream?  It'll be on me," the captain suggested, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

The chibi Sons exchanged smirks, then nodded sweetly to the policeman.

"Gohan-chan!" Bra shouted loudly, glomping the poor boy.  "I was looking all over for you.  Where were you?"

"Nowhere Hoshi," Gohan sighed, trying to pull his arm free.  Videl rolled her eyes at the exchange, and walked through the door.  "C-can you let go?"

"Of course Gohan-chan!  Anything for you," Bra giggled, but still held his hand in hers.  "Let's go."

Gohan scratched the back of his head, embarrassed, and walked through the door with Bra still latched onto his hand.  The handholding quickly ceased, by Gohan who jerked his hand from hers, causing her to stumble a bit, when he got a good look at their substitue teacher.

"Mr. Shuu?"

"Well, well.  It seems as though the two love-birds have decided to join us," the man said haughtily as Gohan walked up to his seat.  "You must be Hoshi Bra."

"Yessir," Bra mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Which makes the other Son Go-" Mr. Shuu stopped himself, eyes widening in surprise.  He dropped his papers on the desk and jumped out one of the window, screaming.  Their class also happened to be on the third floor.

"Huh?" Bra stood at the front of the classroom, confused.

"'Frying pans and demon mothers from hell'?" Sharpner quoted.  "What's he talking about, nerd?"

"H-how should I know?" Gohan began sweating.

Soon, the class was gossiping up a storm.

"I heard he was really strict.  Thank Kami we don't have to put up with him."

"I wonder where Ms. Kiicha is?"

"She flipped and joined the Surreal Savior Cult."

"What's a 'Cereal Saver'?"

"That's what those people call the Delivery Boy."

"Ooh..."

Some of the more helpful students (*coughgohancough*) walked over to the broken window, and began cleaning up some of the shattered glass.  

"He obviously freaked out after finding out you were in this class," Erasa commented.

"Your mom did have that pan," Videl muttered as Gohan sat back down in his seat.  "She whacked a bunch of people with it Friday."

"I did have Mr. Shuu as a tutor when I was smaller, but I'm pretty sure my mom never hit him with the pan," Gohan said, reflecting back.  "She did throw him out a window once..."

Sharpner laughed, slapping Gohan on the back, "That probably did it!"

When the others turned their attention towards Bra, who was walking up to them, Sharpner turned his back to them, cradling his injured hand.

"What a wacko," Bra muttered, sitting down in the chair next to Gohan's.  Then, remembering the role she was supposed to be playing, looped her arms around one of Gohan's.

"E-excuse me class."

All heads turned towards the front of the door, where Principal Natsutin was standing, visibly shaking.

"W-where is M-Mr. Shuu?"

"Check it out.  Principal Not-so-thin decided to show for round two," Sharpner commented, and the students around him snickered.  Everyone remembered what happened in P.E. class Friday.

Mr. Natsutin tried teaching the class soccer, but only ended as a game of dodgeball, with him getting pelted repeatedly by the balls.  Then, when he tried blowing the whistle, he accidentally swallowed it and got it stuck in his throat.  Gohan, being the good student he is, tapped him on the back, trying to get it out, and did so, but Mr. Natsutin flew a good 10-15 feet.  He was in the process of getting up when Bardock showed.  He quickly gave the Saiyan the whistle, told him some brief instructions, and then ran as fast as he could from the gym as possible.  Mr. Bardock ended up being a rather harsh teacher, although he was more patient than some.  Just today, all they did was an hour worth of stretches.  Nobody, except maybe Gohan and Videl, left that room un-winded.

"He... jumped out the window," Gohan replied for the class.  He was going to continue with his explanation, but stopped when Bra jammed her nails into his arm.  Hard.

"Don't ruin it for the rest of us," Bra whispered harshly, being rude to Gohan for the first time that day.  He looked confused, wondering what was with the sudden attitude change.  Before he could ask, she kissed him lightly on the cheek, smiling brightly, and leaving the demi-Saiyan a nice shade of red.

"Wh-why would he do something like that?" the principal asked, as he was shot by a spitball.  He wiped it off his cheek, relatively grossed out, and then muttered to himself, "Damn teenagers.  The ruin life for the rest of us hard-working folk."

Nobody, besides those of Saiyan blood, heard the last comment.  Bra was a little peeved, and her Saiyan blood decided that it was time to kick in.  She stood up proudly and shouted defiantly at the man.  "There are some teens that do things that even 'hard-working folk' can't- like saving the world!  You shouldn't take it out on us just because you can't get laid!"

Mr. Natsutin frowned at her as most of the students laughed, but stopped when he saw Bra with a very sadistic looking glare.

"You sure got one hell of a girlfriend, Nerd Boy," Sharpner said to Gohan, who turned pink and fixated his gaze on his feet.

"And I'm sure you've saved the world countless time, correct?" Mr. Natsutin said defiantly, actually sticking up for himself for the first time ever at OSH.  The high school's newspaper reporter conveniently happened to be in the class, and was busily writing about this once-in-a-lifetime happening.

"I haven't, but I know of a child that single handedly defeated some of the strongest foes this world has ever seen," Bra stated as Gohan began to sweat nervously.

_I hope she doesn't bring Cell up.  Please don't bring Cell up!_

"We all know Mr. Satan defeated Cell.  He hardly qualifies as a child."

Bra rolled her eyes and continued.  "I meant So- Kakkarot.  He got rid of Emperor Pilaf, err, sorta, make Piccolo Daimou (sp?) one of the good guys, and completely destroyed the Red Ribbon Army _by himself_."

"Nu-uh, Jonu Cid, a teenager, defeated the Red Ribbon Army!  The play we're performing said so!" a theater chick said, flipping her hair.  "I know, because one of the guys that helped write it knew him!"

"That's what I meant," Bra sighed.  That's about as close to making Goku famous as it would get.

Mr. Natsutin looked a little... queasy, and quickly ran out the door, the class cheering in his wake.

"Way to go Hoshi!"

"Three cheers for the new girl!"

"Isn't the guy that helped write it the announcer for the Tenkaichi Budoukai?"

"I'm so talented, ne?" Bra grinned brightly up at Gohan, resting her head on his arm.  He quickly went red.

"Daddy?  Are you okay?" Marron tugged at Krillin's pants, who was just staring dramatically at... nothing.

He looked down at her, smiling, "I'm okay.  It's just, there's been so many weird new ki's lately.  But I'm sure one of the guys would come get me if something was wrong."

"I wouldn't be too sure.  Those Saiyans are far too prideful to come ask you if you sense something," Juu stated, looking out into the ocean besides Krillin.  "What _do _you sense, anyway?"

"More than one Trunks and Goten, a very small Vegeta-like ki, and two ki's that sorta feel like a Goku or Gohan clone.  And the Ginyu Force.  But that's ridiculous, considering all of them are dead, except for Ginyu who is a frog," Krillin muttered, causing #18 to raise an eyebrow.

"They'd probably say _something_ if one of your old enemies come back, Saiyan or not.  Maybe you should go ask the kid who beat Cell.  You two are pretty close, right?"

Krillin grinned, replying, "That's a good idea.  You wanna come with me to ask Gohan?"

"I need to watch over Marron.  I'm not leaving her with that man," Juuhachi-gou replied, gesturing towards Master Roshi, who had his nose pressed onto the tv, watching some aerobics thing.

"I'll be back soon!" Krillin shouted, taking to the sky.

That's it.  I'll probably won't be updating more than once a week now, because I'm back in school *shudders*  I didn't know what Pikkon called Goku, but he reminds me of Piccolo, and that what he calls Goku, so yeah.  I also forgot what the fish-guy's name was too -.-;;.  Title came from watching The Simpsons too much, the one where Lisa has a crush on Nelson, and when she asks him what he has inside of him, that's what he says back.  Hehe.

Ja ne minna-san!  Peace, love, and reviews!


	17. Who's Chapter is it Anyway?

We passed the 200-review mark!  Woo-hoo!  And the 200th reviewer was...{insert drum roll}  ...otepoti!  You get the coal my brother gave me for last Christmas!  He thought it would be funny to take all the stuff out of my stocking and fill it with coal, seeing as I don't wake up before noon unless I gotta do something.

AHHHH!  GODZILLA! ...Err, I mean, THE DISCLAIMER!  Actually, I really don't mind writing disclaimers.  Hmm~

**_Hoshi no Chibi_**

_Who's Chapter is it Anyway?_

"Pikkonnnnnnnnnn~!" Goku whined, tapping the green dude 'lightly' on the shoulder, sending him forward a few feet.  "I'm hungrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~!"

"We need to find the West Kai.  And until we do, I'm not going to feed you," Pikkon stated coldly, not even turning back towards the Saiyan.

"That's not faiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~!"

Pikkon sighed, sweatdropping slightly.  Luckily for him, they managed to make it to the Grand Kai's palace rather quickly, with Goku whining the entire way.

Outside, the Grand Kai was polishing his really fancy blue car (the one that King Kai likes), humming a tune in a language Goku didn't understand.

"Grand Kai!" Goku shouted, poking the godly being, "Do you have something to eat?"

The man jumped about 10 feet in the air, staring wide-eyed at him.  Glaring, he shouted, "Didn't I tell you not to sneak up on me?!"

"We have a problem," Pikkon said, flying down next to Goku, "Apparently, the West Kai is terrorizing Earth because he's not happy that I didn't win the competition."

Grand Kai scratched his chin, muttering something incoherent to himself, as Goku wandered off, probably in search of something to fill his stomach.

"What should we do?"

"Someone needs to go to Earth," the 'Big Guy' replied, making sure that the hungry Saiyan didn't decide that his car was some type of alien pastry, "Probably you and Goku."

"GRANDDDDDDDD KAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!"

Both men sweatdropped as the Grand Kai added, "Very soon."

"How are we going to get there?" Pikkon asked, looking over at Goku from the corner of his eye.  He was just aimlessly wandering.  Then, pointing to the halo over his head, continued, "We _are_ dead."

The Grand Kai snapped his fingers, and the halo above Pikkon's head disappeared.

"You and Goku are temporarily revived.  I'm giving you one week to find the Grand Kai, and stop him."

Crawling over to Pikkon and the godly being, Goku cried, "I'm sooooooooooooo hungry!"

"Son, we have to go save Earth from the West Kai.  We can eat later," Pikkon stated, pointing to his halo-less head.

"Can we eat something first?  I'm gonna diiieeeeeeeeeeee if I don't get anything to eat!"

Grand Kai sighed, rubbing his temples.  Pikkon, however, knew exactly what to say.  "How would you feel if the Earth and all its denizens were destroyed because you were too hungry to save them?"

Goku dropped his head, giving up.  "Okay... Besides," he picked his head up, grinning, "Chi is a great cook!"

He placed two fingers on his forehead, and searched for a familiar ki.  Pikkon touched Goku's arm, and the fighters disappeared to the ki Goku found first.  Gohan.

x.x

"Way to go, girl!" Erasa shouted happily, high five-ing Bra.  Most of the kids had left, but Gohan had convinced his little 'group' to stay, insisting that if they left, they would probably end up with never-ending detention.  Something Chi-Chi's little baby should never get.

Videl rolled her eyes, glaring at the watch around her wrist.  The police men had decided not to call for help the entire day, when all she wanted to do was get away from the strange blue-haired girl.  The crime fighter sighed, staring out the broken window.

Seeing that Bra finally stopped glomping him, Gohan looked over at Videl.  Surprisingly enough, she was wide-eyed, with her jaw hitting the floor.  He turned his attention to where she was looking and, sure enough, everyone's favorite, uber-naïve hero, Son Goku.

Unable to contain his surprise, he shouted, "DAD!"

x.x

"Psst!  Pa- I mean, #2!"

Pan turned towards the whispering Mini-Saiyaman, her head cocked in confusion.  What did he want now?  They were already getting free ice cream...

"What is it, #1?"

Goten took a quick glimpse at the captain policeman, who was twiddling his fingers innocently, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

"Isn't it kinda mean to let this guy buy us food?  I mean, Mommy has a hard enough time feeding us, and she's used to it."

"Listen closely, #1," Pan commanded, pulling him right up into her face, "We've been tracking down criminals and bad-guys all day long.  We deserve some sort of retribution."

"Oh, okay... What's retro- rertri- um... retroinvertion?"

Pan smacked herself mentally, and muttered, "Ice cream.  I'm doing this for the-"

"So retrination is ice cream.  I get it.  Like a science-y term only smart people like Bulma-san know," Goten stated brightly, happy at his recent discovery.

"Sure..."

"Alright 'Kids, here it is," Mr. Captain said, gesturing towards a very inviting store.  The Satan Shoppe of Sweets n' Stuff.  You could literally see the drool hanging out the sides of the kids' mouths.  "Order all you want.  I'll pay for it all."

Goten's moral debate was soon forgotten, as he told the poor ice cream man what he wanted.  Pan grinned besides him, pulling out her own list of sugary delights.  Mr. Captain's eyes widened, as he soon figured out exactly what he had gotten himself into.

x.x

Sharpner, Erasa, and Bra turned towards Gohan, confused looks plastered on their faces.  Videl was, get this, _glaring_ at Gohan.  As if that was something new.

"But I thought you said your dad was dead?" Sharpner asked, confused.

Their little 'clique' walked over to the broken window, finding a man with wild black hair, lying on the ground as if he was dying, and a very, _very_ green man.

"Oh wow, I wonder how much gel is in that guy's hair?  I should ask what he uses," Erasa said, pointing towards Goku, who looked like he was moaning.

"Goku-san!" Bra shouted happily, jumping out the window and flinging her arms around the grounded Saiyan.

Videl hopped right after her, seeing as she wasn't one to be left behind.  Erasa looked over at Sharpner, who was backing slowly away from the window.  Two seconds later, he dashed out of the classroom, crying, "Oh my Kami!  Save me from the aliens!  I don't wanna be probed!"

"I should probably go after him... uh... yeah..." Erasa swiftly following, her shrieks echoing through the hallways.  Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, no one in the other classes even took notice.

Gohan just stood planted to the tiled floor, not moving an inch.  Seeing his father there, lying on the floor in pain, acting as if he was dying...

"DAD!  I'LL SAVE YOU!"

Gohan flew out the window, shoved Bra a good 20 feet away, and began pushing on his heart, thinking that his heart had stopped.  Goku blinked, looking at the teenager who was furiously pounding into his chest.  Even though the demi wasn't trying to hurt Goku, it was still getting on his nerves, and he managed to shove Gohan off.

"I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyyy~!  I'm gonna die if I don't get food soonnnnnnnnn~!" Goku whined, flailing about on the ground like a fish out of water.

Gohan blinked, then fell onto his back.  Same ol' Goku...

"DAD!"

Gohan began squeezing Goku, causing the older one to begin turning blue.

"Why does that man look like Mr. Bardock?" Videl demanded, pointing towards the now-blue Saiyan.  Then, pointing at Pikkon, she added, "And why does he look like that Pickle-guy."

"My name is Pikkon, not Pickle," Pikkon corrected.  "And Son looks like Bardock because Bardock is Son's father.  We visited Bardock and his mate, Sereri, just recently in hell."

Bra scrunched her nose in confusion, muttering, "But Bardock is the P.E. teacher here at OSH.  And he's alive.  For that matter, why are you and Goku-san alive?"

Pikkon looked first at the confused, blue-haired girl, then at the angry, black-haired girl.  He blinked a bit, wondering if he should disclose any information at all to the inhabitants of Earth, so he looked towards Goku for advice.  The poor man was turning a nice shade of purple now, with the teenage still clinging tightly to his torso, so Pikkon just stayed silent.

Videl looked over at the two Sons, with the father still whining about food even with the lack of oxygen he was experiencing.  Deciding that the food craving was a family thing, she said loudly, "If someone answers my questions, I'll buy them as much food as they want."

Gohan released his grip on his father, and Goku jumped right up in front of her face, saliva dripping out the side of his mouth.

Seeing that they were willing to comply, she said, "I'll ask after I feed you two.  Gohan seems to be more open after eating anyway."

Goku nodded, grinning broadly.  Turning toward his son, he said, "You certainly know how to pick a mate, Gohan!  She's absolutely perfect!"

Gohan blushed a bright red, and was about to deny liking Videl completely, but was interrupted by a short man who shouted, "Goku!  You're back!  And Gohan has a girlfriend?!"

Videl glared Goku, for even suggesting that she was similar to those stupid twinky-preps, as Bra said, "Oh wow, Krillin, your hair isn't gray!"

Goku grinned, waving to one of his closest friends.  "We're going to eat out, and Gohan's mate is paying!  Isn't that wonderful?!"

"Da-"

Gohan was cut off by Goku grabbing onto everyone present and teleporting away.

x.x

"And the plot thickens," West Kai grinned to himself, tapping his fingers together.  "Excellent."

"What's a plot, homie g-dog?" Butar asked, tilting his head slightly.

"It's not homie, it's housie!" Jeice exclaimed, thinking he was right.

"Nu-uh!  It's homie!"

"Housie!"

"Homie!"

"You're both wrong," Recoome stated proudly, fist over his chest, "It's horsie!"

The West Kai's right eye began twitching slightly as Guldo entered the verbal sparring match, claiming that the correct word was "harrie".

"Ginyu Gang, attention!" Captain Ginyu shouted, posing.  The four other quickly followed the suit, making the kai slink down in his seat.  The group continued posing for invisible cameras for a few more minutes, until they finally realized that Ginyu was trying to get their attention for something.

"Hey.  Mr. Satan has to attend a special dinner, and so do I.  But I don't meet with the public, as you know, so you five will be going in my place.  And I have no problem sending you to HFIL if you make a mockery of myself."

The Gang gulped, wondering how they would make it two minutes without making some type of wisecrack at Mr. Satan, or posing for their 'loving and loyal fans'.

x.x

Oy vey.  I tried to get this out sooner, I really did, but you know how school is...

Um... this story is finally coming to an end.  It'll be wrapped up soon, as in the next 5, 10 chapters.  Well, that isn't too soon, but I thought you should know.  *sniffs*  That's so saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad...

And the Ghetto Ginyu Gang stuff is getting old, so you won't see too much of it anymore.

Adios!


	18. Mmmm, Mmmmm, Good!

Is this an update?  *Shock!*  Woohoo!  I missed this story, and all the wonderful, loving reviewers!  Been soooo long since I looked at it.  I was _going_ to update at the end of June, but all sorts of crap came up... (*coughJOBOFFERcough*).  Pluuuuuuuus, I've been gaming like crazy (specifically Xenosaga).  Aaaaaannnnnd, I found a great website.  Homestarrunner dot com.  The Cheat is my idol.

Anyway.... "OHMIGOD!"  "IT'S THE DISCLAIMER!"  "I WANNA GET HIS AUTOGRAPH!"  "Is it a him?"  "WHO CARES?!  IT'S THE DISCLAIMER!"

Clears throat.  "I own nothing."

"WHOO!  DISCLAIMER!"

Quick re-cap:  Goku comes back with Pikkon, planning on stopping West Kai and saving Earth.  Mr. Satan is about to attend some party-thingy, and the Ginyu Gang are going in West Kai's place.  The Saiyakids tricked the police officers into taking them to get ice cream.

**_Hoshi no Chibi_**

_Mmmm, Mmmm, Good!_

And so, Goku, Krillin, Pikkon, Gohan, Bra, and Videl are all standing in the field besides the school.  Bra is clinging relentlessly to the hopeless-looking Gohan, both of whom Videl is glaring fiercely at.  Krillin's poking Gohan's side, muttering something along the lines of "player" and "two-on-one action; nice...", Goku has flopped once again on the ground, seeing as no ones moving, and Pikkon is shaking his head at the sad lot, murmuring about how the people back on his home planet never acted like such-and-such.

Overall, nothing was getting done.  And Goku's whines were getting pretty unbearable.

"Feed meeeeeeeee~!  I'm starving!"

Pikkon, covering his oddly-shaped ears, yelled, "Will someone feed Son already!  I can't _take it anymore!_  If we don't get some food for him _now_, I will hold the lot of you responsible and blast you _all!"_

They all looked at him briefly, then went back to what they were doing.  Goku flopping around like a fish out of water, Videl still glaring at Bra, Bra still glomping Gohan, Krillin still poking Gohan, and Gohan just moaning about how terrible Dende was making his life, even though the green man was in re-hab.

Just then, as if all hope was lost for poor Pikkon, the big man in armor, Mr. Bardock himself, walked around the building, wondering what the commotion was.  He sweatdropped slightly, as thirty minutes later, the group had _still_ not stopped the madness.

Bardock shook his head, and walked over, figuring he could help them, then grab a bite - or six-hundred - to eat afterwards.

"Is something the matter with you all?"

The deep voice brought the lot out of their stupors, and Pikkon all but kissed the Saiyan, completely grateful to him.  Even Goku had stopped flopping about.  Pikkon, glaring at everybody, said, "The Earth is in danger of a Kai, and we were sent here to stop it.  We have a week to do so."

"A... week?" asked Gohan, who appeared quite saddened.  He had figured that his father was back for good.  "But, surely, you could stay just a _little_ while longer, right?"

Goku sat up, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, the famous Son Grin plastered onto his face.  "I wish I could, but the revival is only temporary.  We gotta make sure the West Kai doesn't blow up the planet or something.  With Dende in re-hab, he figured he'd be able to wreck havoc on my family."

Gohan grinned brightly and shouted, "So _that's_ why everything terrible is happening to me!"

Krillin rolled his eyes.  "That, and puberty."

The Saiyan quickly blushed, and realized that Bra wasn't clinging to him anymore.  Instead, she was looking, open-mouthed, at the similarities of Goku and Bardock.  The only real difference between the two seemed to be the scars and clothing.

Videl, having calmed down now that Hoshi-Bra was nowhere near _her_ man, said, "I suppose we can talk about all this at... Satan Shoppe of Sweets n' Stuff?  Unless you wouldn't like to eat anything..."

All Saiyans perked up, and Goku linked arms with her.  "Of _course_ we would like to eat something!  Lead the way!"

And with that, Goku hovered a little over the ground, still holding onto Videl, whom promptly screamed.

})i({

Pan giggled lightly, lapping up her fifth ice cream cone greedily.  Young Goten was no better, and the chocolate that covered his face around his mouth proved it.  He, actually, was on his seventh.  They were the small, sugar cones after all.  And the nice police chief did offer to pay for as much as they wanted.

The said subject was huddling quietly in a corner, crying.  The two children had only been in the shop for ten minutes, and by the way things looked, he would probably go broke.

The two owners of the shop, an old married couple from Laos, we dancing in the back, making their own little conga line.  "Money, money, mo-_ney!"_

"Y'know, I wonder where the Trunkses are..." Goten murmured, scratching his chin thoughtfully.  Of course, this didn't last long.  His thoughts quickly traveled back to the delicious cold dairy delicacy in his hands.

Pan, however, didn't let it drop.  She was actually beginning to miss her Sensei.  Maybe, if they could somehow convince him to become a "Saiyadude" or something...

})i({

Meanwhile...

"ACHOO!" Mirai Trunks sneezed.

The Future and Present Trunks were sitting in the kitchen, eating something that vaguely resembled curry.

"Bless you."

Chibi looked up strangely at his older counterpart.  He couldn't remember ever sneezing.  In fact, the more time he spent with Mirai, he felt more and more as though Mirai was a bit of a... wimp.  Or a pansy.

Actually, little Trunks couldn't really even tell why the others talked so fondly of him, when here _he_ was, all manly and strong and the best prankster to walk the planet.

"Hey Trunks, Trunks."

Both turned in sync to find Tsuki, a.k.a. Future Goten, walking into the kitchen, intending on grabbing some food for himself.

And so the three sat there.  Silent.  Munching on who-knows-what.  Completely bored.

"Wanna wreck havoc on Satan City?" Tsuki whispered into little Trunks' ear, causing the boy to instantly grin malevolently.

Mirai Trunks just ate on obliviously.

})i({

"Yeah, I heard this place has THE best ice cream in all of greater Satan City."

The "crew" - Gohan, Hoshi Bra, Bardock, Pikkon, Goku, Videl, and Krillin - made their way into the Satan Shoppe of Sweets 'n' Stuff, to find an old married couple dancing joyously around the shop, and a police officer whimpering pathetically in the corner.

Videl, recognizing the man to be Officer Bob Captain, walked over to him, and asked, "Mr. Captain, are you okay?  What happened?"

"No mo... ney... Saiya... kids..."

Gohan blinked, and then began sweating heavily.  The way it sounded, was that his brother and (*blushes*) daughter scammed the man.

"Sir, I'll get your money back and save the day.  For I... AM...!" Gohan stated proudly in his fake voice, but was cut off by Videl's knee in his gut.

"You don't have your costume on!" she whispered harshly.  Krillin burst out laughing.

"Plus, I think they're right over there," Bra said sarcastically, pointing to where Goten and Pan were still eating.  Gohan sweatdropped.

})i({

"Mr. Satan, are you ready for the dinner meeting?" asked an official - and slightly short and strange - looking man, walking into his temporary room.

Hercule straightened out his tie, tugged the suit jacked a little tighter around himself, and then posed at his mirror.  "Oh yeah."

"Mr. Satan."

Slightly different, more ridiculous looking pose.  "Uh-huh, hot stuff here."

Running a hand through his , while trying to remain patient, he spoke again, more clearly and loudly, pointedly pronouncing each syllable.  "MIS-TER SA-TAN.  ARE YOU REA-DY?"

Turning to face him, he gave a victory sign and said, "Yeah.  I am SO ready to face my fans."

The man shook his head, and beckoned for Hercule to follow, and he did so.  He then began debriefing him on the situation.  "You do realize that you're probably going to be facing people whom are not fond of you?  Who would probably joy at seeing you make a fool of yourself?"

"Uh...."

"I shall escort you to the car, and then you'll ride with the Ginyu... Gang to Eposes Enterprises, where the dinner will be held.  They shall escort you there, and the dinner should go smoothly.  However, I have a funny feeling that something may go a little wrong.  But, you _are_ the world's savior, so that shouldn't be a problem, right?" the woman grinned as she saw Mr. Satan become more and more nervous.

_It's all falling so nicely into place._

})i({

Phew.  This took about a month of sporadic writing-periods to finish.  Saaaad.  I almost forgot what was going on (^__^;;;).  Also, I lost the story I had, the one with all the corrections I made, meaning I'll prolly not correct any old mistakes.  Plus, I'm working on four originals that aren't posted yet.  Whoops.

Lots and lots of thanks go out to those who e-mailed me to get off my ass and start writing again.  Thanks!  Also, if anyone wants to put this story on their site, feel free to do so, just cite it back to me.  Not too many chap's left! (and yet ANOTHER character.  But he's **IMPORTANT**!)

Please review!  I promise the next chapter won't take a few months to pop out!


End file.
